Bugs and Daffy (Baffy)
by BouffonneLife
Summary: Su relacion se basaba en una revoltura de amistad y rivalidad, se alguna forma se acomplementaban uno con el otro. Pero ¿solamente habia amistad entre ellos? ¿solo era eso? Un Fic sobre como la amistad del conejo y el pato subio al siguiente nivel y los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar. Este fic ya existia antes, solo que en esta se encuentran todos los capitulos juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien mis queridos seguidores, aquí les traigo la versión completa de "Baffy" donde se encuentran todos los capítulos unidos, no separados como lo había hecho estúpidamente al principio.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que ya han leído esta historia antes y también el resto de mis fics, en verdad que lo aprecio mucho n.n **

**-00000000000000000-0000000000-0000000000-0000000**

Se encontraba sentado devorando una zanahoria, dándole fuertes mordiscos en los que descargaba toda la frustración que llevaba dentro. ¿Y cuál era el motivo de su enojo en esos momentos?… la respuesta estaba a un par de metros de donde se encontraba sentado.

Solamente repetimos la última parte y practicamos el siguiente capítulo…- dijo Daffy sin apartar su mirada del libreto.

Hacía ya dos semanas que una carta había llegado hasta la puerta del apartamento que Bugs y Daffy compartían, en esta Warner brothers le informaba al tan famoso pato de plumaje oscuro, que nuevos episodios serian añadido y en estos él tendría que trabajar con nadie más y nadie menos que Marvin, el pequeño y gentil marciano que odia con todo su ser al supuesto héroe de la tierra Duck Dodgers. Daffy no tuvo ninguna queja con respecto a eso ya que después de todo ya había tenido la oportunidad antes de trabajar con Marvin y las cosas entre ellos habían salido de maravilla, pero por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, Bugs no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que su viejo amigo trabajara con alguien más que no fuese él y lo peor de todo era que el pequeño marciano se tendría que ir a vivir con ellos por un tiempo, con el fin de que Daffy y el tuviesen más tiempo para practicar. Y tan en desacuerdo estaba el conejo que justamente al día siguiente de recibir la carta tuvo una fuerte discusión con el director encargado de la grabación.

Esa era la primera vez que Bugs tenía una discusión con uno de los directivos, por lo general era Daffy quien se quejaba de los libretos.

Bugs, podrías bajar el volumen del televisor, no me puedo concentrar- pidió Marvin con un tono amable.

O mejor lárgate de aquí, como quieras…- murmuro con molestia el pato.

Claro, Doc- respondió Bugs fingiendo una sonrisa.

El conejo desvió su mirada de la pantalla y la poso sobre Daffy, por más difícil que le resultase aceptarlo él y Marvin hacían un buen equipo juntos, aun cuando sus papeles fueran de enemigos el gran talento de Daffy resaltaba aún más estando junto a Marvin. Eso era algo que él nunca podría conseguir darle, en todos los episodios en los que trabajaban juntos, el pato era siempre el del segundo plano, no importaba que tan talentoso fuera, Bugs terminaba opacándolo inconscientemente.

El trabajo de Daffy resultaba ser más complicado cuando ellos trabajaban juntos, él debía de aguantar toda la parte pesada del episodio, pero cuando trabajaba junto a Marvin las cosas eran distintas, su talento era explotado al máximo.

Miraba con discreción los movimientos del pato, viendo sus grandes ojos y su brillante plumaje, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía y varias veces tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada ante lo que hacía.

Espero que esto acabe pronto- pensó bajando por un momento su mirada.

Esas dos semanas habían sido las peores, había hecho de todo para conseguir la atención de Daffy, pero nada lo apartaba de Marvin, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde juntos, miraban la televisión juntos, e incluso al momento de sentarse a descansar él prefería sentarse al lado del marciano que junto a él. Nunca antes se había sentido así de ignorado por él, no señor, Daffy siempre estaba junto a él en todo momento, haciéndole compañía, el pato le daba toda la atención posible ; era esa la razón por la cual ese drástico cambio lo estaba dañando tanto… pero ¿era en verdad esa la razón?… ¿no había ninguna otra?

Un beso colocado en la frente de Marvin lo hizo volver su mirada hacia ellos nuevamente, sintiendo rápidamente una opresión en su pecho.

Y con esto terminamos…- soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón que tenían a un lado. – supongo que estamos listos para la grabación de mañana…-

Ya lo creo- dijo el marciano dejándose caer junto a su compañero. -¿de qué trata la película Bugs?-

El conejo aparto rápidamente su mirada de ellos y la volvió a la pantalla, en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que película era, mucho menos de lo que esta trataba, todo ese tiempo había estado concentrando su atención en Daffy.

Eeeh… de nada interesante, Doc…- sonrió nervioso, sacando una zanahoria y lanzándole el control a Daffy, el cual cayó sobre su cabeza. – vean lo que quieran, supongo que han de estar exhaustos…-

Cuidado, conejo tonto…- replico el pato.

Yo paso esta vez… será mejor que vaya a descansar un rato a mi habitación- dijo Marvin poniéndose de pie.

Él no era tonto, para nada, desde el primer momento en que Bugs y él se habían conocido, cosa que fue durante un rodaje que estaba haciendo junto a Daffy (apenas era el tercer episodio en el que actuaban juntos) supo que el tan famoso conejo no se encontraba muy feliz con el hecho de que el trabajara junto al pato. La manera en que lo trataba se lo decía todo, el suponía que se debía a que el conejo sentía algo por Daffy. En un principio, al conocer a Daffy no podía comprender la razón por la cual era tan querido, después de todo era arrogante, tonto, avaro, codicioso, individualista, etc. Pero tras trabajar con él por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era lo que Bugs y muchos otros y otras venían en el… era una persona con un talento increíble, además de que era amable, dulce, gentil y muchas veces hasta se le había hecho adorable.

Se encerró en su habitación temporal, quería dejar a Daffy con Bugs por un rato, ya que durante varios días no habían tenido la posibilidad de convivir juntos por su culpa.

Apenas y escucho la puerta cerrarse cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Bugs, sentándose a su lado. Aun que actuara de manera arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro de él había una parte dulce, y en esos momentos lo que más quería era compartir tiempo con _su_ conejo.

Podía sentir los nervios aflorando rápidamente dentro de él, por una extraña razón su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando se quedaban a solas. No sabía con exactitud el momento en que ese sentimiento tan extraño dirigido hacia el conejo, había aparecido. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo que él sentía cuando estaba al lado de Bugs era algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más, ese conejo se había vuelto en cierta manera el centro de su atención. Pero el jamás se lo diría, nunca sería capaz de aceptar que el supuesto cariño que sentía por él iba mucho más halla y que su relación de "amigos" se había vuelto insuficiente para él.

Bugs lo miro de reojo y sonrió levemente, podía notar con facilidad lo tenso que Daffy se encontraba y eso era algo que le encantaba, le encantaba la idea de que el pato se pusiera nervioso por su culpa.

Ha sido un día pesado, ¿no es cierto Doc?- se acercó a él.

Supongo…- respondió con su divertido tono de voz mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba. –Marvin es muy bueno.-

¿en serio?- dijo Bugs con un tono sarcástico, desapareciendo por completo la distancia entre ellos. -¿es mejor que yo?-

Pregunto colocando su mano sobre la de Daffy, que estaba recargada en el sillón. Dejo que sus dedos tocaran los del pato por un momento, para después capturar su mano entre lazando sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Daffy con molestia apartando su mirada de Bugs.

Apretó con fuerza la mano del conejo. ¿Por qué hacía cosas como esas? ¿Por qué ese estúpido conejo se daba a la tarea de torturarlo de esa manera? Hacía que las esperanzas de que algo existiera entre ellos aparecieran, ese conejo tonto con sus extrañas actitudes que no llegaban más lejos de cogerse de la mano cuando se encontraban a solas o en un lugar muy oscuro y pequeñas caricias justificadas como a la hora de la comida cuando Bugs le quitaba algo de su mejilla y dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su rostro con mucha delicadeza, o cuando después de filmar un episodio el telón se cerraba y Bugs le daba un "Buen trabajo Doc…" dándole una palmada en la espalda y bajaba su mano con lentitud acariciando toda su espalda, haciéndolo temblar. Pero nunca lo comentaban, tal vez era su culpa por no tener el valor suficiente para preguntarle la razón por la cual hacia aquello, para preguntarle si en verdad sentía algo por el o eran simples bromas para reírse un rato.

Daffy~- tarareo con una voz suave.

Quería que Daffy lo viera, quería sentir esos grandes ojos sobre él, otra vez. Necesitaba saber que su atención estaba completamente concentrada en él y no en nadie o nada más.

¿Qué es lo que quieres conejo estúpido?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Daffy yo…-

Acerco su rostro aún más al del ya mencionado pato, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y su coherencia comenzó a nublarse. Estar tan cerca de Daffy encontrándose a solas era algo peligroso, su conciencia de las cosas empezaba a desaparecer y dejaba que sus sentimientos tomaran el control.

Voltea…- susurro.

Daffy podía sentir el aliento de Bugs golpeando contra su cara, con inseguridad giro lentamente su rostro. Los pocos centímetros de distancia que había entre ellos hizo que al momento que Daffy volteara sus labios rozaran los del conejo.

Bugs estaba dispuesto a acercarse un poco más para que sus labios se encontraran completamente unidos a los del Daffy, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo… el sonido del timbre rompió la atmosfera, haciendo que ambos volvieran en sí.

Yo abro- anuncio Daffy con emoción levantándose de un salto del sillón.

Maldición…- murmuro sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – Fríos… pero realmente suaves- pensó sonriendo un poco.

Los labios del Daffy como los de todo pato eran fríos, pero su textura era muy suave al tacto.

Malditos labios suaves y cálidos- maldijo dentro de su mente, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

Buenas tardes, aquí está su comida- dijo el repartidor dejando caer una bolsa de alimentos sobre las manos de Daffy.

Marvin salió rápidamente de su habitación y se acercó lo antes posible a la puerta, él había hecho el pedido de la comida.

Daffy pago la cuenta y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué dem…?-

Lo lamento- dijo Marvin tomando la bolsa en sus manos. – No quería molestarlos, es solo que me estaba muriendo de hambre y…-

No te preocupes Doc, no nos has molestado para nada.- dijo Bugs con un notable sarcasmo en sus palabras.

A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre…- opino Daffy.

Volvió su mirada hacia Bugs y sonrió con superioridad, como él no sabía cocinar Bugs era quien se encargaba de preparar la comida para ambos, incluso ahora debía de preparar la de Marvin también. Bugs soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer, con la ayuda del marciano, mientras que Daffy esperaba en la sala.

No necesito tu ayuda- dijo con un tono serio.

Saco las cosas para preparar la comida al igual que los materiales, prepararía la comida favorita de Daffy y no quería que Marvin interviniera en ello.

¿Por qué es que siempre mantienes ese tono serio conmigo?- pregunto con un poco de enojo. – ¿acaso te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Duck Dodger?

¿Duck Dodgers?, no lo llames así y si tiene algo que ver con él. Acepto que tienen que trabajar mucho tiempo juntos, pero nada justifica la manera en la que lo observas… sientes algo por el-

Marvin sintió sus piernas temblar y los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro. Culpable, eso es lo que era, ciertamente no creyó que alguien notara aquello que estaba empezando a nacer. El agrado que antes sentía por Daffy había cambiado en esas últimas dos semanas en las que había pasado la mayor parte del día junto a él.

Bugs sonrió ante la reacción del marciano, sus creencias no eran tan erróneas como él creía, ciertamente Marvin sentía algo por Daffy, algo muy parecido a lo que él sentía.

Bueno acepto que es así, ciertamente siento algo por él, pero tú no sientes nada por Daffy ¿o me equivoco?-

El conejo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

No, serian algo muy estúpido y raro si sintiera algo por ese pato loco- sonrió cambiando su semblante por completo, volviéndolo en uno que demostraba lo calmado que estaba, como si esa pregunta no hubiese sido algo importante.

Marvin se sorprendió ante la respuesta del conejo.

Daffy por otro lado continuaba cambiando de canal con rapidez, hasta que en uno de ellos vio algo que atrajo su atención, era uno de los episodios que había grabado con Marvin, este ya era transmitido en el canal de Warner Brothers. Dio un salto saliendo del sillón y corrió hacia la cocina.

Marvin, uno de los episodios está siendo transmitido en este preciso momento.- anuncio tras haber gritado un whoo-hoo al aire.

El pequeño marciano podía sentir el calor sobre sus mejillas, trago saliva con dificultad.

¿Qué sucede acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua?... si tienes lengua ¿no?- bromeo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Marvin.

Si… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tu cara está muy roja Doc ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Respirando hondo logro normalizar lo suficiente su ritmo cardiaco, como para que le permitiera hablar con claridad. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo parecido a lanzarse de un risco… había dos posibilidades: que salga con vida o que muera al instante. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y volvió su mirada a Daffy mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El pato continuaba con su enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo un día de estos?- soltó la pregunta lo más rápido que pudo.

Lentamente la sonrisa de Daffy fue desapareciendo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, eso tenía que ser una broma.

¿Qué?- murmuro abriendo sus lo ojos más grande posible

Sé que suena raro y que es muy repentino… pero… en verdad me encantaría que dijeras que si- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Bugs estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, su enorme bocona le había atraído un problema otra vez, pero el que estuviese Daffy involucrada lo hacía aun peor.

Yo… Marvin yo creo que…- antes de que pudiese terminar, las palabras de Bugs interrumpieron su oración.

Eso estaría bien Daff, no estaría mal que tuviesen una cita podría ser que entre ustedes se desarrolle algo- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Daffy se quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, ese rose de labios al parecer no había significado nada para él. Sintió una presión en su pecho y algo rompiéndose dentro de él.

Cierto Bugs- sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece mañana Marvin? Después de las filmaciones yo tengo el resto de la tarde libre. no sé si te parezca bien…-

¿es enserio Daffy?- su tono de voz se llenó de alegría. – no te arrepentirás Daff, mañana en la tarde me parece excelente-

El pequeño marciano dio un salto en el aire y tomando la mano de Daffy lo llevo hasta la sala para que pudieran ver el episodio de ellos que había mencionado el pato.

¿Qué he hecho?- pensó Bugs golpeando su cabeza contra la barra de la cocina. – esto no me gusta… no se suponía que el aceptara la invitación…-

La cena paso casi completamente en silencio a no ser por uno que otro intercambio de palabras que tenían Marvin y Daff, el marciano estaba más que alegre nunca se hubiera imaginado que Daffy aceptaría salir con él, era como si uno de sus más remotos sueños se hubiese hecho realidad. Pero por otro lado tanto el pato como el conejo no se encontraban para nada alegres con la situación.

Tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad- murmuro Daffy dirigiéndose a su cama tras haberse cepillado los dientes. –ese tonto de Bugs, no hace nada más que jugar conmigo- dijo con enojo.

Estaba decidido, se aventuraría a probar con Marvin, después de todo era una persona muy gentil y siempre lo había tratado bien. Esta vez se olvidaría de Bugs por completo, dejaría sus tontos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo.

Se adentró en su cama tapándose con las cobijas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, no estaba dispuesto a llorar por ese estúpido conejo, no lo haría.

Pasos ligeros, pasos ligeros- repetía Bugs mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Daffy.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas lo antes posible y de la mejor manera. No podía permitir que _su_ pato tuviese una cita con alguien que no fuese él y lo que lo hacía aún más peor y peligroso era el hecho que se tratara de Marvin, había veces que el chico trataba a Daffy, mejor que como él lo hacía, además de que era una persona interesante y ciertamente muy inteligente.

Se adentró en el cuarto abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer ningún ruido, con pasos ligeros como pluma llego hasta la cama donde estaba postrado el pato, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento, esos eran los momentos en los que ese pato algo arrogante se le hacía tierno y agradable, el único instante en el que no veía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. La necesidad de tocarlo comenzó a nacer dentro de él y sin pensarlo mucho coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del pato, tocando su plumaje, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Un ligero quejido por parte de Daffy hizo que parara creyendo que lo había despertado, pero no fue así, el pato solamente cambio de posición acabando con su mirada hacia Bugs y descubriendo un poco su cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo esbelto de color negro brillante, lucía aún mejor estando bajo la luz que la luna lograba brindar a través de las cortinas. Sin poder soportarlo más, hizo algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Se adentró en la cama de Daffy, recostándose a su lado de tal manera que quedaban sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, tomo la cobija y con ella tapo su cuerpo y el del pato.

Daffy, sé que si despiertas me vas a matar por esto, pero… creo que debo de aprovecharlo…- sonrió con tranquilidad.

Manos traviesas se pusieron sobre el cuerpo del ya mencionado y comenzaron a recorrerlo, era tan suave que aun con sus guantes puestos podía sentirlo a la perfección, suave y cálido, dos palabras que bastaban para describirlo brevemente. Siguió conociendo el cuerpo del pato rodeando el cuerpo de este por completo, sus manos empezaron a bajar por la espalda de Daffy hasta llegar a su cola, esa emplumada cola suya que había sido quemada una innumerable cantidad de veces. Rio recordando uno de los capítulos en el que una de las supuestas esposas de Daff le había arrancado todas las plumas de la parte de abajo, dejándolo nada mas con unas cuantas en los hombros y en el rostro.

Con una de sus manos tomo está jugando un poco con ella, pero lo que Bugs no sabía era que Daffy era muy sensible con respecto a que tocaran su pequeña colita de pato.

Su sueño fue interrumpido de manera inmediata al sentir un escalofrió sacudirle el cuerpo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del conejo a pocos centímetros del suyo, este se encontraba mirando su cuerpo con una sonrisa entre cariñosa y traviesa.

Otra vez no!- grito sin alejarse del conejo. – otro sueño estúpido de nuevo, tengo que dejar de pensar en el maldición!- grito para sí.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que aquello no era más que otro sueño suyo en el que Bugs lo tenía abrazado, solo que raramente este se sentía mucho más real que los anteriores.

Desaparece, desaparece- repetía aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Eeeh… Daffy…- dijo Bugs con un tono suave. –en verdad si estoy aquí Doc, no es ningún sueño-

No te creo nada, esto ya me ha pasado antes y cuando comienzo a creer que es cierto término cayéndome de la cama- replico cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza.

Bugs sonrió y sacando una jarra de agua de quien sabe dónde, dejo caer esta sobre el rostro del pato haciendo que abriera sus ojos.

Cuál es tu problema maldito conejo despreciable!- le grito.

Miro al conejo con impresión tras unos segundos, Bugs seguía ahí en su cama… con su sonrisa de siempre… con sus tontas orejas… abrazando su cuerpo… esperen un segundo… estaba Abrazando Su Cuerpo….

Dio un salto fuera de la cama aterrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, aquello no estaba bien simplemente no lo está. Estaba loco, exactamente esa era la justificación a su poderosa alucinación.

La locura me a capturado por completo, he perdido la cabeza- dijo poniéndose en una orilla de su habitación. – esto no es posible-

Soltó un suspiro de entre sus labios y salió de la cama con suma paciencia y de la misma manera se acercó a Daffy, quien cerró de nuevo sus ojos esperando que al abrirlos la figura del conejo desapareciera., pero esto no fue así, Bugs seguía ahí y ahora se encontraba acorralado entre sus brazos que lo dejaban sin salida recargados contra la pared.

Daff, por segunda vez, esto no es un sueño- respiro hondo y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. – he venido a aclarar las cosas que dije hace rato. La verdad es que no quiero que tú y Marvin…-

Antes de que pudiese continuar la mano de Daffy golpeo su rostro, increíblemente el pato lo había golpeado por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, en todos sus quince años de conocerse nunca antes lo había golpeado, aun cuando el conejo lo hiciera de vez en cuando, suponía que era porque realmente se lo merecía. Movió un poco su mano que estaba resintiendo el dolor del impacto, ya que le había pegado con el puño y lo había hecho caer a un par de metros de distancia de él.

Esto iba en serio, no se dejaría llevar más por sus tontos sentimientos e ilusiones de que en algún momento ese conejo lo quisiese. No, no lo haría.

Aléjate de mí, dientudo- dijo con un tono serio y una mirada asesina.

Bugs levanto su cabeza mientras que por encima de esta volaban un par de pajarillos acompañados de unas cuantas estrellas. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, esto iba en serio.

Daff…- una vez más fue interrumpido.

No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra tuya, he tenido suficiente, de ahora en adelante solamente seremos compañeros de trabajo, nuestra amistad se acaba aquí. No voy a permitir que sigas jugando con mis sentimientos, esta ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso. Me he cansado de no ser nada más que un juguete para ti, con el cual te puedes divertir las veces que quieras y después dejarlo a un lado y encima usarlo como escalón para salir siempre victorioso y ser siempre la estrella en todos los malditos episodios.-

Saco un rifle de un lugar misterioso y apunto con este al conejo, quien permanecía sin moverse con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Este no era el Daffy que él conocía, sabía que había hecho mal al decirle que era una buena idea que el saliera con Marvin, aun cuando conocía los sentimientos del pato hacia él y lo que el mismo sentía por Daffy. Pero lo que el pato no sabía era que lo hacía por una razón muy poderosa.

Déjame explicarte…- se puso de pie.

Trato de seguir hablando pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un par de tiros dirigidos a él salieron del rifle y por suerte había logrado esquivarlos.

Lárgate de aquí, conejo despreciable!- grito cargando el rifle nuevamente indicándole que estaba a punto de disparar otra vez, si este no se movía. – tienes cinco segundos para largarte-

Bugs salió del cuarto rápidamente, no podía hablar con Daffy en ese estado, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto con él. Nunca había querido lastimarlo y creía que no lo hacía, pero tal vez al momento de no decirle nada, de no aclarar sus sentimientos, lo único que hacía era lastimarlo. Ahora sabía bien que era lo que Daff pensaba realmente, muchas veces había escuchado a otros decirle que no era nada más que un escalón para que Bugs se luciera. Se burlaban de él diciéndole que su época de gloria había sido robada por su mejor supuesto amigo; pero Daffy siempre respondía que el talento de Bugs era reconocido aun si él no estaba ahí para que reluciera, que no le importaba realmente el ser nada más que el tipo que todos detestan y al cual le disparan un sin número de veces. Y el tontamente siempre lo creyó así, hasta ese momento en el que Daffy lo había mencionado, sin saber lo mucho que el conejo lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, muchas veces había intentado cambiarlo pero no lo había conseguido y era por eso que el verlo trabajar tan bien con los otros, el ver que con los demás si podía brillar como la estrella talentosa que era, era algo que le dolía.

Era el momento de ponerle fin a esto…- suspiro. –meterse a mi cama y toquetearme después de lo que dijo. Notablemente no soy nada más que un juguete.- se dejó caer de lleno en la cama. –lo sabía desde un principio, siempre debí de haberles hecho caso, no debí de haber vuelto ni haber aceptado vivir con él, ni actuar más con él. Pero que estúpidamente despreciable eres Daffy…-

La noche paso más rápido de lo esperado para ambos, el pato se había quedado dormido mientras sollozaba recostado en su cama, mientras que Bugs no se había quitado en ni un solo momento la idea de ser el impedimento para que Daffy demostrase su talento.

Saliendo de la cama con pesadez, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su sillón. Salió del cuarto, eran apenas las seis de la mañana y se dirigía ahora a hacer el desayuno; tenía la esperanza de que el pato se hubiese calmado y que su enojo hubiese disminuido un poco ya. Entro en la cocina, pero lo primero que vio fue a Porky cocinando algo en la estufa con un mandil puesto.

Porky? Que haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado.

B..Bu.. buenos días, Bugs- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Daffy… m…me a in..inv…invitado a de..desayunar. Aun que c.. c..creo que más bien que… quería que le… hi…ci…hiciera el de…de..desayuno-

Así que sigue molesto- suspiro tomando una zanahoria del refrigerador y sentándose en una silla de la barra de la cocina.

Porky se sorprendió por las palabras de Bugs, entonces si había tenido algo que ver con él, tal y como lo había sospechado. Porky sabía que Daffy no cocinaba y que por lo tanto Bugs le tenía que hacer el desayuno, por lo que se le había hecho raro que el pato le llamara para invitarlo a desayunar y aún más raro se le había hecho el no ver al conejo en la cocina cuando llego.

S…se…se han pe… peleado cierto?- tartamudeo sin mirar al conejo.

Así es Doc. Eeeh… lamento que hayas tenido que venir a prepararle tú el desayuno…-

Eso no im…im..impor… importa, D…Daffy es un bu… bu..buen amigo mio… y… si… sie… siempre es un g… gu…gus… gusto ay…ayudar. Pero… po…por que ha si… sido?-

Todo es culpa de Marvin, si él no hubiera interrumpido, si no hubiese invitado a salir a Daffy no hubiera dicho aquello, ni él se sentiría así en estos momentos.- golpeo la mesa de la cocina.

Ma…Marvin in… invito a salir a Da…Daffy?-

El pequeño cerdito volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, impresionado por lo que había escuchado. El marciano invitando a Daffy a salir, eso sí que era algo increíble.

El… el acep… acep… acepto?-

Si, esta tarde van a salir juntos.- dijo entre dientes.

El como buen y viejo amigo del pato conocía sus sentimientos hacia Bugs y como viejo amigo de Bugs conocía sus sentimientos hacia Daffy, pero nunca le había dicho nada a este porque no se le hacía correcto el intervenir en algo tan privado como era eso. Además de que era algo que nadie más que él y Lola sabían, todos los demás ignoraban por completo el hecho de que entre ellos pudiese haber algún tipo de atracción y esto debía de mantenerse oculto ya que si los directivos de Warner se llegaban a enterar inmediatamente tomarían a Daffy como una distracción para Bugs y lo echarían a este sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero era algo que el pato no sabía, mas sin embargo Bugs estaba enterado de esto y era por eso que no podía decirle a Marvin acerca de los sentimientos que tenía por el pato y por eso había actuado como si no sintiera nada por él.

Mal…Mal…Maldición Bugs, Q…Que vas a ha..ha..hacer?-

Bueno Doc, yo esperaba…/-

Buen Día mi magnifico chef! Ya está todo listo? – dijo Daffy con una voz alegre entrando todo limpio y listo para otro día en el trabajo. – mi buen cadete, esta todo preparado?

Abrió sus ojos y fue cuando noto la presencia de Bugs, se sobresalto y se quedó inmóvil, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo parecido. En esos momentos lo menos que quería era encontrarse con el conejo y por eso mismo era que había llamado a Porky tan temprano, para no tener que enfrentarse a un momento tan incómodo como era ese.

Y..y..ya es… está todo listo, m…mi… ca… cap…capitán- bromeo Porky tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Buen Día doc- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad, sentía su boca seca y sus piernas congeladas. Respirando hondo se dirigió hacia su viejo amigo y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de este.

Aún tengo que practicar un poco, así que voy a estar en la sala…-

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, gritando Whoo-hoo de un lado a otro, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Dio un brinco más y acabo por toparse con Marvin, quien recién había bajado a desayunar,

Buen Día, Daffy.- se sonrojo un poco al ver al pato.

Buen Día Marvin- se congelo fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa. Ya había olvidado que tenía una cita con el marciano. –se me ha olvidado algo, ahora regreso-

Corrió de vuelta hacia su dormitorio.

Hola Bugs, Hola Porky no es un magnifico día?- dijo con un tono alegre.

Supongo- respondió Bugs tomando el periódico y leyendo este tratando de ignorar a Marvin.

Tan pronto como acabaron con el desayuno se dispusieron a ir a su trabajo, la actuación fue excelente como siempre, Daffy actuaba con Marvin y Porky, mientras que Bugs estaba en otro estudio actuando al lado de Lola, lo cual le dio una gran idea para poder vigilar a su pato mientras este salía con Marvin.

Por supuesto Bugsy- Rio ella.

El conejo le había pedido que fingiera que ellos dos también estaban en una cita, para que de esta manera pudiera vigilar a Daffy yendo al mismo lugar que ellos y al mismo tiempo darle celos, los cuales se encargarían de demostrarle que los sentimientos que sentía (que redundante) por Bugs aún no habían desaparecido.


	2. Chapter 2

Así fue como el tiempo en el trabajo pasó impresionantemente rápido, cosa que Daff lamento ya que ahora se encontraba en su camerino que se encontraba inconvenientemente al lado del de Bugs, enfrente del de Marvin y del otro lado tenia a Porky y después a Lola.

De…De…Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Porky acercándose a Daffy para ayudarle a abotonar su camisa. – Po… Porque estas tan nervioso?-

No tengo idea, tal vez sea porque es la primera cita que tengo. -

Pe…pe..pero tú ya has tenido… ci…citas con Bugs no… no es así?-

Yo? Citas con bugs!... tienes que estar bromeando, por supuesto que no. Él nunca las llama así y por lo tanto no son cita, siempre dice algo como: "oye Doc, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?" o "Daffy te gustaría ir a cenar fuera?". Pero nunca dice "Daffy quisieras salir conmigo?" por lo tanto no son citas- replico gritándole a Porky.

Se puso frente al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Daffy traía puesto una camisa con rayas negras y blancas la cual lo hacía ver más atractivo, de hecho le sentaba bastante bien, cosa que noto Porky de manera casi inmediata, por lo cual se preocupó por el conejo que habría de verlo partir de esa manera hacia una cita con alguien que no era él.

Bueno deséame suerte amigo- dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir del camerino.

Apenas y dio un paso afuera cuando frente a él ya se encontraba Marvin, quien lo había estado esperando desde hacía ya media hora. Volvió su mirada hacia Daffy quedando atónito por lo bien que se veía con la camisa. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al momento de verlo.

Q…Que…Bi…B…Bien te vez Da…Da…Daffy- tartamudeo Marvin

Acaso estas tratando de imitar a Porky?- rio el pato al escuchar la simpática manera de hablar

Eh…. No… yo…-

Daffy sonrió sonrojándose un poco dejando que aquella sonrisa tranquilizara un poco los nervios del marciano, podía ver que se estaba esforzando y su ropa lo decía más que nada, ya que se había puesto prácticamente un traje, en el cual él tenía que admitir que se veía muy atractivo.

Marvin tomo aire sintiéndose un poco más relajado al ver que no era el único que se encontraba nervioso, sino que Daffy también lo estaba.

Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos?- propuso Daffy.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, del camerino de Bugs salió el conejo acompañado de Lola quien iba tomándolo del brazo, ambos vestidos con ropa para salir. Lola llevaba un lindo vestido color azul, mientras que Bugs una camisa blanca formal que le venía bastante bien.

Daffy cuanto tiempo sin verte!- expreso Lola corriendo a abrazar al pato.

H…Hola… Lola… un gusto… como siempre- logro decir mientras era estrangulado por los brazos de la conejita.

Como pudo se deshizo del abrazo, apartándola de sí.

Qué guapo Daff- dijo de manera traviesa. –acaso tienen una cita?- pregunto mirando a Marvin de reojo.

Así es- respondió el marciano con una voz entre alegre y tímida

Lola volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, quien trataba de permanecer tranquilo y de no ser tan obvio mientras que sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de Daffy recorriéndolo con rapidez y permaneciendo con su semblante tranquilo como siempre.

El pato miro por un momento a Bugs, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer tan obvio, pero… lamentablemente sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que tanto Marvin como el par de conejos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos del pato no lograban apartarse del conejo.

Vámonos de una vez- dijo Daffy tomando inconscientemente a Marvin de la mano y llevándolo consigo.

Si, será mejor irnos o podemos perder la reservación en el restaurante- dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía por el hecho de que el pato lo estuviese tomando de la mano.

Bugs sintió la sangre hervirle al ver como el pato se llevaba al marciano de la mano, cuantas veces no había estado en su lugar?, cuantas veces Daffy no lo había tomado de la mano de esa manera aun cuando era de forma inconsciente, porque él sabía que era así, que Daff en realidad no lo hacía para demostrar ningún tipo de afecto, él se sentía especial al ser tomado de la mano y arrastrado hacia donde quiera que el patito quisiera. Lola noto el ligero casi invisible cambio de semblante del conejo y sonrió ampliamente.

Ella aun recordaba el momento en el que se había enterado de los sentimientos de Bugs hacia Daffy, de hecho lo había hecho de manera accidental. Había sido durante una grabación de un episodio, ella estaba ahí para aclarar unas cosas con el director que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado dirigiendo la filmación. En una parte del episodio Daffy tenía que darle un beso en la mejilla al conejo, tras haberle dado el beso el director detuvo la filmación para que pudiesen descansar un poco. Ella se acercó a Bugs quien estaba con una toalla sobre su hombro y tomando un poco de agua, lo miro a la cara con atención y fue cuando noto algo poco peculiar en el conejo; un ligero sonrojo que invadía las mejillas de este.

Estas sonrojado- se burló dándole un codazo en el brazo. – eso quiere decir que te ha gustado el beso que Daffy te ha dado cierto?-

El conejo escupió el agua que tenía dentro de su boca y el sonrojo se hizo aún más notorio, fue en ese instante cuando Lola se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

Espera un segundo…- su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo para dar paso a una mucho más grande. –A ti te gusta Daffy-

No, de que hablas? No sabes lo que estás diciendo!- grito molesto.

E conejo, el descanso se ha acabado ya…- dijo Daffy acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido como siempre y con su particular manera de hablar. – a… Hola Lola- saludo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Bugs rápidamente retomo su semblante tranquilo, no podía dejar que el pato se diera cuenta del color carmín en su rostro.

Ee… iré en un momento Doc…- dijo tomando a la conejita de la mano y llevándola consigo lejos de Daffy. – No le digas a nadie, nadie puede saberlo-

Por supuesto Bugs, el secreto está más que bien conmigo… pillo- rio.

Si ese había sido el momento en el que lo había descubierto y por medio de Porky había sido que se había enterado que al pato también le gustaba el conejo, pero por más que quisiera decirle a Daffy de los sentimientos de Bugs, Porky se lo había prohibido: "de…de…dejemos que… ellos lo ha…ha…hagan so… so… solo" había dicho el cerdito.

Iremos en mi limosina- indico Marvin con un tono amable.

Me parece bien- opino el pato.

El marciano mando traer su limosina, la cual llego en cuestión de segundos. El pato y él se adentraron en ella, esta era más pequeña que la de Bugs cosa que noto Daffy casi de inmediato. Marvin estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la limo cuando la mano de Lola lo detuvo impidiéndole el cerrarla.

Es bueno saber que tenemos tan buenos amigos- dijo Lola adentrándose en la Limosina junto con Bugs.

El pato y el marciano se quedaron en silencio sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Qué demonios creen que hacen?- pregunto Daffy con un tono molesto.

Bueno estaba pensando que podríamos tener una cita doble!- dijo Lola con entusiasmo sentándose en medio de Marvin y Daffy.

Cita doble?- pregunto Marvin con inocencia.

Así es! Será mucho más divertido! Y además…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Daffy le tapó la boca impidiéndole continuar. No estaba dispuesto a pasar su cita junto a ese par de conejos que eran tan despreciables para él.

Olvídalo Lola! Ahora largo de…!- pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del marciano.

Mm… me parece una buena idea- opino Marvin. – será divertido salir con ustedes-

Bugs sonrió levemente, eso no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado pero le agradaba lo que Lola estaba haciendo, así que no la detendría. La limosina se puso en marcha llevándolos directamente al restaurante donde Marvin había hecho la reservación, pero mientras esperaban llegar Lola empezó a hablar con el marciano acaparando toda su atención. Y como el pobre era alguien más que amable, gentil e ingenuo no se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciéndola de distracción para que Bugs pudiese hablar con Daffy.

Te vez muy bien Doc- dijo mirando de reojo al pato.

El pato permanecía sentado con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se negaba a dirigir su mirada hacia el conejo y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a hablarle.

La mano de Bugs toco la camisa de Daffy y jalo un poco de esta con la intención de hacer que el pato lo mirara, pero aquello no funcionaba, el enojo aún seguía dentro del pato.

Daffy se puso de pie y acercándose a Lola y Marvin se sentó en medio de ellos.

Tu novio se siente solo, deberías de ponerle más atención…-

Espera, pero él no es mi…-

El conejo coloco bruscamente su mano sobre el rostro de Lola y acercando el suyo al de ella impidió que siguiera hablando.

Si exactamente, somos novios Daff.- mintió Bugs

El pato abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Cuando Lola había llegado, ellos sabían que iba a actuar como la novia de Bugs, pero según el conejo le había dicho, el no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. De hecho en cierta manera le tenía un poco de miedo, la chica de vez en cuando actuaba como una lunática, además de que tenía una especial manera de hacer enojar a Bugs la cual hacia que este sintiera un no tan intenso desprecio por ella.

Pero acaso la opinión del conejo con respecto a ella había cambiado ya? En qué momento había ocurrido aquello? Y como era que nunca se había dado cuenta?

O vaya ya casi llegamos- menciono Marvin bajando el vidrio de la venta.

Aparto su mirada de ellos, sentía un nudo crearse en su garganta y un fuerte enojo nacer dentro de él, acompañado con un poco de desprecio. Desprecio hacia el conejo, aquello no era más que otra confirmación de que él en realidad no significaba nada para Bugs, nada más que un simple juguete que podía usar cuando quisiera y como se le diera la gana.

Marvin fue el primero en bajar de la limo y seguido de él bajaron el par de conejo, para después abrirle paso al pato, quien trataba de fingir un semblante tranquilo.

Se adentraron en el restaurante entrando por la puerta trasera de este, esto debido a que si entraban por enfrente rápidamente serian atacados por la gente que comenzarían a pedirles autógrafos, a tomarles fotos y a abrazarlos o cualquier otra cosa típica de sus fans.

El marciano se había tomado la molestia de preparar todo para que esa cita fuera simplemente perfecta, por lo que también había pedido un espacio privado solamente para el pato y el, claro que tuvo que cambiarlo para que pusieran una mesa para los cuatro.

Como es que tuviste tiempo para preparar esto?- pregunto Daffy mirando la hermosa decoración del lugar.

Bueno… Dodgers, se podría decir que la fama ayuda en momentos como estos- rio el marciano.

Bugs sintió un dolor en sus oídos al escucharle llamarlo de esa manera "Dodgers" no era que aborreciera ese nombre, sino que no le gustaba que Marvin tuviese una manera especial de llamar a su pato, era como si en cierta manera ellos tuvieran algo único que compartir y lo malo para el era que si lo tenían. Actuaban juntos en una de las series más famosas de Daffy, Duck Dodgers. Aunque en esta también tuviera que actuar de una manera arrogante, el pato podía brillar.

Sentándose en la mesa la comida comenzó a llegar de inmediato dejando impresionados a todos. Daffy no se esperaba que el marciano tuviese todo listo, de hecho tenía la idea de que aquello sería una cita tranquila y sencilla, pero se había equivocado.

Lola miraba con felicidad la cara de Bugs, el conejo parecía estar muy molesto con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Delicioso!- expreso Daffy sacando la lengua y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Me alegra que te guste- dijo con amabilidad Marvin, sonrojándose un poco. – quieres probar el mío?- pregunto el marciano.

El pato asintió inocentemente con la cabeza, Marvin tomo con su tenedor un poco de la comida que había en su plato y le dio a probar a Daffy, quien inmediatamente atrapo el tenedor del marciano.

El tuyo también esta delicioso- volvió su mirada al plato y tomando un poco de su comida con el tenedor e hizo lo mismo que su cita había hecho.

Acerco el tenedor al rostro de Marvin, quien aunque pareciera que no tuviera boca si la tenía. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron inmediatamente y con timidez tomo la comida.

Ante esta escena Bugs se quedó completamente impactado, que tipo de Daffy era ese? El nunca en todo ese tiempo que había pasado con él, había tenido la oportunidad de que el pato hiciese algo así. Generalmente cuando quería probar un poco del platillo de Daff y él le pedía amablemente un poco, el pato le decía algo como: "tú tienes tu propia comida orejudo." Pero era normal que fuese así ya que Daffy nunca había sido muy compartido que digamos.

Cuando había cambiado? O acaso solamente con él se comportaba de esa manera tan ruda y arrogante? Trato de permanecer tranquilo y no dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran.

Toma un poco Bugs- le dijo Lola haciendo que este volteara a verla.

Apenas y giro la cabeza cuando la cuchara de la conejita se introdujo en su boca a la fuerza.

Ahora quien miraba con asombro y molestia (mas molestia que asombro) era Daffy, no podía soportar el hecho de que Lola estuviese ahora con el conejo, ya que en cierta manera él estaba muy en desventaja con ella y eso hacía que las posibilidades de que algo sucediera entre ellos se extinguieran por completo. La conejita era simpática, bonita, era un conejo y era mujer, además de que todo el mundo estaba babeando por ella, que más podía pedir Bugs?

Sintió su corazón comprimirse nuevamente mientras seguía mirando aquella ese escena en la que el conejo era abrazado por Lola. Pero afortunadamente una mano hizo que su atención se apartara de ellos, una mano temerosa colocada suavemente sobre la suya.

Quieres postre?- pregunto Marvin con un tono alegre.

Por supuesto- respondió entusiasmado por la idea, si la comida estaba deliciosa entonces el postre estaría mucho mejor.

El marciano miro por un momento a los melosos conejos y después llamo al mesero, al cual le susurro un par de cosas que Daffy no logro escuchar. Paso un minuto y llegaron tres meseros más, dos de ellos cargando una mesa más pequeña que era para dos personas y esta llevaba consigo una vela y un pequeño jarrón con un par de flores. Mientras que el tercero traía los postres, dejo dos de ellos en la mesa donde estaba Bugs y puso los otros dos en la mesa que recién habían traído sus compañeros.

Te gustaría un poco de… p…p…privacidad?- dijo en voz baja sintiendo como su cara ardía.

Miro de reojo a los conejos para después levantarse con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Me parece perfecto- respondió con una voz tranquila.

Se sentaron en la otra mesa, quedando uno frente al otro, ahora ya no tendría que soportar el ver a ese par de tontos conejos. Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles, claro que no, Bugs no permitiría que su pato se involucrara en algo más romántico con el marciano, ya que esto podría acabar por llevarlos a algo más.

El conejo sonrió y tomando la mesa, acerco está a la de ellos, poniéndola justo a su lado.

Buena idea, de este lado pega más la brisa- dijo sonriendo y sentándose a un lado de Daffy.

Bueno de hecho, nos gustaría que nos dejaran un tiempo a…-

A solas!- les grito el pato, interrumpiendo al marciano

Buena idea Doc- bugs volvió su mirada hacia los meseros. – se podrían ir por favor?-

Esto hizo que Daffy se diera de golpes contra la mesa, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamarles la mano de Marvin tomo la suya.

No importa- sonrió.

Rápidamente sus mejillas se encendieron, tal vez estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el marciano. Y es que era increíble que fuera tan tranquilo y gentil, pero aun así había algo, le faltaba ese algo travieso que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Y precisamente mientras pensaba en ese algo mientras comía su pastel, sintió como la suave pata del conejo se pegaba contra la suya y la recorría hasta llegar un poco más debajo de su rodilla. Un escalofrió hizo que se quedara estático como una estatua con sus ojos bien abiertos, era impresionante como su corazón se aceleraba con algo con sencillo como eso.

Sucede algo Dodgers?- pregunto confundido por la expresión del pato.

Lola tiro "accidentalmente" su tenedor y se agacho a recogerlo, momento que aprovecho para mirar debajo de la mesa y el mantel, logrando ver lo que Bugs estaba haciendo.

No, estoy bien- sonrió nervioso y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero la pata de Bugs cambio de posición, entrelazándose con la suya dejando que la piel de sus patas sintiera la suavidad de la del conejo que se frotaba ligeramente contra la suya. Golpeo la mesa al sentir aquello y se puso rápidamente de pie, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese tonto conejo jugase con el por lo que…

Lola, muévete- dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono rudo.

La conejita se puso de pie de inmediato al ver la cara de enojo de Daffy y se sentó donde antes se encontraba el, mientras que el pato se sentó junto a Marvin, quien ahora lo miraba impresionado y sonrojado a la vez.

Eres un idiota- pensó Bugs al ver como el pato se sentaba frente a él.

En lugar de solucionar el problema solamente logro que este fuese aún más grande. Ya que ahora ambas piernas del conejo tenían atrapadas las suyas.

O maldito conejo despreciable!- grito poniéndose de pie.

Eeeh… what's up Doc?- pregunto Bugs manteniéndose tranquilo ante todo, como si no estuviese haciendo nada.

Sucede algo Daffy?- pregunto Marvin, mirándolo con un poco de miedo, el pato sí que era enérgico.

No!- respondió aun con enojo.

El marciano sintió un poco de dolor al escuchar el mal trato de Daffy hacia él, cosa que pudo notar el pato de inmediato y por la cual cambio rápidamente su semblante. Después de todo Marvin se estaba esforzando mucho por él, algo que nadie había hecho nunca, algo que Bugs no haría nunca.

Lo… lo… lo lamento- se sentó soltando un suspiro por sus labios. – no quería gritarte- murmuro en voz baja pero suficientemente fuerte como para que el marciano lo escuchara.

Colocando una mano sobre la de Marvin volvió su mirada a él para mostrarle una sonrisa, el también debía esforzarse para que las cosas salieran bien, así que… no dejaría que los absurdos intentos de sacarlo de quicio del conejo tuvieran éxito.

Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo y un sonrojo en su rostro, bajo su mirada rápidamente.

No…no im…im…im…importa- dijo con su voz amable con un toque de alegría.

Por otro lado Bugs no podía sopórtalo más, la mano que tenía sobre una de sus piernas, comenzó a agarrar el pellejo de esta aprensándolo con fuerza, descargando de esta manera el enojo que le daba el ver como la atención de Daffy no se apartaba de Marvin, quería que eso terminara de una vez por todas. Quería tener a su pato de vuelta y lo tendría a cualquier costo, sabía que a Daffy no le gustaba realmente Marvin… o al menos hasta ese momento creía que era así, pero también estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos podrían cambiar en cualquier momento.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo su esfuerzo por mantener los sentimientos de Daffy hacia él, se fuera a la basura. Tantos años guardando ese amor secreto que le tenía, tantos años soportando el papel de amigo, tantos años impidiendo que alguien lo lastimara. No lo desperdiciaría, tenía que acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

La comida no tardó mucho en terminar y ahora se encontraban en el cine, Marvin había hecho una reservación hasta el final de la sala, donde nadie los podía ver y no los podrían molestar.

Se acomodaron en los cómodos asientos y por más que Daffy había pedido dentro de su mente que no le tocara sentarse junto a Bugs, termino por sentarse junto a él, como si el conejo hubiese preparado todo para que a ellos les tocara sentarse junto al otro.

Voy por algo de tomar, ahora vuelvo- anuncio Lola poniéndose de pie. – Marvin me podrías ayudar?- le pregunto sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Que acaso no puedes cargar tus propias cosas?- le pregunto Daffy con un tono sarcástico. – o porque mejor no llevas a tu noviecito?- señaló a Bugs.

Está bien, ni importa yo iré, además también quería comprar unas golosinas- dijo Marvin.

Salieron de la sala dejándolos a solas, por primera vez desde que habían discutido.

Daffy se quedó con sus brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido.

Desde hace cuánto que salen juntos?- pregunto con seriedad.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia él, el pato le había quitado la oportunidad de iniciar la conversación de una manera muy repentina.

eH?- pregunto sin comprender bien a lo que se refería.

Lola y tu, desde hace cuanto que salen? No me habías mencionada nada- lo miro de reojo.

El conejo respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire por su nariz con suma tranquilidad, coloco sus manos en su nuca y recargo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Desde…mmmm… déjame pensarlo…- cerro sus ojos por un momento.

Sintió como si su corazón se estuviera deteniendo lentamente, mientras que la tristeza volvía con lentitud.

A ya lo recuerdo, desde nunca Doc- respondió sin mirarlo.

Daffy se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar por una explicación, las palabras de Bugs comenzaron a aparecer.

Te gusta?- pregunto en seco

El pato se quedó en silencio, la pregunta le había caído como balde de agua fría. Por más que quisiera decirle que sí, sabía que no era cierto, lo que sentía por Marvin no era más que cariño a un buen amigo, pero lo que sentía por Bugs, era distinto. Lo podía notar en lo acelerado que se encontraba su corazón en esos momentos, por el simple hecho de encontrarse a su lado.

No lo sé…- respondió bajando un poco su mirada.

No es suficiente para ti, el… no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti-

Rápidamente el enojo comenzó a aflorar, como se atrevía a decir algo como eso?

A enserio? Entonces quien es suficiente para mí? Tu acaso? Tu eres suficiente para mí? Conejo estúpido-

Bugs volvió su rostro hacia Daffy y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, dijo con un tono sensual.

Tú sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas… Duck- dejo que su mirada recorriera por un momento el atuendo que llevaba puesto el pato. – te vez muy bien hoy Daffy, ahora si me dejaras aclararte todo?-

Antes de que pudiera responder las figuras de Lola y Marvin acercándose, les impidieron el seguir hablando. El marciano traía consigo una buena ración de palomitas junto con unos cuantos dulces, mientras que Lola llevaba un par de sodas y un montón de golosinas. Tan pronto como se sentaron la sala se oscureció por completo.

Y ahora bien Daffy se encontraba en medio de Marvin y Bugs , no se podía quitar de la mente lo que el conejo le había dicho. "tú sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas… Duck" acaso era esa una manera de hacerle ver que el ya conocía los sentimientos que el tenia hacia el conejo? Sintió su rostro enrojecer de inmediato al pensar en la tan peligrosa idea de que eso fuese cierto.

Miro los descansa brazos por un momento y noto que tanto la mano de Marvin como la de Bugs estaban en estos, como si estuviesen esperando por ser tomadas por las suyas. Por lo que prefirió quedarse con sus brazos cruzados.

Una vez más la pata traviesa de Bugs se hizo cargo de molestar al pato, acercándola a la pata de Daffy y frotándola nuevamente, pudo notar aun a pesar de la oscuridad el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de su amigo de tantos años.

Deja de hacer eso…- murmuro con enojo.

Necesitamos hablar…- murmuro el conejo acercándose más al pato.

Quería que se detuviera, sabía que si continuaba jugando con el de esa manera acabaría por dejarse llevar y podría hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Pero acaso el conejo ya estaba consciente de sus sentimientos? Eso era algo que lo intrigaba y solo había una manera de averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con el… a solas.

Mientras el pato razonaba las cosas con sumo cuidado, Marvin también estaba planeando algo… algo que sin darse cuenta sería una equivocación… o tal vez no?

Daffy- murmuro con un tono suave.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia Marvin y en cuanto hizo esto no le dio ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar cuando los labios del marciano se unieron a los suyos, labios cálidos que comenzaron a moverse acariciando los suyos, pero él estaba en shock. No sabía qué hacer, sencillamente su mente se había bloqueado y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue colocar su mano sobre el descansa brazos en el que se encontraba aun apoyada la mano de Bugs.

Ambos conejos también estaban en shock, pero más que nada el conejo, no se esperaba que el marciano hiciera algo como eso. Ahora bien miraba como alguien más hacia algo que él no había podido hacer nunca, alguien que no era e l estaba tocando lo que era suyo por derecho, lo que él había estado deseando obtener desde hace muchos años atrás. Sintió la rabia apoderarse del rápidamente.

Tranquilo, tranquilo…- le decía Lola tomándolo de la otra mano, nadie sabía de lo que era Bugs capaz de hacer por su pato.

Con muchos esfuerzos logro ponerse de pie y de esta manera salir de la sala, de lo contrario aquello acabaría mal. Sintió náuseas y al mismo tiempo mucho enojo acumularse dentro de él. Se dirigió al baño donde esperaba aclarar un poco su mente.

Mientras tanto Daffy logro salir del shock y razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello era acaso lo mejor?

La falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse.

Lo lamento- dijo Marvin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No, esta… está bien- tartamudeo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

El marciano se puso rápidamente de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Había perdido su conciencia, aun cuando deseaba seguir besando al pato, la poco reacción de este lo hizo sentir en cierta manera despreciado… no correspondido.

Daffy parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces saliendo del shock, ahora su mente le reclama el hecho de que no hubiese correspondido aquello, de alguna manera algo dentro de sí le decía que había herido los sentimientos del marciano. Pero es que aquello lo había tomado muy de sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar… pero… también en un momento de ese corto beso sintió que no era correcto que lo hiciera y fue por eso… que no le había correspondido a Marvin.

Encontrándose en el baño con su cabeza prácticamente metida en el lavadero, mojando su rostro para intentar controlar la rabia, la puerta del baño se abrió produciendo un chirrido y abriéndole paso a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

El marciano entro rápidamente y corrió hasta el lavaba recargándose en este, volvió su mirada al espejo, aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Bugs.

Que fue lo que hice?- dijo con su voz quebrantada. – hacer aquello de esa manera… y además eh salido huyendo como un cobarde, sin poder decirle ninguna buena explicación.

Respiro hondo sintiendo su pecho doler por un momento, estaba a punto de perder el control y él lo sabía bastante bien.

Eeeh… whats up doc?- pregunto acercándose a Marvin.

El marciano se sobresaltó al ver al conejo tan repentinamente cerca de él. Trago saliva con dificultad, no lo había pensado sino hasta ese instante en el que lo había visto, no solamente había besado a Daffy sino que lo había hecho enfrente de nadie más y nadie menos que Bugs, el conejo que a pesar de lo que sus palabras indicasen, su mirada y sus ojos decían algo muy diferente con respecto al pato.

B…Bugs- tartamudeo.

Sabes Marvin, el trabajar con Daffy no es una tarea sencilla… creo que eso lo sabes cierto?- volvió su mirada hacia el techo recargándose contra la pared. – si eres tan observador como yo, ya te abras dado cuenta que su talento no tiene igual no es así? Además de que su actitud llega a tener ciertas dificultades... sabes a lo que me refiero no? El pato llega a ser muy individualista.

Para mi Daffy siempre ha sido una persona admirable, ciertamente con un gran talento que debe de ser explotado al máximo. Y es por eso que… creo que está mucho mejor trabajando al lado de Porky y mío, sabes porque lo digo no es cierto… conejo?-

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, Marvin había tocado una fibra demasiado sensible, sino es que la más sensible que existía en la relación del pato y el conejo. Sonrió con suma tranquilidad, aun cuando un aura oscura comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. Se acercó al marciano y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

Muy bien… Doc… creo que he tenido más que suficiente.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos más para que ahora los dos se encontraran peleando, el conejo tomo del cuello al marciano y sosteniéndolo con fuerza lo hizo salir del baño, llevándolo hasta el pasillo.

Por otro lado se encontraban Lola y Daffy aun dentro de la sala.

Que haces saliendo con Marvin? Todo este tiempo creí que tu sentías algo más por Bugs- murmuro la coneja acercándose al pato.

Pues has creído mal Lola-

Enserio? Entonces todos esos actos celosos que has presentado son solo coincidencia?- replico.

Por supuesto que no, cuales actos celosos? No me gusta Bugs, yo… yo… yo no siento nada por el- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja.

Mentira, aquello no era más que una cruel mentira diseñada para convencerse de algo incierto. Él quería al conejo, lo quería, lo necesitaba y sabía que el estar lejos de él no le hacía bien.

Lola noto la tristeza en la mirada de Daffy, aquello le partía el corazón, el pobre pato se estaba mortificando por el amor del conejo sin saber que lo había ganado desde hacía ya muchos años atrás, pero no podía decir nada: se lo había prometido a Porky, por lo tanto se quedaría en silencio.

Mientras tanto la pelea se continuaba desarrollando en el pasillo, Bugs estrello el cuerpo de Marvin contra la pared sin soltarlo del cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Creo que debes de saber que no me gusta que toquen las cosas que me pertenecen y por lo tanto te sugiero que te alejes de Daffy. Él es mío- le grito el conejo al marciano.

Como puedes decir eso? Que es lo que hace que te atrevas a decir que Dodgers te pertenece?- replico Marvin con el mismo tono molesto del conejo.

En primera el hecho de que llevamos diecisiete años de conocernos, en segunda que llevamos más de nueve años viviendo juntos, en tercera porque hemos trabajado muchos años juntos y nuestras películas han logrado recaudar una cifra de dinero que tú nunca llegarías ni siquiera a imaginar. Y por último porque estoy completamente seguro que él me prefiere a mi antes que a ti.

El marciano se quedo en completo silencio por unos pocos segundos, pero después comenzó a reírse en voz baja la cual fue elevando poco a poco hasta que su carcajada se dejo escuchar por todo el pasillo. Habia algo que solamente el y Porky sabían, ese algo era lo que marcaria la diferencia, ese algo era lo que haría que Bugs Bunny se tragase sus propias palabras de vuelta.

Eso es lo que crees? En serio?- dijo conteniendo un poco la risa. – Dejame informarte de algo que te van a decir esta noche. El programa de Duck Dodgers es un completo éxito y ha estado recaudando mucho dinero, por lo cual le van a dar un premio a Daffy. Ahora bien orejudo piensa esto: cuando mañana le den el premio a Daffy en verdad crees que va a querer seguir trabajando contigo? Él va a tener la oportunidad de probar lo que es la gloria trabajando al lado nuestro, mientras que contigo nunca va ni ha tenido la oportunidad de sobresalir como debería. Es obvio que él nos va a preferir a nosotros, además de que… los hermanos Warner han enviado una carta en la cual indican que de ahora en adelante Daffy deberá vivir junto conmigo y Porky, debido a que de esta forma podremos practicar más.

Nunca antes había comprendido lo que hacía que una persona se sintiera devastada, no hasta ese momento. Se quedó atónito, soltó al marciano dejándolo libre.

Dodgers sabe lo que le conviene, él es una persona muy inteligente. Y por lo tanto… yo creo que no va a pasar mucho tiempo siendo tuyo, no ya no más.

Por un lado estaba feliz por el hecho de que fuesen a reconocer el talento de Daffy premiándolo, pero… por otro lado le dolía que ese reconocimiento fuese dado por su trabajo al lado de Marvin y Porky y no del suyo. Además de que de ahora en adelante debería vivir con ellos dos, lo cual significaba que él no lo podría ver más, no tendría la oportunidad de verlo dormir, tampoco podría sentarse a ver la tele junto a él, no lo podría molestar, ni mucho menos podría tener su atención.

Por un momento se sintió mareado, aquellos eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Se olvidaría de el? Las cosas serían como Marvin le había dicho, de hecho a él no le extrañaría que fuese asi. Que tenía el para ofrecerle? Una vida en la cual no podría subir nunca al primer plano? Un lugar en el cual siempre seria el odiado y no el amado? Un puesto por debajo del suyo? No era nada… no tenía nada para darle. Todo estaba acabado ya, no podría proteger más ese amor que había mantenido encendido durante diecisiete largos años.

Creo que al fin abres los ojos Bugs. No te preocupes no mencionare nada de esto a nadie- le informo Marvin adentrándose nuevamente en la sala.

Daffy vio al marciano llegar, pero no era a el a quien esperaba, más bien estaba esperando el retorno de Bugs.

Donde esta Bugs- pregunto mirando a Marvin.

Viene en seguida- respondió en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que viera la silueta del conejo adentrándose en la sala y acercándose a ellos. Pero raramente… lucia algo… diferente? Si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años, era a identificar cuando algo no andaba bien.

Te has tardado- le dijo Lola algo preocupada. – ha ocurrido algo?

No, estoy…- miro de reojo a Daffy, notando que el pato lo estaba mirando con atención esperando por su respuesta. – estoy bien no te preocupes-

sintio su celular vibrar y de inmediato supo que era la llamada que se iba a encargar de informarle de la premiación de Daffy.

Tenemos que irnos- dijo mirando su celular y tomando la mano de Lola, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Pero antes de que se pudiera ir junto con la conejita, la mano de Daffy tomo la suya deteniéndolo.

Se encontraba preocupado, era algo que no podía evitar. Algo no le gustaba de todo eso y quería saber que era lo que hacía que el conejo se encontrara tan alterado.

Que está pasando?- pregunto con un tono serio.

Bugs sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante, mientras que Marvin lo observaba con atención. Por qué el pato hacia eso? Tomarlo de la mano tan repentinamente siempre hacia que las ganas de tenerlo cerca aumentaran aún más.

Tengo unos asuntos que atender- aparto la mano del pato con delicadeza. – nos vemos en casa Daff-

Sin más ni más se fue dejándolo a solas con Marvin.

Que es lo que sucede?- le pregunto Lola un tanto preocupada

Sacando su celular miro este que no dejaba de vibrar. Solto un suspiro antes de apretar el botón para recibir la llamada.

Whats up doc?- contesto fingiendo un tono tranquilo. – tengo un par de cosas que debo de preguntar y decir-

La discusión no duro menos de una hora, en la cual el conejo había reclamado el hecho de que se le había avisado antes al marciano que a él, aun cuando él era el mejor amigo de Daffy y el representante de los Looney Tunes. Los directivos no tuvieron más remedio que escuchar y pedir disculpas antes de darle la mala noticia a Bugs, aunque se suponía que debía de ser más buena que mala.

Bueno supongo que esto ha sido todo por hoy no es cierto?- dijo Daffy soltando un suspiro.

Se encontraban de vuelta en la limosina del Marciano, yendo de regreso al apartamento, la preocupación del conejo no lo dejaba en paz, quería saber la razón de su raro comportamiento.

Eso era algo que había notado Marvin, desde que el conejo se había ido Daffy actuaba de manera extraña, se le veía preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo, y por alguna razón estaba completamente seguro de que tenía algo que ver con el conejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron hasta la puerta del enorme apartamento y manteniéndose por un momento frente a esta, Daffy comenzó a buscar las llaves, las cuales no tardó en encontrar. Sacándolas metió está dentro del orificio correspondiente y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta la mano del marciano lo detuvo.

Gracias por este gran día que decidiste compartir conmigo… Dodgers- menciono con un rubor en su rostro.

Si… eeh… gracias por planearlo todo tan bien… Marvin, nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí-

El marciano se acercó un poco más a Daffy con la intención de robar de esos labios un beso más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al conejo que al verlos frunció el ceño de manera inmediata.

Piensan quedarse afuera?- pregunto con cierto disgusto en su voz.

El pato se apartó rápidamente de Marvin y se adentró lo antes posible al lugar, mientras que detrás de él iba el marciano.

Llegando a la sala logro notar que sobre la mesa de centro de esta, se encontraba una botella de ginebra y un vaso medio lleno, al parecer el conejo había estado bebiendo un poco, algo raro en él. Por lo general solamente bebía cuando era una celebración de algo importante o cuando algo andaba mal y como según él no se celebraba nada ese día… entonces… algo andaba mal.

Marvin caminaba directo hacia Daffy cuando la mano de Bugs lo detuvo por los hombros y lo pego contra la pared.

Alto ahí pequeño, necesito hablar con Daffy y no quiero que andes por aquí, te queda claro, Doc?- lo miro con seriedad

Marvin devolvió la mirada de disgusto, pero cambio esta rápidamente al recordar que muy pronto no habría conejo que se interfiriera entre él y el pato. Así que sin decir nada subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Perdón por haberme ido tan rápido- dijo mordiendo la zanahoria que tenía en la mano.

Has estado bebiendo- señalo la botella sin mirar al conejo. – a que se debe?- pregunto observándolo de reojo.

Bugs se limitó a sonreír, se sentó en el sillón y mirando la botella comenzó a traer recuerdos de vuelta a su cabeza.

Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- pregunto en seco.

Por supuesto que si, como podría olvidar tal pesadilla- bromeo el pato sentándose al lado del conejo.

Tomo el vaso con el licor servido y lo tomo de un solo trago, sintiendo el licor quemar su garganta.

Cuando me hablaste lo primero que pensé fue: "ese pato tiene una voz asombrosa"- menciono sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y sin dejar de sonreír.

Daffy volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia el conejo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Bugs estaba confesando algo que él no sabía, algo que era un alago hacia su persona, como era eso posible? tal vez ya llevaba mucho tiempo tomando y eso era lo que hacía que el conejo dijese tonterías como esas. Pero… si tenía que beber para que dijera cosas impresionantes como esas, entonces podía beber todo lo que quisiera.

Recuerdo perfectamente como ocurrió todo…

Flashback

Era el primer día de trabajo de Bugs el día que sería presentado a los contados Looneys que existían en ese tiempo. El conejo iba acompañado de uno de los directores.

Lo llevaron al escenario donde estaba la filmación de una de las películas de Daffy. El pato se encontraba dando saltos por doquiera, riéndose locamente, haciéndole travesuras al pobre Porky, que intentaba cazarlo.

Corte, tendremos un breve descanso- grito el director al ver llegar a su compañero junto con el "nuevo"

Atención!- grito el acompañante de Bugs. – quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo sonriente.

Todos se acercaron a él intrigados por el nuevo personaje que ahora se encontraba ahí de pie, con una cara sonriente mientras que por dentro los nervios lo estaban consumiendo con rapidez. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder estar ahí… pero…

Bien, él es Bugs Bunny. Nuestro nuevo compañero- todos aplaudieron ante la introducción.

Pero hubo algo especial entre esa lluvia de aplausos, alguien que comenzó a gritar alocadamente y que se acercó con mucho entusiasmo al conejo.

Daffy sabía que el ser nuevo es algo difícil al principio y al ver al conejo lo primero que había pensado era en ayudarle a adentrarse en ese complicado mundo en el que brillas o te exterminan. Pero para él era fácil en esos momentos, todo era muy fácil, después de todo estaba en su mejor tiempo, era el personaje más querido y famoso que tenían hasta ese momento.

Daffy, Porky- dijo el director, riendo al ver al pato llegar con una sonrisa y tomando con fuerza al cerdito, arrastrándolo junto consigo. – recíbanlo con gusto, trátenlo bien y enséñenle todo.

Sí, señor- grito el pato como si fuera un soldado. – Vamos, compatriota.-

Tomando al conejo de la mano y soltando a Porky se dirigió rápidamente fuera del lugar para llevar al conejo a dar un recorrido por el lugar.

Mi nombre es Daffy Duck- dijo con su divertido tono de voz. – no te preocupes yo te enseñare cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… oh y él es…- se detuvo en seco volviendo su mirada hacia atrás buscando al cerdito que corría unos metros más atrás que ellos.

Esperen!- grito Porky.

Él es Porky, trabajamos juntos.- rio. – vamos apúrate jamón! Será divertido trabajar juntos Whoo-hoo-hoo- salto alocado.

Estoy seguro de que si, Doc- sonrió Bugs.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y todo iba más que bien entre ellos, hasta que un día…

Daffy, tenemos que hablar contigo…-

Todo se derrumbó en ese momento estando en la oficina del director. Todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante para él. Las cosas ya no funcionarían igual, le habían pedido deshacerse de su papel de loco un poco y adentrarse más en el papel de una persona deseosa de fama, poder y dinero.

Fue así como su transformación comenzó poco a poco, como perdió lo que era el respeto y se convirtió en el pato amargo que era en esos momentos. Talentoso como nadie, pero poco reconocido; pero aun así amaba lo que hacía, aun cuando veía como todo se empezaba a centrar en Bugs y no en él, aun cuando su papel se había vuelto más complicado y menos alocado, él amaba hacer reír a los demás y si esa era la manera… entonces… estaba bien.

Nunca me dijiste lo que paso esa vez… con el director… que fue lo que te dijo para que fueras disminuyendo tu manera alocada de ser?- dijo Bugs mirándolo con seriedad.

Nunca se lo había dicho al conejo por una cosa: lo quería demasiado como para decir que era por su culpa, para poder actuar a su lado sin opacarlo tanto, para poder ser su amigo y rival al mismo tiempo, para que fuera él, el victorioso y él, el tonto

Esas son cosas del pasado que no merecen ser recordadas- índico con tranquilidad recargándose en el sillón.

Ahora que lo pensaba… cual había sido el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de el? No lo sabía precisamente, era algo que había crecido de repente y se dio cuenta de ellos poco a poco, cuando sentía cierta presión en su pecho cuando besaba a alguien en algún episodio, o cuando tenía que pasar horas practicando al lado de otro. Tal vez había sido en esas horas que compartieron juntos preparándose para sus actuaciones más aplaudidas y famosas: Rabbit Season, Duck Season, Duck, Rabbit, Duck y Rabbit Fire.

Eran buenos tiempos no es cierto- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Si, buenos tiempos- rio Bugs. –Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season, Fire-

Rieron simultáneamente, se habían divertido mucho haciendo esa escena. Bugs volvió por un momento su mirada a Daffy, observando con alegría al pato riendo, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se apagó ante el pensamiento de que pronto no lo tendría más por ahí, riéndose, maldiciendo, gritando, dando órdenes o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que el pato hacia normalmente.

No quiero- pensó. –no puedo-

Sin pensarlo mucho y con rápidos movimientos se acercó al pato, tomo el rostro de este con una mano para que lo mirara y sin decir nada lo beso. Pego sus labios contra los de Daffy con mucha delicadeza.

El pato se encontraba atónito con sus ojos abiertos, su mente estaba en blanco, eso no podía ser cierto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Coloco sus manos en el brazo libre de Bugs para intentar empujarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue precisamente que se moviera, pero no la manera indicada. El conejo comenzó a acercarse más sin deshacer el beso, sino que profundizando este.

Esto no está bien, esto no está bien- repetía Daffy en su cabeza

Lentamente sentía como Bugs hacia que su cuerpo quedara recostado en el sillón, acomodando sus piernas sobre este, de tal manera que el quedaba acostado y el conejo encima de el, con sus rodillas y codos recargados en el sillón, permitiéndole el permanecer en una posición en la cual se podía acercar a Daffy pero no dejar caer su peso sobre él, después de todo el pato era de una complexión un poco más delicada que la suya.

Daffy sentía la falta de aire hacerse presente por lo cual tuvo que voltear su mirada para deshacer el beso y poder tomar un bocado de aire, cosa que hizo desesperadamente.

Intentas matarme, conejo despreciable?- replico molesto.

Lo siento Daff- rio mirando al pato.

Miro al conejo de reojo no podía voltear porque sabía que si lo hacia sus labios serian capturados nuevamente, pero Bugs no era tonto, por el contrario. Él sabía que el pato tardaría en acostumbrarse a algo así, que era completamente normal que actuara de esa manera después de haber permanecido diecisiete años como amigos (aun y cuando había ciertas cosas que no eran tan de amigos)

Sonrió ampliamente para volver a acercar su rostro al de Daffy para plantar un beso en la mejilla de este y después con sus labios y nariz comenzar a acariciar su cara, persuadiéndolo para continuar con el beso. Deseaba besarlo aún mas, deseaba acariciarlo, lo deseaba a todo el, eso y nada más.

Maldición- repetía en murmullos mientras su rostro se enrojecía ante lo que el conejo hacía.

Los bigotes del conejo le hacían cosquillas cada vez que rozaba sus labios contra su mejilla. De manera lenta comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones, todo empezaba a nublarse y lo único que escucha era el palpitar de su corazón, acelerado… a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

Pero una pregunta llego a su mente, una pregunta hecha con el poco razonamiento que aún le quedaba: el siente lo mismo?

Vamos conejo para de una vez- dijo con una voz débil y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Bugs, fingiendo un intento de apartarlo de él.

Coloco su mano e hizo un poco de presión, fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió, el corazón de Bugs latía tan rápido como el suyo (o bueno tal vez un poco menos ya que después de todo el llevaba las riendas en ese momento)

Un delicado beso contra su cuello y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no pudo soportarlo más….

Volvió su mirada al conejo para que este volviera a unir sus labios contra los suyos, cosa en la que él le ayudo un poco, buscando también la unión.

Estaba en un sueño, eso no podía ser más que otro loco sueño. Aunque nunca se lo dijera muchas veces él también había soñado con Daffy, soñado con besarlo, con tenerlo solo para él y eso… eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Increíblemente el pato le estaba correspondiendo e incluso podía sentir las manos del pato acariciar su cuerpo con lentitud, paseando principalmente por su espalda.

Daffy subió aún más sus manos hasta llegar a las orejas del conejo, las cuales acaricio con movimientos ligeros. Rápidamente Bugs reacciono ante aquellas caricias, apartándose velozmente del pato al sentir esa descarga eléctrica por toda su columna y extremidades.

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- sonrió el emplumado con malicia. – una parte notablemente sensible para el increíble Bugs Bunny- se burló.

El conejo se quedó impresionado, nunca le había pasado algo así, esa era la primera vez que alguien tocaba sus orejas y tenía esa extraña reacción.

Te voy a hacer llorar Pato loco- amenazo acercándose nuevamente a Daffy.

Pero antes de que comenzaran con otro beso, pisadas comenzaron a escucharse interrumpiendo el momento y alterando al pato por completo. Apenas y acababa de regresar de una cita con Marvin en la cual el marciano lo había besado y ya se encontraba en el sillón de la sala besándose con Bugs, que demonios era lo que le ocurría?

Aparto al conejo de un empujón haciendo que cayera del sillón y de un salto bajo de este, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Dodgers- llamo Marvin llegando a la sala.

Miro alrededor y lo único que pudo ver fue al conejo sentado mirando la tele con aburrimiento, después se dirigió a la cocina en busca del pato, quien precisamente se encontraba ahí, tomando una taza de té con suma tranquilidad.

Dodgers- lo llamo nuevamente pero con un tono más alegre.

Ya estaba por subir Marvin- dijo Daffy dejando la taza a un lado.

El marciano soltó un suspiro, aliviado porque sus malos presentimientos hayan sido erróneos. Había estado esperando por Daffy durante todo ese tiempo, estaba esperando a que el pato se dirigiera a su cuarto solo, sin ningún conejo que lo acompañase.

Sucede algo Doc.?- pregunto Bugs con intriga, acercándose al pequeño.

No- respondió aun con el tono alegre. – solo… venía a decirte Dodgers que mañana hay trabajo temprano, así que… será mejor que subas a dormir de una buena vez.-

Por supuesto que es una buena idea, el dormir es necesario para mantener mi hermosa cara radiante-

Dejando la taza, se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir nada más.

Espero que no hayas tocado ni una sola pluma de Dodgers- dijo Marvin con seriedad y mirando a Bugs de reojo.

El conejo se limitó a sonreír y sin responder ante aquella aparente amenaza subió a su cuarto.

Daffy recargo su frente contra la puerta de su habitación, que era lo que había hecho? Una parte de él se encontraba satisfecho por lo que había sucedido con el conejo, pero la otra estaba más destrozada que antes. Había vuelto a ser el juguete de Bugs?

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- repetía golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra la puerta.

Eso no estaba bien, además de que como miraría de ahora en adelante al conejo, con qué cara se presentaría a él? Sintió su rostro arder en cuanto escucho un "whats up doc?" justo detrás de él. No podia voltear a verlo, no sintiéndose así de avergonzado. Nunca antes había perdido el control así, nunca antes había actuado de esa manera, al menos no frente a él.

Eh yo, ya me iba. Buenas noches Bugsy- logro decir con rapidez antes de adentrarse en su cuarto.

Bugs miro con preocupación la reacción del pato, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al cuarto de Daffy, la presencia del marciano volvió a interrumpir.

Marvin miro de manera amenazante al conejo, por lo cual este prefirió apartarse dejando así el asunto con el pato y sin decir nada solamente se metió en su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche paso ligeramente rápido para los tres y ahora un nuevo día estaba comenzando a transcurrir.

Tengo que actuar normal- se dijo Daffy así mismo bajando las escaleras.

Respiro hondo y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos se adentró en la cocina, esperaba escuchar un "Buenos días Doc" o un "Otro buen día Doc" o cualquier otra frase que tuviese un "Doc" añadido al final. Pero no llego, no escucho la voz del conejo. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse solamente con una cocina vacía y un plato junto a la estufa y una nota en el refrigerador.

Tomo la nota sintiendo su nerviosismo disminuir de manera inmediata.

De cuando acá ese conejo estúpido deja notas?-

"_tu desayuno ya está servido. Tuve que salir temprano_" sin más remedio se dispuso a comer lo que el conejo le había preparado, para después disponerse a ir a trabajar, yendo en su propia limosina siendo acompañado por Marvin.

El día paso realmente normal, fueron al set, hicieron su trabajo, rieron un poco, se enojaron un poco y al final…

Qui…qui…quieres ir a t…tomar algo?- le pregunto Porky a su viejo amigo.

Por supuesto- contesto Daffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porky y Marvin hicieron intercambio de miradas sonriendo por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Se adentraron en lo que era la sala de descanso en donde se juntaban a tomar algo de café o comer algo en el poco tiempo que tenían de descanso o al final de las grabaciones.

Daffy abrió despreocupadamente la puerta y apenas dio un paso dentro de la sala, cuando un grito resonó atrayendo su atención por completo.

"Felicidades!"- gritaron los Looney Tunes en unisonó.

La gran mayoría, casi todos se encontraban ahí mirando con felicidad al pato y dejando caer una buena cantidad de confeti sobre él. Sobre una mesa había un gran pastel y junto a él se encontraba de pie el director que había estado trabajando con Daffy durante todo ese tiempo y en su mano sostenía lo que era una pequeña estatua del pato que tenía escrito: "por su increíble trabajo en la realización de Duck Dodgers"

Eh?- tartamudeo boquiabierto. – que sucede aquí?-

Esto es para ti Dodgers- se acercó el director. – por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo.-

Todos corrieron a felicitarlo, estrecharle la mano y decirle lo felices que estaban por él.

Felicidades Daff- dijo Sylvestre apretando la mano del pato y abrazándolo.

Te lo mereces pato loco- le dijo Elmer estrechando su mano con la de él.

Bien hecho compadre- dijo Speedy.

Así uno a uno fueron dándole sus felicitaciones, para después comenzar con lo que vendría siendo el festejo en el cual se hicieron cargo de no solo embriagar al pato con champaña, sino que también llenarlo de pastel, confeti y mucha comida.

Pero había algo que Daffy no podía sacar de su cabeza, a pesar de que estaba acompañado de todos sus amigos e incluso uno que otro no tan amigo por alguna razón se sentía solo. Como si la compañía de ellos no fuera suficiente y eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, no importaba que se encontraran todos los Looney hay reunidos para celebrarlo, no importaba si no se encontraba el.

Durante todo el festejo el conejo no había aparecido ni una sola vez, miraba la puerta de su camerino y esta permanecía abierta dejándole ver que dentro no había nadie.

Qué raro que Bugs no esté aquí- menciono Elmer notando la ausencia del conejo.

Cierto, Sam hoy no les tocaba trabajar juntos?- le pregunto el gato con su raro tono de voz, al bigotudo vaquero que no dejaba de echar disparos al techo.

Sí, pero se fue temprano-

"se fue temprano?"- pensó Daffy extrañado.

Bugs nunca había salido temprano de ninguna grabación, de hecho muchas veces el era el último en irse, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. No podía negarlo, no solo sentía tristeza porque no se encontrara ahí, sino que también un sentimiento de enojo y desprecio hacia el conejo estaba volviéndose más grande.

Esa era la primera vez que se le entregaba un reconocimiento por su trabajo y que hacia el conejo… se iba temprano a casa? Él siempre había estado en todas sus premiaciones, sintiendo celos o no estaba ahí para decirle un buen: Felicidades Conejo despreciable! Diciendo la última palabra mucho más alto que las demás. Siempre estuvo ahí sin faltar ni una sola vez, siendo el primero en felicitarlo, el primero en darle un regalo y el ultimo en irse. Cuantas veces no se habían quedado ellos dos solos hasta la madrugada festejando el reconocimiento del conejo?

Pero ahora él no estaba ahí, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarle una tarjeta de felicidades, tampoco un bravo por adelantado; después de todo él era el representante de los Looney por lo tanto él era el primero en enterarse de cualquier entrega de reconocimiento, celebración e incluso del trabajo que cada quien tenía por hacer.

Porky miraba con preocupación al pato, viendo como este miraba constantemente la puerta esperando la llegada del conejo, miraba el celular atento a cualquier llamada. Su más viejo amigo, él lo conocía desde antes que Bugs y era por eso que le dolía mucho el ver como el pato sufría por el conejo.

No a d..de ta…tardar en lle…lle…llegar Daffy- dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado.

No me importa si llega o no, ya no me interesa- dijo con el desprecio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

Daffy- lo llamo el Directo haciéndole señales de que se acercara.

Dejando su conversación con Porky se dispuso a seguir al director, quien lo llevo hasta su despacho.

Bueno que puedo hacer por usted- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Mira Daffy, como no estás trabajando momentáneamente con Bugs, he decidido que sería mejor que te fueras a vivir con Porky y Marvin. De esta manera tendrán más tiempo para practicar….

Claro que sí señor- dijo con alegría. – cuanto tiempo tendría que vivir con ellos? Un mes?-

El director soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Daffy.

Al menos un año y si el programa sigue así de bien, entonces serán de dos a cuatro años-

Un año, de dos a cuatro años que significaban nada más y nada menos que permanecer lejos del conejo. Un año separado de él, sin poder comer la comida que le preparaba, sin poder tener esas conversaciones nocturnas, sin poder simplemente hacerse compañía frente al televisor.

Así de fácil las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse, al parecer las cosas no iban bien con respecto a él y Bugs.

Saliendo de la oficina del director con una sonrisa falsa se encontró con Porky y Marvin que estaban esperando por él. Ellos dos ya estaban enterados del cambio que habría.

Porque no me dijiste nada?- dijo acercándose a su amigo más viejo.

Lo la…la…lamento, pe…pero no po…podía- tartamudeo retrocediendo ante la mirada de enojo que Daffy lanzaba hacia él.

A kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Bugs sin poder apartar su mirada del reloj, sabía que se estaba perdiendo del festejo de Daffy y eso era algo que le impedía permanecer completamente feliz en su firma de autógrafos que estaba llevándose a cabo justo en ese momento. La desgracia se había hecho presente impidiéndole estar presente en la primera premiación de su mejor "amigo", no podía esperar el momento de salir de ahí y llegar a la casa para poder aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía desde hace tantos años por el pato. Sonreía pensando que lo que deparaba esa noche sería algo especial.

Maldición- dijo dejando su maleta en el suelo de la cocina

Ya eran pasadas de las once y no había señal alguna del conejo. Un pedazo de pastel se encontraba descansando en un plato sobre la mesa del comedor, el único pedazo que había sobrevivido después del término del festejo, eso y un mareo que apenas y lo dejaba mantenerse en pie.

Se sentó en el comedor mirando el pastel, soltó un suspiro había estado desde las ocho esperando por el pero ahora ya estaba cansado. Tenía la esperanza de esperar de compartir aunque fuese una última noche con él, pero… al parecer eso sería imposible.

Daffy sigues aquí?- dijo Marvin entrando.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el marciano, una mirada cansada, harta de esperar desilusionado, una mirada defraudada y con detalles de notable enojo.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, él no va a llegar. El no estuvo ahí para ti porque habrías de esperarlo?- se sentó a su lado. – o acaso te felicito por tu logro? Ni siquiera vi que se presentara.

El propósito de hacer más profunda la herida que comenzaba a aparecer se vio cumplido cuando Daffy se puso de pie y volviendo su mirada al pastel, no hizo más que aplastarlo con su puño.

Marvin tenía razón, el no estuvo ahí, porque habría de esperarlo? Miro el pastel que había ensuciado parte de su mano y salpicado un poco su cuerpo y rostro.

Además hay algo que también tengo que decirte…con respecto a Bugs- menciono el marciano acercándose al pato.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el intrigado por lo que le diría.

Eran ya la una de la madrugada, la razón por la cual había llegado tan tarde era porque la firma de autógrafos se había llevado a cabo en un lugar un tanto alejado de donde se encontraban las residencias de los Looney, además de que sus admiradores también le habían pedido un espectáculo, el cual llevo a cabo con mucho "gusto". Respirando hondo abrió la puerta del apartamento tras haber quitado el seguro de esta.

Daffy- menciono en voz alta buscando por el pato.

Noto que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, sonrió levemente y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

Lo lamento Da…- antes de que pudiese terminar de decir la figura de Sam sacando la leche del refrigerador lo hizo detenerse en seco. – Sam?-

Hola Bugs- saludo dejando el cartón de leche a un lado. – Sylvestre y yo ya estamos aquí.-

Pero no se suponía que el cambio seria hasta mañana?- se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa.

Se suponía, pero el pato llamo para decirnos que él y Marvin ya se iban y que habían dejado las habitaciones listas para nosotros…- dijo Sylvestre llegando a la cocina. – así que decidimos cambiarnos de una vez.-

Me alegro que estén aquí, yo… mejor me voy ya a dormir. Buenas noches-

El gato y el vaquero le correspondieron con una sonrisa, dejando ir al conejo.

Subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación donde su sonrisa desapareció por completo y se dispuso rápidamente a tomar su celular dispuesto a llamarle al pato. Estaba enojado, eso había cambiado por completo sus planes, si Daffy sabía que iba a ser más complicado que se vieran de ahora en adelante porque no se quedó a esperarlo? Ni siquiera se despidió de él, ni siquiera había dejado una nota. Pero no era solamente eso lo que lo hacía enojar, sino que se haya ido con Marvin era algo inaceptable.

Marco el número rápidamente y espero escuchando el "peep"

A kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Porky ya listo para dormir cuando escucho el sonar de un celular, reconoció inmediatamente el cómico tono que le indicaba que era el celular de Daffy, al parecer el pato lo había olvidado en la sala. Tomo el celular y miro el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer el nombre del conejo.

Bu…Bu… Hola- respondió

Porky Daffy está ahí? Me lo podrías pasar por favor? –

Podía notar la alteración en la voz de Bugs, algo poco común en el conejo que por lo general tenía una forma muy tranquila de hablar.

No- respondió en seco.

"No"?- repitió desconcertado . – Ponlo de al teléfono!- grito más como una orden que como una petición.

No! Y cu… cuida tu to… tono de voz con…conmigo!- dijo alzando su voz. – No cre…crees que ya le has hecho su…su...suficiente daño? No te per…per…permitiré que lo sigas hi…hiriendo-

Hiriendo? Eso no es algo en lo que te debas de meter Doc, así que…-

Porky, te sugiero que te vayas a dormir de una vez, mañana tienes que hacerme el desayuno- dijo Daffy acercándose al mencionado.

Noto que en su mano tenia lo que era su teléfono celular, cosa que le pareció extraña.

Estas hablando con alguien?- pregunto acercándose aún más.

N…N…no- respondió bajando el celular y poniéndolo detrás de él.

A mí me parece que sí, vamos no necesito que planeen nada para mí, aunque… eso no me molestaría.

Intento arrebatarle el celular a Porky creyendo que se trataba de alguien más que se encargaría de organizar algo como una fiesta más para él. Por más que Porky trataba de impedir que tomara el celular, al final el pato consiguió arrebatárselo.

No Daffy!- le grito tratando de quitárselo, pero la mano del nombrado se puso sobre su frente manteniéndolo apartado.

Poniendo el celular en su oído, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa logro escuchar una voz del otro lado.

Porky, maldición pon de una maldita vez…!- grito Bugs perdiendo por completo su paciencia.

Reconoció la voz al instante y su sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de un par de segundos y fue cambiando por lo que era ahora una mueca.

Sabes Bugsy es mejor que tengas cuidado de aquí le levantas la voz, a él no se le debe de hacer eso, a cualquier otra persona grítale todo lo que quieras, pero no a él.- su tono de voz permaneció serio.

Daffy...?- menciono sorprendido al escuchar la voz del pato.

Porky miro con impresión a Daffy, había reprendido a Bugs por él? Eso era algo nuevo.

Que es lo que quieres conejo? Tengo sueño y no pretendo quedarme a hablar contigo el resto de la noche- dijo con hostilidad.

Porque demonios no me esperaste? Porque si sabias que era la última noche que pasarías aquí te fuiste como si no te importara?- replico subiendo su tono de voz nuevamente, había perdido los estribos.

Soltó una pequeña risa que no demostraba nada más que el dolor que le ocasionaba el escuchar su voz replicándole. Marvin se había encargado de explicarle la razón por la cual Bugs negaba sus sentimientos por él, la razón por la cual durante tantos años nunca llevo esa amistad al siguiente paso; y no fue enojo lo que sintió al saberlo, fue culpa ya que sus tontos sentimientos estaban ocasionando que peligrara el trabajo del conejo y hasta el suyo, culpa por ser una carga durante todos esos años, por estar dependiendo de Bugs, quien le hacía favores sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora lo veía todo claramente, no era nada más que una carga para él.

Creo que es lo mejor no es cierto? Lo mejor para ambos. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti Bugs, fue divertido mientras duro pero… es mejor que dejemos esto antes de que ambos acabemos perdiendo algo en lo que lo hemos y estamos dando todo-

Le dolía decir aquello, aunque en su voz pareciera que no era así, dentro de el sabía que le hería decir eso.

De que hablas?- pregunto notablemente molesto.

Que esto es demasiado tonto como para continuar, tal vez tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos nos ha hecho crear algo que en verdad no existe-

Como puedes decir eso?- elevo nuevamente su voz.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como ese pato estúpido se atrevía a decir algo así.

Estas diciendo que todos estos años lo que tú has sentido por mí no ha sido más que producto de la cantidad de tiempo que pasas conmigo, estás diciendo que si estamos separados entonces tus sentimientos momentáneos desaparecerán?- replico.

Nunca antes le había levantado la voz, no a él. Podía llamarle la atención a cualquiera levantándole la voz, pero a Daffy… él era una excepción. Pero ya no, ahora le estaba gritando y no le importaba hacerlo porque se merecía que le gritara.

Si…- respondió con voz débil pero firme. – es momento de que dejemos esta tonta ilusión de lado, entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada. Será mejor que seamos amigos o… mejor… lo que se supone que debemos de ser, rivales. Después de todo yo no soy más que un escalón que puedas pisar para quedarte en la cima, acaso no me consideras así… Bugs?-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, eso lo había golpeado demasiado profundo.

Así que de eso se trata no es cierto? Quieres que seamos rivales, entonces lo seremos. Pero que te quede claro que ha sido tu…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar de decir el sonido de un constante pitido dejo escucharse por el celular. El pato ya había colgado, dejo el celular de lado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentía su corazón siendo comprimido con brusquedad. No podía creer que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida se hubiese acabado en tan solo unas horas. Tantos años resistiendo la tentación de tocarlo, tanto tiempo absteniéndose de besarlo, teniendo solo la posibilidad de mirarlo de lejos y dedicarse a fantasear con él. Sabía que aquello no era fruto de los años que habían vivido juntos, el sentimiento había crecido tiempo antes, de hecho si mal no recordaba le había tomado un poco menos de un año para que el sentimiento comenzara a florecer.

Daffy cerró sus ojos por un momento para después volver a abrirlos.

Bueno momento de irnos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porky sabía que Daffy no se encontraba bien y que notablemente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por creerse las mentiras que el mismo había dicho, sabía que el gusto por el conejo había nacido antes de que se fuesen a vivir juntos, mucho tiempo antes.

Se dirigió a su cuarto sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. Eso era lo correcto, pero aun que lo fuera, le había dolido más de lo que había imaginado.

Se encontraba en la cocina terminando el desayuno.

Buen Día- saludo Sylvestre con un tono alegre

Buen Día- devolvió el saludo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Le llevaría tiempo el acostumbrarse a preparar comida para una sola persona, siempre se había encargado de atender a Daffy, bueno al menos con respecto al asunto alimenticio, mientras que Daffy por lo general se encargaba de los quehaceres.

Sonrió recordando la vez que el pato había intentado prepararle la comida, había quemado la gran mayoría de la cocina y cuando el llego lo vio lleno de quemaduras, recordaba que ese momento lo había hecho reír mucho.

Por otro lado Daffy se encontraba mirando el desayuno que Porky le había preparado, aunque no lucia mal y tampoco sabía mal, no era igual a lo que Bugs preparaba. Con el conejo había aprendido que podía hacer algo rico y rápido de comer, bueno al menos el conejo podía hacerlo.

Recordó el día que sin querer había incendiado la cocina, recordó la risa del conejo, aunque en ese momento fingió estar molesto, la verdad era que estaba alegre de que pudiera hacerlo reír de esa manera, le gustaba verlo reír.

Salió de la casa antes que Porky y Marvin por lo cual pidió que su limosina lo recogiera, esta no tardo casi nada en llegar. Su limo era un poco más pequeño que la del conejo, pero estaba completamente seguro que era mucho más cómoda.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana, logro mirar en el otro carril una limosina muy parecida a la suya, agudizo un poco su mirada tratando de ver a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Bu…- no logro decir el nombre.

En la otra limosina se encontraba sorpresivamente el conejo, iba con su mirada en unos papeles que sostenía en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomaba una zanahoria, mordiéndola desganadamente.

Señor no es esa la limosina de Daffy Duck?- pregunto mirando la limosina que iba a su lado.

Levanto rápidamente su mirada dejando caer los papeles, volvió su vista a la limosina que iba a su lado.

Yikes!- exclamo Daffy al ver que Bugs había volteado a verlo.

Rápidamente se escondió, recostándose en el asiento de tal manera en la que le era imposible ser visto por la ventana.

Supongo que sí es el- dijo con un tono notablemente desanimado.

No quería hablar de ello, aún estaba molesto como para poder tan siquiera verlo o hablarle, sentía el fuerte dolor de haber perdido demasiado, no solamente había perdido su amor, sino que también la amistad que durante muchos años se había mantenido relativamente firme.

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido, días en los que se encontraban en los pasillos y se ignoraban por completo, no querían hablarse, hacían lo que fuera para evitar que sus miradas chocaran, pero aun así muchas veces habían terminado por hacerlo. Días en los que Daffy bajaba a desayunar diciendo un "qué hay de desayuno conejo" olvidando que este ya no se encontraba ahí, viendo en lugar del come zanahorias a Porky con un delantal. Días en los que Bugs hacia desayuno para más de una sola persona y en los que tenía que ver a Sylvestre devorarse lo que en su momento Daffy había comido, no era lo mismo escuchar un "Gracias" que un "Delicioso" que decía el pato con una sonrisa, de esas pocos sonrisas sinceras que le solía brindar sin sentir vergüenza por hacerlo. Noches equivocándose, diciendo "buenas noches chico feliz" a Sam, quien se limitaba a dispararle un par de veces subiendo su adrenalina en un par de segundos. Noches en las que le decía a Marvin un "será mejor que te duermas orejas largas o mañana no te levantaras temprano" a lo que el marciano tan solo reaccionaba con una cara desconcertada. Tardes comiendo solo por la irregularidad del horario que tenía Porky en el que casi siempre se ausentaba en la hora de la comida y como no le parecía bien salir a comer con Marvin, entonces salía a comer solo, donde pedía que le quitaran la silla de enfrente por lo malvada que era su mente en jugarle bromas en las cuales imaginaba la silueta del conejo sentada frente a él. Tardes mirando el televisor solo, sin la presencia del pato que aun que no le gustara el programa permanecía ahí para verlo a su lado, muchas veces olvidaba que se encontraba solo y al momento de ir a tomar algo decía un "quieres que te sirva algo Daff…" y todo para después volver su mirada a un sillón vacío.

Horas de descanso que pasaba dentro de su camerino deseado el momento en el que entrara el pato por su puerta y se sentara en el sillón de siempre, desde el cual solía observarlo, muchas veces le había pedido a sus amigos Looney que evitaran sentarse en ese sillón, por el hecho de que era de él.

Horas de descanso evitando las ganas de adentrarse en el camerino del conejo donde pasaba la mayoría de su descanso conversando con el conejo, o mejor dicho quejándose, e incluso había veces en las que solamente llegaba y se sentaba a leer, se sentía en calma con el simple hecho de saber que el conejo se encontraba ahí con él.

Treinta días llevan sin hablarse, bueno al menos eso parece- dijo Melisa mirando a Lola.

Cierto, los rumores de que su amistad se ha consumido están comenzando a volar por todas partes.- indico la coneja.

Los otros no eran tontos, veía con facilidad que algo ocurría con ellos, pero esto lo atribuían principalmente a la rivalidad que tenían entre ellos.

Se encontraba en el pasillo regresando del estudio al lado de Elmer, cuando por razones de mala suerte se topó con el pato, que se encontraba hablando con Porky, usando su traje de Duck Dodgers. Un traje nuevo en tonos azules que estaba ajustado a su cuerpo y que aunque él no quisiera lo hacía que su figura se viera aún más sensual de lo que ya era, ese cuerpo esbelto que ahora se encontraba tan lejos de su disponibilidad andaba vagando por los pasillos con un traje que lo hacía verse aún más apetecible, no solo para él, sino para los demás también. Él lo sabía porque había escuchado a más de un Looney comentar lo bien que le sentaba aquel uniforme de chico espacial al pato.

No pudo evitar el echarle un vistazo discreto y rápido.

Un brusco movimiento por parte de Daffy y su guante voló hasta caer detrás de él, con calma se dio la vuelta y agachándose a recogerlo fue cuando noto que justo detrás de su guante se encontraban un par de patas de conejo esperando a que se quitaran de su camino para poder continuar. Lo recogió sin demorar más que unos segundos y se levantó sin apartar su mirada del guante y de esta misma forma se lo puso para después volverse a Porky nuevamente, para continuar la plática sin problema alguno, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder, ignorando la presencia de Bugs.

Elmer miro con desconcierto a ambas estrellas, Bugs siguió caminando sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su cara y Daffy también parecía encontrarse tranquilo hablando con Porky que se limitaba a medio sonreír.

Maldición- pensó al llegar a la sala de descanso.

Tomo el café que tenía en frente y le puso un par de terrones de azúcar, para después ponerle un poco de leche. En la mesa se encontraban Porky, Marvin, Willy, RoadRunner, Speedy y Sylvestre acompañado de Tweeny. Por un momento había pensado que le daría un infarto.

Le dio un sorbo al líquido café, permanecía apartado de las diferentes conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa. Aun no podía creer que a pesar de todas las semanas que llevaban sin hablarse, prácticamente sin siquiera mirarse, aun no lograra que ese fuerte latir de su corazón desapareciera al momento de pensar en él. Aun no podía hacer que la emoción por verlo se hiciera presente al momento de despertar.

Bugs, Elmer, Sam por qué no se sientan un rato?- propuso Speedy al verlos entrar.

Casi escupió el café que tenía dentro de su boca al escuchar lo que el ratón había dicho.

Bugs miro discretamente a Daffy quien se esforzaba al máximo por no mirarlo, sonrió levemente al ver la forma infantil de ser del pato. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como la mano de Marvin tocaba el hombro del pato y como el marciano le susurraba cosas que él no podía escuchar, para que después ambos se pusieran de pie.

Nos vemos después- dijo Daffy poniéndose de pie, el marciano le había salvado la vida.

Ya se van?- pregunto el ratón.

Tengo que ver unas cosas del libreto con Dodgers- justifico Marvin.

No pudo evitar sentir su sangre arder al momento de ver como los dos salían de la sala. Querían correr a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que se fuera o como antes hacía… le invitaba algo de comer para que no se tuviese que ir.

Buenas tardes- dijo Lola llegando a la sala. – Bugs, te estaba buscando por todas partes, tengo que hablar contigo-

Sin dejar que el conejo dijera nada se aproximó a él y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a una mesa aparte.

Que quieres Lola?- pregunto sacando una zanahoria y dándole una mordida.

Quiero saber qué es lo que estas esperando para arreglar las cosas con _el_- dijo haciendo que el rostro tranquilo del conejo se esfumara. – sabes que él no se va a disculpar ni a decirte nada si tu no lo haces. Es demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Ya ha pasado más de un mes y medio y los rumores ya han comenzado a correr por todo el lugar. Creen que tu y él han roto por completo su amistad.

No dijo nada, no podía replicarle, sabía que el pato era demasiado orgulloso y siendo sincero ya estaba comenzando a hartarle el ver como Marvin pasaba más tiempo con él.

Porque dejaste que todos tus años de esfuerzo se disolvieran por una discusión?-

Eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera de una vez por todas, eso era cierto, como había perdido el control de esa manera? Siempre había sido más maduro y comprensivo que los demás (bueno en los momento más tensos solamente) pero esta vez toda su comprensión se había ido, tal vez era porque se trataba del pato y no de cualquier otra persona.

Lola, tienes razón- sonrió mordiendo nuevamente su zanahoria.

Se puso de pie y antes de salir planto un beso sobre la mejilla de su compañera.

Había algo que el solía hacer para justificar su presencia en el camerino de Daffy y eso era el llevarle el libreto del siguiente episodio, el cual se lo quitaba a la pobre señora que se encargaba de hacerlo y era por eso por lo cual Daffy tenía la idea de que esa mujer era una completa inservible que se la pasa sentada en vez de hacer su trabajo.

Merri- dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

Hola señor Bugs Bunny, que puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto nerviosa.

Linda alguno de esos es de casualidad para Daffy Duck?- pregunto mirando los libretos que permanecían en manos de la mujer.

Busco entre ellos y saco uno, que era precisamente del pato.

Él es Duck Dodgers no es cierto?- le enseño el libreto.

Daffy se encontraba de pie repasando el término del episodio que debía de grabar al día siguiente, cuando un par de golpes contra su puerta lo sacaron de su concentración.

Adelante- dijo con despreocupación.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y después un…

Neeeh…Whats up, Doc…?- cerro la puerta

Dejo caer el libreto haciendo que las hojas volaran por todos lados acabando esparcidas por el suelo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para entonces ver esa figura como si se tratara de un espejismo solamente.

Que… qué demonios quieres?- pregunto con un tono molesto.

Bugs sonrió y se dispuso a recoger las hojas, tenía que mantener sus manos ocupadas en algo más para que estas no se apresuraran a tomar al pato.

Parece que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- se puso de pie teniendo las hojas en sus manos.

Si, tienes algún problema Conejo- le arrebato las hojas para después llevarlas a su escritorio.

Este tiempo me hizo pensar…-

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo, acaso en verdad había logrado que los sentimientos que aparentemente tenia Bugs por el desparecieran? Trago saliva con dificultad y permaneció sin mirarlo, tan solo seguía acomodando las hojas.

Y he llegado a una conclusión: de cuando acá hago caso a lo que dice un pato necio y tonto como tú?-

Qué diablos acabas de decir Conejo despreciable?- grito volviendo su mirada a Bugs.

Rápidamente se acercó a Daffy.

Maldición, ya extrañaba que me gritaras- rio.

Yo había olvidado lo bien que se siente insultarte- se apartó de él, retrocediendo un paso.

Volvió a mirar los papeles aun un poco desacomodados, pero que ahora estaban siendo aprensados por la mano de Bugs.

Si no tienes nada más que decir te ordeno que te…!-

Quieres salir conmigo?-

Todo se detuvo ante esa pregunta proveniente del conejo que no apartaba su mirada del pato, quien ahora lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos esos años esperando escuchar esa sencilla pregunta conformada por tres palabras que se habían tardado demasiado en salir por la boca del conejo.

Qué?- logro decir sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba de golpe.

Colocando su mano sobre la de Daffy continuo mirando al pato, necesitaba tocarlo, el escucharlo, el verlo no era suficiente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ese tiempo separados no había hecho nada más que aumentar el deseo por el pato y sabía que Daffy sentía lo mismo.

Dime Doc, acaso tus sentimientos han desaparecido?- pregunto con un tono serio.

Olvídalo!- grito molesto apartando su mano de Bugs. – No creas que puedes llegar aquí y decirme esto así como así.

Pero sí que eres necio- se dio la vuelta para disponerse a salir del lugar. – Mañana a las ocho espérame en la entrada con traje de gala.-

No pienso ir!- le grito.

Bugs se limitó a mandarle una sonrisa, sabía que el iría, lo conocía más que bien, después de todo un mes separados no era suficiente para romper Diecisiete años estando juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las siete de la tarde y se encontraba en su camerino temblando de nervios, mientras que Porky seguía preparándolo, ayudándolo a ponerse su traje de gala, tratando de hacerle el moño correctamente, cosa que no era sencilla por el temblor de su cuerpo.

Ba…Ba…Basta Daffy, Qui…qui…quieto- replico dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Estoy demasiado nervioso, ven conmigo por favor- pidió acercando su rostro al de Porky.

Ol…ol…olvídalo- lo alejo de si con enojo.

No durmió en toda la noche debatiendo entre si debía o no ir y al final se había decidido que iría pero solo para terminar de aclarar las cosas con el conejo. No se había esperado que Bugs hiciera algo como eso, después de todo habían pasado varios días ignorándose mutuamente y tan repentinamente el conejo había hecho una propuesta que significaba algo mucho más grande que una cita normal.

No puedo, no puedo- repetía aun temblando y mirando hacia todos lados con paranoia.

O si pu…pu…puedes-

Tomo el frasco de loción y coloco un poco de esta en el cuerpo del pato, haciéndolo estornudar un par de veces. Porky estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba preocupado por Daffy, no quería que nadie lo lastimara y era por eso que temía por él. Sabía que si a Bugs se le ocurría decir algo incorrecto entonces todo él se vendría abajo.

Dieron las ocho y ahora bien se encontraba en la entrada, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que una limosina apareciera, la reconoció al instante y comenzó a sentir la falta de aire haciéndose presente.

Bugs abrió la puerta y desde adentro le indico que entrara, él también iba con traje de gala, si haría las cosas, las haría bien y a su manera.

Qué bien te vez- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Apretando un botón hizo que se cerrara una pequeña ventanilla que era la que permitía que su chofer tuviese la posibilidad de verlo, pero al cerrar esta, entonces todo lo que pasaba y se decía permanecía oculto ante los ojos y oídos del chofer.

La loción de Daffy estaba invadiendo sus fosas nasales y de alguna manera hacia que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo o al menos de no mostrar las ansias que sentía por tocarlo.

Sabes que esto no debe de ser así no es cierto? Si estoy aquí es para aclarar las…- no logro terminar cuando Bugs comenzó a soltar palabras.

Supongo que podemos hablar de esto después por ahora creo que deberías de ser considerado y concentrarte aunque sea por un par de horas de que estamos en una cita.-

Su forma calmada de hablar que en momentos detestaba y en otros simplemente se volvía en lo que necesitaba para dejar de tomarse todo de manera seria. Era cierto, cuánto tiempo había esperado para que esa sencilla pregunta llegara a el? Cuánto? Más de dieciséis años? Quince? Había esperado suficiente, y una parte de él quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero otra seguía recordándole el hecho de que aquello podía ser perjudicial para ambos.

Un mes sin hablarnos y de repente te faltan cosas que contar.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Tu tampoco estas contándome nada- dijo con un tono brusco. – además no soy un payaso que tiene que entretenerte.-

Estaba nervioso y no podía hacer más que actuar de manera agresiva hacia él, pero Bugs lo sabía no por nada había pasado tantos años con él, había aprendido muchísimo acerca de él y sus extrañas actitudes.

No tienes por qué estar nervioso sabes, después de todo sigo siendo el mismo Bugs de siempre-

No estoy nervioso! Por qué habría de estar nervioso?- le grito.

Pero no recibió nada más que una sonrisa apacible.

Un par de golpes al vidrio que les daba su privacidad y Bugs comprendió al instante notando que la limo ya no estaba en movimiento.

Hora de la cena- sonrió ampliamente.

Sí, claro.- murmuro Daffy con molestia.

La puerta de la Limosina se abrió y ahora se encontraban frente al edificio más grande que había en la ciudad.

Aquí vamos a cenar?- pregunto mirando el lugar con desconcierto.

Solo espera y veras Doc.- le guiño el ojo, haciendo que la mueca del pato fuera más notable.

Se adentraron en el edificio y tomando el elevador el conejo apretó el botón que los llevaría hasta la parte más alta, donde estaba el techo. El pato se encontraba intrigado por lo que el conejo planeaba, no comprendía lo que tramaba.

Bugs tomo a Daffy de la mano para sacarlo del elevador, no podía esperar a que la cita comenzara de una vez por todas.

Abriendo la puerta que llevaba al techo todo tomo sentido para el. En aquel lugar bajo la luz de la luna y brillantes estrechas, sobre las luces de la ciudad, se encontraba una mesa con un par de velas iluminándola, junto con unas cuantas más alrededor iluminando un poco el lugar. Meseros esperaban las órdenes del conejo, listos para actuar con una simple señal de la celebridad.

Bueno Daff, Marvin podrá ser famoso, pero… yo soy mucho más famoso-

El pato estaba boquiabierto, mirando el lugar con sus enormes ojos.

Conejo Despreciable- logro decir con su bajo tono de voz

Se sentaron en la mesa y tan rápido como se acomodaron, uno de los meseros sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno.

Por que tengo menos que tu?- replico Daffy notando la diferencia de cantidad en las copas.

Por qué no quiero que te emborraches, aun cuando sería divertido-

La cena comenzó en ese momento, empezaron a hablar mientras comían, contando sus experiencias con los otros Looneys, dando una que otra queja, hablando de la manera en la que antes lo hacían, comentando cosas de la comida, conversando como los amigos que eran sacándose risas. Pero eso duro así solamente un poco… solamente mientras terminaban su comida, ya que después los dejaron completamente solos, brindándoles privacidad tal y como Bugs quería.

Entonces…- se sentó más cerca del pato, ahora quedando a su lado y no frente a él. – no te ha agradado mucho la idea de vivir junto a Marvin-

Sintió los nervios aflorar nuevamente al ver el cambio de lugar de Bugs.

No- respondió viendo como su copa de vino se llenaba nuevamente. – todo fue un tanto incomodo después de la cita que tuvimos, pero fue aún más incómodo el negarle las otras dos citas más-

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo había dicho, se supone que eso era algo que nadie debía de saber pero ahora la persona que menos quería que se enterara lo sabía. Bugs trago el vino que traía en la boca y dejo la copa en su lugar nuevamente, no pudo evitar el molestarse reflejando un poco de su enojo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Eeh.. Así que ese marciano no se da por vencido-

Pudo notar el enojo en la voz del conejo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de inmediato.

Aha! Parece que alguien esta celoso eh?- dijo con un tono burlón.

Una pata de Bugs toco la pierna de Daffy haciendo que la cara feliz del pato se esfumara rápidamente.

Sí, pero no es solo por el beso y su insinuación hacia ti por lo que estoy molesto- tomo al pato del moño y acerco su rostro al de él.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad, pero antes de que cualquier cosa entre ellos pudiese pasar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Bugs lo soltara.

Hora del teatro. – anuncio el conejo.

Teatro!- se puso de pie rápidamente.

Si había algo que al pato le gustaba era el teatro y era por eso que Bugs había planeado todo para que pudieran asistir a una de las mejores obras de comedia, había pedido un lugar exclusivo para ellos dos, en el cual estuvieran completamente apartados de la demás gente. Daffy quedo impresionado al momento de llegar al lugar, que era uno de los teatros más famosos de la ciudad, como era posible que Bugs recordara algo que había comentado solamente una vez? Solamente le había dicho una vez que prefería mil veces el teatro que el cine, nadie más lo sabía, solamente él y Porky.

Se adentraron en el lugar y sintiendo la mano del conejo tomar la suya su presión volvió a subir.

Se sentaron en los dos asientos apartados para ellos, los cuales se encontraban en uno de los balcones, todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

Encontrándose ahí guardaban silencio, Bugs miraba con atención la obra mientras que Daffy por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en los actos del conejo. Durante todo ese tiempo esperando que él le pidiese salir, ahora se preguntaba la razón por la cual él no había tomado cartas en el asunto, claro que la respuesta era demasiado sencilla para él; su ego, su orgullo siempre habían sido demasiado grandes como para permitirle hacer algo como eso, tontas malas características que no hacían más que arruinarle las cosas. Pero también había algo que el noto mientras asimilaba las cosas detalladamente, otra razón por la cual nunca le había pedido a Bugs que saliera con él era por la posibilidad que había de que el conejo en verdad no lo quisiera, que el conejo solamente lo estuviera usando; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el desconfiar tampoco era algo muy bueno.

No puede ser cierto- pensó sintiendo sus parpados pesados.

Ese ambiente silencioso y a oscuras no le resultaba del todo benéfico para él, después de todo ya era algo tarde y durante todo ese mes estuvo trabajando mucho con Marvin, Porky y los otros, intentando que todo saliera perfectamente bien. Era por eso que en esos momentos comenzaba a sentir el cobro de todos esas noches desvelándose, en parte por no poder dejar de pensar en el conejo.

Sin que pudiese controlarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido.

Un pequeño golpe contra su hombro y se vio obligado a mirar a su lado, dándose cuenta de que el pato se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Sonrió enternecido por lo tranquilo que lucía el pato, sin su ceño fruncido; ya extrañaba mucho el verlo dormir tan calmadamente y sabía bien que el pobre pato había estado trabajando duro todos esos días y era esa la razón por la cual se había quedado dormido.

Aprovechando el momento se dio a la tarea de observarlo, ese plumaje oscuro que brillaba ligeramente, vestido de gala lo cual lo hacía verse más que irresistible. Acerco su mano hacia la cabeza del pato con la intención de tocar aunque fuese por un momento esos tres mechones que resaltaban en su cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando un recuerdo llego a él. Ahora lo recordaba bien, el momento exacto en que había sido flechado por el pato.

Fue una noche tras una grabación que habían hecho juntos, estaban solos en la sala de descanso y el pato se había quedado dormido y se había recargado en el exactamente de la misma manera. Recordó lo fuerte que había palpitado su corazón en ese momento, nunca antes le había pasado algo así y mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como era que el pato se recargara en su hombro.

Un grito por parte de uno de los actores de la obra y Daffy dio un salto despertándose de inmediato.

No yo no fui!- grito mirando hacia todas partes desconcertado sin saber lo que ocurría, aun metido en el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido.

Tranquilo Doc- rio el conejo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Daffy. – qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Después de todo has estado trabajando mucho este mes y has de estar cansado.

Sin discutir más sobre el asunto, salieron del teatro para volver nuevamente a la limosina de Bugs.

Lo lamente orejudo- se disculpó con una mueca en su rostro y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

No importa- dijo sentándose al lado del pato.

Daffy respiro hondo pensando en lo que debía de hacer, el momento que no quería que llegara había llegado, debía de poner las cosas en claro.

Bugs, sabes que esto no está bien cierto? Sabes que esto no se de repetir cierto?- su tono de voz era serio y hablaba con un volumen bajo pero audible. – los dos estamos poniendo mucho en juego al salir juntos…-

Bugs lo miro de reojo un poco impresionado por lo que el pato le decía, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón, no quería tenerlo lejos, no quería que aquello se quedara en un solo amigos como antes.

Sabes el tiempo que llevo evitando el tocarte?- pregunto con seriedad. – el tiempo que llevo tratando de permanecer tranquilo cuando estamos solos, sin poder hacer más que tomarte de la mano y darte pequeñas caricias disfrazadas, lo sabes acaso?-

Se quedó en silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos con su mente nuevamente en blanco, el conejo lo había tomado por sorpresa otra vez.

No me hables de lo que está bien o mal, porque eso… no importa ya. Seré cuidadoso si eso quieres, no dejare que nadie lo sepa y fingiré que seguimos siendo amigos, pero no me digas que tengo que seguir esperando por el momento adecuado.-

Miro por la ventana sin poder decir nada y se dio cuenta que el camino por donde iban no era el que llevaba hacia su apartamento con Porky y Marvin, ese camino era el que llevaba a la apartamento de Bugs y que antes había compartido con él.

Ee… por aquí no es mi casa…- dijo sintiendo los nervios aflorar otra vez.

Eso ya lo sé, Doc- se acercó aún más. – Creías que te iba a dejar ir así como así.-

Se alejó rápidamente de Bugs al sentir la mano del conejo colarse sobre la suya.

Llegamos señor Bugs- indico el chofer deteniéndose frente al edificio.

Bueno Daff, yo no hare nada a la fuerza entonces… quieres subir o prefieres irte?-

Daffy se quedó en silencio por un tiempo observando al conejo y poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando mientras asimilaba bien las cosas. Volvió su mirada hacia Bugs nuevamente y cruzándose de brazos opto por entrar al apartamento del conejo, cosa que significaba más de lo que pensaba.

Bajaron de la Limo y de dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Bugs.

Debo de advertirte, no hagas ruido, Sylvestre y Sam son muy sensibles al ruido.-

Si claro- dijo con una voz molesta.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento para volver su mirada hacia el pato y plantar en la frente de este un beso.

Me alegra que aceptaras Daff- susurro.

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer se adentró en apartamento siguiendo al conejo, el cual tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

Yo lo recordaba más grande- dijo mirando alrededor.

Entonces noto un cambio en la cama del conejo, la cual antes era individual pero que ahora era para dos personas. Se quedó en silencio mirando intrigado este detalle, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios del conejo depositar un beso en su cuello, haciendo que se congelara.

Vamos Daffy, aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda ver…-

Pero si nos pueden oir- dijo apartándose un par de pasos de Bugs.

Por eso… trata de no hacer mucho ruido- dijo quiñándole el ojo.

Con su corazón acelerado se quedó de pie viendo como Bugs se acercaba a él.

Sin demorar más tiempo junto sus labios con los de Daffy sintiendo nuevamente lo fríos que eran y la suavidad que poseían y dejando al pato sentir los cálidos que eran sus labios y los suaves que también resultaban ser. Sin prisa alguna comenzó a moverlos acariciando los labios del pato quien comenzaba a corresponderle de manera tímida,

Tranquilo…- dijo apartándose unos centímetros al sentir el cuerpo tenso del pato.

Cállate conejo- replico el pato.

Retomaron el beso nuevamente y la conciencia de ambos ya se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Bugs coloco su mano sobre el moño del pato con la intención de deshacerse de ese traje que ahora le parecía molesto. Comenzó a desabotonarlo deshaciéndose también de la camisa la cual dejo caer en el suelo.

Daffy se dejaba hacer estando embriagado por los labios del conejo lo que siempre había querido ahora lo estaba teniendo. Abriendo por un momento sus ojos miro hacia el guardarropa del conejo y logro ver en este el disfraz de conejo que el había usado en uno de los episodios. Se separaron por un momento para tomar aire.

Eso es lo que creo que es- dijo Daffy acercándose al guardarropa y tomando el disfraz. – no sabia que tu lo tenias.

Eh… si… me dejaron tenerlo- dijo quitándose el traje.

El pato comenzó a ponerse el disfraz, cosa de la cual Bugs no se percató sino hasta que volvió su mirada a él.

Aun me queda bien no es cierto?- dijo haciéndole una marida coqueta al conejo y posando un poco con el disfraz puesto.

Con suma tranquilidad se acercó a Daffy y colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de este otro beso fue a parar en sus labios que se encontraban nuevamente en una lucha por tener el control. De esa manera, sin deshacer el beso lo fue llevando a la cama, acariciándolo queriendo quitarle el disfraz para poder sentir su emplumado cuerpo.

No me gusta como luces así- susurro.

Estando casi completamente recostado en la cama Bugs se puso casi sobre él, con sus manos y rodillas puestas contra la cama, de tal manera que quedaba sobre el pato pero no de tal manera en el que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Daffy se sentó en la cama y antes de que pudiera reclamarle por lo que había dicho otro beso lo hizo callar de inmediato. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse al sentir los labios del conejo besando su cuello, mientras que con sus manos le quitaba la gorra que era la que tenía las orejas de conejo. Busco el zipper sin dejar de besarlo y al encontrar este lo jalo para después disponerse a quitarle el disfraz. Nuevamente la fragancia del pato comenzó a embriagarlo acelerando aun más su ritmo cardiaco.

Feliz?- pregunto con un tono molesto.

Mucho…- respondió.

Sintió como la nariz de Bugs paseaba por su cuello y como los labios del conejo le daban pequeños besos, decidió adentrarse un poco en el juego, así que colocando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del conejo comenzó a recorrer este acariciándolo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus orejas las cuales acaricio de manera lenta, provocando nuevamente que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal del conejo el cual comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo demasiado caliente. Continuo acariciando las orejas de Bugs dándose cuenta de lo que sus caricias provocando, curioso por saber la manera en la que reaccionaria si jugueteaba de diversas formas con ellas.

Para- murmuro con una voz ronca.

Termino por dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de Daffy para después besarlo una vez más.

Sus conciencias ya habían desaparecido, su noción del tiempo se había ido y solamente quedaban ellos y las nuevas emociones que sentía cada uno ante lo que estaba llevándose a cabo. Lo que ellos deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás ahora se estaba llevando a cabo, debajo de esas sábanas blancas y delgadas que cubrían ambos cuerpos, tanto el que estaba encima como el que estaba abajo.

No hagas tanto ruido…- dijo tratando de no reír.

Solamente recibió un quejido por parte del pato para después escucharlo ahogar un gemido con su mano. Trataba de no lastimarlo por lo tanto era gentil con el pero al igual que Daff, no podía controlar muy bien los gemidos ni su ruidoso respirar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora, estaba probando lo que se volvería en su adicción, adicción a un placer que nunca antes había experimentado y lo mejor de todo era que la persona que se lo estaba brindando era él y nadie más que él.

El juego cambio bruscamente de posición y ahora quien estaba arriba era el emplumado, hacia conseguido tener el control en el juego y ahora el conejo era el que agarraba con fuerza de la sabana y soltaba restos de gemidos contenidos. Coloco su mano sobre el pecho del conejo checando su ritmo cardiaco que estaba notablemente acelerado, entonces comenzó a probar que era lo que hacía que ese corazón suyo se acelerara aún más. Sus manos se hacían cargo de registrar el cuerpo recorriendo con lentitud y con sus besos lograba hacer que el cuerpo de Bugs cooperara aún más. Le gustaba y no lo podía negar, le gustaba sentir el control, le gustaba sentir que podía dominar al conejo en algo y que este se dejaba hacer con tan buen ánimo.

Pero entonces algo intervino con el momento, el sonido de su celular sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama.

No contestes- dijo con su voz entre cortada.

Dejo de moverse por un momento y tan solo tomo su celular para ver quién era la estúpida persona que osaba interrumpirlos a esa hora de la noche y que había sido la responsable de interrumpir bruscamente su placer. Permaneció sobre el cuerpo de Bugs y solamente quito un poco la sabana de su cabeza, miro el celular y leyó el nombre de la persona que seguía llamándolo.

Marvin…- leyó y su rostro se volvió pálido por un momento.

No contestes!- ahora la voz de Bugs se había vuelto ruda. –que es lo que hace ese tonto marciano interrumpiendo siempre en el mejor momento!

Daffy sonrió maliciosamente burlándose de la reacción celosa del conejo y sin apartar su mirada de el apretó el botón para contestar la llamada, quería hacerlo enojar, quería ver más de esa forma celosa que se había apoderado del conejo que usualmente permanecía con un semblante relajado, pero que ahora estaba claramente fuera de sí.

Bueno- dijo aun sonriendo y con una voz alegre.

Un movimiento rápido e inesperado y ahora quien se encontraba contra el colchón era él, mientras que el conejo estaba sobre él, retomando nuevamente las riendas.

No me colmes la paciencia, cuelga- volvió a decir tratando de no perder aún más el control.

Dodgers? Dónde estás? Te hemos estado buscando toda la noche y…-

Apenas y alcanzo a colocar su mano sobre su pico para evitar que el gemido se escapara de su boca, el conejo había comenzado a moverse y no solamente las manos traviesas estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, sino que también su boca se encargaba de darle pequeños besos. Lo que antes era gentil y tranquilo había dado un giro y ahora era brusco pero sin duda alguna aún más placentero. Acabo por soltar el celular al momento en que su cuerpo fue jalado hacia debajo de la sabana.

Estúpido celular- pensó haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomarlo y apagarlo.

Eso no es justo conejo Despreciable- dijo con una voz débil.

Cállate pato- ordeno sonriendo con malicia.

Manos traviesas haciendo cosas que durante mucho tiempo esperaron hacer.

Labios tratando de complacerse cada vez más.

Cuerpos sedientos por sentir aún más de aquello.

Aquello se había convertido en una competencia por tener el control y todo debajo de esas sabanas, en ese cuarto oscuro en el que la luz de la luna se colaba iluminando lo que ocurrió sobre esa cama en la que tanto había soñado tenerlo solo para él, estando solos sin que nadie los pudiese juzgar u ordenar que hacer. Y todo termino con el conejo ganando la batalla llevándolos a ambos al clímax del juego.

Su cuerpo cayó al lado del de que conocía desde hacía ya diecisiete años y ahora un recuerdo había llegado a él, el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por el pato se había vuelto en más deseo que otra cosa, deseo por tenerlo para él, deseo por que fuese suyo.

Había bastado el tenerlo abrazado durante un corto tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo frustrante que era tenerlo tan cerca y tener que comportarse y todo por que se encontraban en público.

Abrió sus ojos y su vista era nublada, parpadeo un par de veces para que volviera a la normalidad. Se sentía cansado y al mismo tiempo con energías, volvió su mirada hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche que se encontraba a su izquierda y vio que este marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Escucho el ruido de alguien moviéndose en su cama y pudo ver también como su sabana era jalada un poco. Volvió su mirada lentamente hacia el otro lado y fue cuando pudo ver el cuerpo del pato recostado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, agarrando con fuerza la sabana.

No fue un sueño…- murmuro sin apartar su mirada de él. – en verdad yo… el…-

Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en su rostro y ahora lo miraba con ternura observando su manera de dormir y se sentó por un momento en su cama para poder verlo completamente.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza y revolvió un poco los tres mechones que sobresalían lo cual hizo que se moviera un poco, pero aún seguía dormido. Deposito un beso sobre la mejilla del pato para después salir de la cama por completo, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de una zanahoria que le calmara el hambre que había comenzado a sentir, pero sabía que era normal, después de lo que había ocurrido en la noche el que se le abriera el apetito era completamente normal.

Tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero entonces algo lo hizo detenerse, el sonido de pasos fuera de la puerta principal.

Extrañado por el hecho de que alguien anduviese merodeando a esas horas de la madrugada, abrió la puerta para ver quién era y termino por toparse con Porky, el cerdito volvió su mirada hacia él y su rostro de preocupación cambio rápidamente por uno de enojo.

Whats up doc?- pregunto con una voz alegre y un semblante tranquilo.

Do…do…donde esta?- pregunto molesto empujando a Bugs para adentrarse en el apartamento. – está aquí?-

Lamento haberte gritado Doc, pero no es necesario que te preocupes, él está…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar la voz del pato los hizo callar a ambos.

Qué hora es?- pregunto con enojo y tallándose los ojos. +

Hola doc.- saludo. – son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Miro al conejo que se encontraba frente al refrigerador con una zanahoria en su mano y un vaso de leche sobre la mesa. El no se había dado cuenta de que Porky se encontraba oculto debajo de la mesa del comedor, viendo desde allí todo lo que ocurría.

Qué demonios haces despierto a estas horas?- replico.

Lo siento, tenía hambre Daff-

Miro por un momento al conejo con una mueca en su rostro, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir con él por haberlo despertado a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Nada de Zanahorias en la cama- dijo soltando un bostezo. – luego hablaremos del resto de las reglas pero por ahora si vamos a dormir en la misma cama el resto de la noche, no quiero que traigas una zanahoria contigo.

Me parece razonable…doc.-

Volvió al cuarto con pasos cansados con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo.

Entonces Porky, como vez no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo mirando al cerdito que salía de su escondite.

Se va a ha…ha…hacer da…da…daño, está más do…do…dormido que…que despi…despierto, Bue…bue…buenas no…noches Bugs- se fue sin decir más.

Se adentró en la cama y abrazo al pato pegándose a su espalda, acorrucándose sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del emplumado. Solo escucho en quejido por parte de Daffy, pero este no se movió.


	6. Chapter 6

Se estiro encontrándose aun acostado. No quería abrir los ojos, su cuerpo aún se encontraba demasiado cansado como para que pudiese salir de la cama. Respiro hondo y dejo que sus emplumadas manos recorrieran las suaves sabanas sobre las que estaba recostado. Mientras las sentía, su mano acabo topándose contra algo. Aun sin abrir sus ojos levanto la mano y con sus dedos comenzó a tentar lo que estaba recostado a su lado o mejor dicho a quien estaba recostado a su lado.

Suave…- pensó sintiendo el calor y lo suave que era.

Eso no está bien, Duck. – murmuro Bugs mientras veía como la mano de Daffy paseaba por su abdomen.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y saliendo rápidamente de la cama, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto, aquella era la habitación del conejo, quien por cierto se encontraba recostado en la cama, tallándose ambos ojos con sus manos para después dirigir su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué diablos era lo que había hecho? Se llevó ambas manos al pico mientras veía con pánico al conejo que yacía sobre la cama, mirándolo con desconcierto.

Rápidamente Bugs comprendió que Daffy necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a aquello, los cambios tendrían que ir más despacio de ahora en adelante. Sonrió levemente al ver al ceño fruncido del pato y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¡deja de mirarme conejo despreciable!- le grito al ver que aquella mirada no se alejaba de él y que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

El conejo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa tranquila y un tanto engreída y después le hizo señales para que el pato volviese a la cama. Era domingo, no tenían que trabajar y lo más seguro es que Sam y Sylvestre siguieran en cama, por lo tanto no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien los molestase.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se adentró en la cama al lado del conejo, quedando frente a frente, separados por pocos centímetros. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con estar algún día así con él? Con despertarse y ver al conejo ahí a su lado. Mas sin embargo había un problema dentro de toda esa perfección, una sensación permanecía en él, una sensación que le decía que aquello podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y que cuando lo hiciera acabaría más destrozado de lo que estaba antes.

Bugs miro al pato jugar con la sabana, se notaba que algo le preocupaba, lo podía ver a través de ese ceño fruncido y esa mueca.

¿Quieres algo de desayunar, duck?- pregunto y ahora los ojos del pato habían vuelto a mirar los suyos.

Estaba a punto de dar su respuesta cuando el timbreo del celular que continuaba posado sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a resonar por la habitación y los nervios de Bugs se alteraron. Sabía que era él y sabía que Daffy también era consciente de ello porque sus ojos negros ahora miraban hacia el objeto que vibraba y no dejaba de hacer ruido.

Se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular, haciendo que el conejo hiciera un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no abalanzarse hacia él y arrebatárselo, no quería que contestara, no quería que hablara con ese tonto marciano, pero… eso era algo que no iba a poder evitar.

Daffy leyó el nombre que estaba en la pantalla y dejo de sentir sus dedos, ¿tenía que responder? En algún momento tendría que enfrentarse ante el marciano y la tontería que había hecho anoche de responder a su llamada, no había sido más que eso, una estupidez de su parte. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de picar el botón para contestar, sintió aquellas manos enguantadas colocándose sobre las suyas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el conejo ya tenía el celular en su oreja.

Que hay de nuevo Doc?- su voz era desconcertantemente tranquila.

¡¿Qué demonios haces orejudo?- se abalanzo sobre el conejo intentando quitarle el celular.

Una batalla por recuperar el pequeño artefacto y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba boca abajo contra el colchón, con el cuerpo del conejo sobre el suyo, una mano del tonto conejo mantenía a las dos suyas inmóviles.

_"Quiero hablar con Dodgers. Que es lo que le has hecho? Dónde están?"-_Se podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz.

Iba a responder pero las manos del pato se lograron liberar de su agarre y ahora estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del pato que estaba boca arriba, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado contra el de el con fuerza.

Marvin…- logro decir con su gracioso tono de voz.

Este no era el, había actuado por esa tonta sensación de celos que lo había vuelto a atacar. Dejo caer su frente sobre el hombro del pato y ahora lo único que podía pensar era que después de todo ese cuerpo esbelto y delicado era suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo quieto por un tiempo y para soportar su peso completamente.

Lamento por no haber llamado-

Lo escucho disculparse y soltar una pequeña risa fingida que hizo agitar el pecho contra el suyo.

Claro, iré a casa pronto y ahí hablaremos… - volvió sus ojos hacia el conejo, pero este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. – los tres podremos poner esto en claro entonces…-

Era cobarde, por supuesto que lo era. Pero en esos momentos… era lo mejor para todos, un poco de claridad después de todo ese desastre de emociones y acontecimientos. Sintió el cuerpo del conejo moverse y separarse del suyo e inconsciente mente su ceño se frunció, había sido muy cómodo el sentir el calor de su pelaje contra su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto sin siquiera mirarlo, no estaba molesto de hecho, estaba un tanto orgulloso por el pato que había logrado tomar las riendas y que al fin estaba dispuesto a poner las cosas en claro. Pero había una pulsación dentro suyo que lo hacía sentir incomodo ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir al marciano? ¿Qué había descubierto que lo prefería a el? ¿Qué tal vez aquello era un error de lo cual se había arrepentido? No era posible, pero por más imposible que le resultase el pensar en aquello… esa sensación de preocupación no se desvanecía.

¿Estaba molesto? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Tal vez el haber contestado la llamada del marciano no había sido la mejor de las opciones, no estando con Bugs en la cama.

Después de todo no eres tan fuerte como pareces, he podido someterte fácilmente.- bromeo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. – está claro quién es el más fuerte de los dos.-

La sonrisa engreída del conejo le hizo saber que no estaba molesto.

Anoche no opinabas lo mismo ¿cierto, Doc?-

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y traviesa con un aire de malicia. El pato frunció el ceño rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos, podía ver el color rojo colocarse sobre esa cara de enojo e incomodidad.

Supongo que iremos a ver al marciano- dijo sin dejar de preparar el desayuno.

Fingía estar tranquilo, fingía que nada estaba ocurriendo y que no le importaba, pero la verdad era que si le importaba. Diecisiete años y el pato aun no sabía cómo ver a través de su sonrisa tranquila y su apariencia segura… o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba…

¿Estas preocupado?-

Podía escuchar burla en aquella pregunta y sintió su cuerpo congelarse, pero el continuaba moviéndose manteniendo su aspecto seguro.

Increíble… ¿acaso el gran Bugs Bunny está preocupado por esta confrontación de los hechos?- soltó una carcajada al aire.

Me parece que estas más preocupado tu que yo. O tal vez estas demasiado confundido ¿no Doc?- dejo el plato del pato sobre la mesa. – neee… creo que sabes que no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te respaldare… ¿lo sabes no Doc?-

¿Qué era lo que eso significaba? Entonces si el elegía al marciano por encima del conejo, este se quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se desarrolla todo de lejos ¿se daría por vencido así de fácil? La respuesta era un simple no, pero eso no era algo que Daffy tuviese que saber. El conejo era un ganador por naturaleza, así lo habían diseñado. Todo lo que quería lo obtenía, de alguna manera siempre lo acababa obteniendo, así que el fracaso no era algo a lo que él estuviese acostumbrado.

El viaje en limosina fue incomodo… estando los dos ahí. Permanecía con sus brazos cruzados mirando por la ventaba mientras observaba a la gente caminar por las aceras y a los demás carros moviéndose a un ritmo un poco más lento.

Había tomado una decisión, quería al conejo, como a ninguna otra persona como a nadie más que hubiese conocido, eso era un hecho. Pero había aun un problema dentro de sus decisiones, aun cuando le quería y deseaba permanecer a su lado, estaba el peligro de que la persona incorrecta se enterase y todo se viniera abajo tan rápido como una torre de naipes.

Daff…- la voz del conejo lo saco de su mente con su ceño fruncido y volvió su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres dientudo?- pregunto, pero la mirada seria de Bugs hizo que el sobrenombre que había agregado sonase inapropiado.

¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Doc?-

Seriedad nuevamente y se dio cuenta que el momento de poner las cosas en claro con el conejo había llegado. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción? ¿Alejarse de él, volver a ser solo su amigo o tal vez el unirse a Marvin? Una mano enguantada tomando la suya y los deseos de tenerlo más cerca se encendieron nuevamente. Diecisiete años esperando ser feliz, diecisiete años conservando un sueño que por fin se había hecho realidad… ¿en verdad importaba que todo se llegase a venir abajo? ¿Importaba ahora, ahora que su deseo más loco e incluso inapropiado se había vuelto real? Su cuerpo se movió más rápido que su razonamiento y su subconsciente había tomado ya una decisión.

Se sorprendo al sentir un suave beso sobre sus labios, eso respondía a todas sus preguntas, ese simple acto le había quitado el peso de encima e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó aun cuando sus labios se mantenían pegados a los del pato.

Creí que eras más inmaduro, doc. Supongo que te juzgue mal- dijo en cuanto sus labios quedaron libres.

Cállate dientón, que ahora viene la parte complicada ¿Qué tendremos que hacer para que el marciano no nos juegue una rabiata?- un leve sonrojo y le costaba mirar al conejo a los ojos.

Podríamos matarlo o tal vez enviarlo de regreso a su lugar natal… donde quiera que eso sea.- el comentario hizo que los ojos del pato se posaran sobre los de el con enojo. – o, simplemente explicar las cosas como looneys "civilizados" que somos. Todo saldrá bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.-

Se llevó las manos a la nuca y cerro sus ojos dejando que estos descansaran, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse.

¡Pues claro, como tú no eres el que debe de dar todo una explicación, es por eso que me puedes decir que no me preocupe!- replico gritándole con enojo ante la expresión despreocupada del conejo. – Conejo estúpido…- murmuro apretando su quijada. – Tal vez deba de elegir mejor al tonto marciano, después de todo…-

No alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando los brazos del conejo lo empujaron contra el asiento, obligándolo a recostarse en él, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Nee… no creo que debas de jugar con este tipo de cosas, Duck. Después de todo no querrás que les haga la vida imposible- sonrió con malicia. – No me gusta no tener algo que quiero…-

Aquí es donde me pregunto ¿dónde demonios dejaste eso de respaldarme a pesar de mi decisión?- su graciosa forma de hablar hizo sonreír un poco más al conejo.

Cierto, creo que mentí. Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarme ganar por alguien así… demasiado egoísta como para dejarte marchar sin haberte hecho sentar cabeza antes. Llevo Diecisiete años esperando por esto, no esperes que no sea egoísta cuando se trata de ti.-

No sabía si sonreír o no, si permanecer callado o decir algo. Solamente ese tonto conejo era capaz de causar ese efecto, lo dejaba sin palabras por instantes.

¿Quién lo diría? Y se suponía que el avaricioso era yo-

El comentario hizo reír al conejo quien ahora volvía a su antigua posición, dándole la oportunidad de erguirse nuevamente.

Lo miro de reojo paran dejar escapar un ligero suspiro. Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas.

La verdad era que no quería lastimar al marciano, ahora que había escogido permanecer junto a Bugs por completo, el hecho de herir los sentimientos de Marvin, era algo con lo que no estaba tan cómodo. Y esto no se debía precisamente al hecho de que fuera o no lo correcto, después de todo muchas veces el no hacia lo correcto, sino se debía a que le tenía un aprecio especial al marciano; cada vez que esos ojos brillantes que sobresalían de entre todo ese rostro obscuro lo miraban, podía sentir la admiración dentro de ellos, el cariño, la ilusión…. E incluso recordó haberse molestado varias veces consigo mismo cuando sentía acelerarse un poco su corazón cuando se encontraba con el marciano, no sabía si había sido por el tiempo que estuvo lejos del conejo y la falta de su compañía lo había alucinar o si en verdad en algún instante hubo un algo o no.

Preocupación otra vez y el conejo no le gustaba lo que miraba, aun cuando Daffy lo había escogido a él, aun cuando sentía que todo iba a resultar bien, había un espacio de desconfianza al mirar el ceño fruncido, los ojos preocupados y clavados en el suelo, del pato. Deseaba meterse dentro de esa cabeza suya y saber que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, quería saber si el marciano había logrado ocupar algún espacio de ese corazón suyo que él deseaba poseer por completo. Otra vez esos tontos celos… tenía que controlarse, el actuar de manera errónea podría llevarlo a su caos.

Miro a Daffy levantar su mirada y se sorprendió un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron, tenía una ceja arqueada en forma de cuestionamiento, como si le preguntase con la mirada que era lo que estaba pensando. Pero el sonido de la limosina deteniéndose hizo que el momento se viese interrumpido dejándolo ver el cambio radical de expresión en el pato.

Salieron de la limosina y se dirigieron al edificio, apretaron el nivel donde se encontraba el espacioso apartamento y llegaron hasta el sin dirigirse la palabra.

Dodgers- apenas y se habían abierto las puertas del elevador cuando la voz del marciano se dejó escuchar.

Daffy dio un paso y antes de que pudiera salir del elevador, instintivamente su mano tomo la del conejo haciendo que este saliera junto consigo. Nunca sería lo mismo, agarrar a Marvin de la mano era como sostener un objeto más, pero agarrar al conejo de la mano era como una inyección de adrenalina.

Buenos Días, Doc- soltó al ver al marciano.

Su voz se escuchaba tan confiada que el simple hecho de escucharla hizo que la sangre de Marvin ardiera rápidamente. No respondió ante el saludo del conejo, claramente no lo haría.

B…bugs- tartamudeo Porky al verlo entrar junto a Daffy. – se… serias ta…ta…tan amable de ayudarme en la co… co…cocina. –

Pudo sentir la mano de Daffy agarrar la suya con más fuerza en cuanto intento apartarse de él.

¿Vamos al estudio, dodgers?- propuso con un tono serio y un tanto deprimido.

Por supuesto- intento sonar lo más confiado posible.

La mano del conejo correspondió su fuerte agarre y sintió su mano doler un poco haciendo que su fuerza puesta sobre la mano de Bugs se removiera y fue cuando sintió esa mano enguantada abandonando la suya, para seguir a Porky, mientras que el seguía a Marvin. Eso había sido un juego sucio, una traición por parte del conejo, el tener que dar toda la explicación estando él solo, era algo que no le agradaba del todo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento y se encontraban dentro de la cocina preparando la comida para el día. Porky obviamente se encargaba de preparar todo para todos y aprovecho el estar con él para hacerlo reír con unas cuantas bromas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de que el pato se estaba comenzando a tardar.

Por otro lado el pato no tenía tanta suerte, estaba controlando las cosas bastante bien (al menos a su parecer) y lo estaba explicando lo mejor que podía, pero sintió que se venía abajo cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca (no visible) de Marvin.

¿quieres seguir estando a su lado aun cuando te a usado todo este tiempo como un escalón para mantener su apariencia de ganador y astuto?-

Ese fue el comienzo de una serie de argumentos contra el conejo, todos ellos dichos con un tono de desprecio, pero… verdaderos. Cada palabra le traía un recuerdo, tantos años siendo el, el tonto y perdedor mientras que Bugs saboreaba su victoria de siempre, no le gustaba y los argumento de Marvin en contra del conejo estaban ocasionando que un desprecio naciera entre todo ese si se puede decir amor, que tenía por él.

Porky le dio una bandeja con algo de jugo y unos cuantos aperitivos al conejo.

Te V…v…voy a dar la opo….oportunidad de ver qué sucede….- sonrió amistosamente.

Bugs supo con la simple mirada del cerdito que era lo que estaba planeando así que no tardo en tomar la bandeja y disponerse a subir las escaleras. Esa simple bandeja iba a ser la salvación del pato, si es que las cosas no iban bien… tenia las esperanza de poder entrar en la conversación, darle un final cortante a Marvin y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Llego hasta la puerta, se acercó a esta pero antes de abrirla, pudo escuchar las palabras del marciano que eran gritadas con enojo hacia el pato.

Date cuenta Daffy, si estas a su lado no serás nada. El siempre será el perfecto y a ti te seguirán tomando como el idiota amigo del ganador, o tal vez el tipo tonto que va lambiéndole las patas a la estúpida estrella de conejo para que este le de trabajo a su lado aun cuando tenga que actuar como un perdedor para que él pueda brillar.-

Palabras… esas sencillas palabras tocaron nuevamente esa fibra sensible y los ánimos del conejo decayeron tan rápido como la sonrisa de su rostro. Coloco su frente contra la puerta, dolía su pecho con cada segundo de silencio que transcurría, esas palabras hacían guerra en la cabeza del pato y él lo sabía bien. Puso sus manos enguantadas sobre la puerta, mientras escuchaba las horrendas cosas que Marvin decía. Cosas horrendas de su carácter, de su carrera, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamiento; cosas que él nunca había pensado pero que en ese momento asimilaba a detalle tomando recuerdos de su memoria y confirmando las palabras del marciano, como maldita sea nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bastardo que era, de todos los problemas que le había atraído al pato, de todo lo que este tuvo que sacrificar para que él se encontrara en esos momentos en plena fama. Daffy nunca había tenido las mismas oportunidades de disfrutar la gloria, nunca tuvo tantos años para saborearla y todo por su culpa… y ahora bien ¿todos los looneys pensaban eso de el? ¿Todos creían que era un engreído, egoísta, traidor, avaro, ambicioso, estafador, falto de talento y un sin número de insultos más?

Pero la verdad es que eso no le dolería tanto, no si el pato dijera algo, mas sin embargo Daffy permanecía en silencio. Se encontraba con la espalda recargada contra la puerta, ignorando por completo que del otro lado se encontraba el conejo escuchando cada simple palabra del marciano y deseando escuchar su voz graciosa decir algo, lo que fuese, solo quería saber que dentro de su cabeza había una decisión clara y que esto terminaría rápido, porque le dolía, tanto silencio hacia que su corazón palpitara doliente.

Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza y el dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Dos extremos suyos estaban luchando por dominarlo, sabía que muchas de las cosas que Marvin estaba diciendo eran tristemente cierta y que él nunca había querido verlas, que él siempre las había ignorado por el fuerte cariño que le mantenía al conejo… pero tantos argumentos, tantas verdades que salían a la luz en ese momento presentándose frente a él, abofeteándolo, no hacían más que despertar el desprecio que tal vez siempre ha estado ahí, suprimido por su enloquecido amor. Las manos le sudaban y su ceño comenzaba a doler, al igual que sus dientes que eran apretados con fuerza.

Fue en ese segundo cuando todo se presentó como una extraña película frente a sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿En verdad estaba comenzando a odiar a ese conejo que conocía desde hacer más de diecisiete años? Ese conejo que significo su mayor deseo, que significo su más loco anhelo, anhelo a que fuese suyo. Lo recordó, el momento en que la flecha había atravesado su corazón.

_flashback_

Había sido un mal día en el trabajo, las cosas no habían salido como él hubiese deseado y como si eso no fuese suficiente, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Porky, la única persona que realmente lo estimaba. Estaba fuera del estudio de grabación, escondido justamente en el callejón que se encontraba a un lado, llovía a mares pero no le importaba, si se enfermaba no importaba, si alguien le robaba tampoco importaba. Miraba el piso húmedo donde se comenzaba a formar un charco y dejo que sus patas jugaran un poco con el agua acumulada, eso le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, ese lago donde el sol brillaba alegremente… extrañaba esos días de paz.

El frio estaba comenzando a reaccionar contra su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar fuertemente…

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-

Esa voz, era la voz del looney nuevo que hacia no mucho había llegado al lugar. Rápidamente quito su rostro triste y lo cambio por el típico rostro de alegría y locura de siempre.

¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo conejo?- sonrió ampliamente. –lo lamento, aun no logro recordar tu nombr…-

No había podido acabar de decir cuando un brazo pasó sobre sus hombros acercándolo al cuerpo del conejo, haciendo que los dos acabaran pegados resguardándose bajo la sombrilla que sostenía el conejo. Esa fue la primera vez que noto que él era un poco más alto y que su pelaje era increíblemente suave.

Si te quedas aquí te mojaras más y te enfermaras, entonces jamás me lo perdonare…- mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. – a nadie le gustaría ver al increíblemente lunático pato, apagado por una enfermedad ¿cierto?-

Le guiño el ojo y lo supo, supo que él había logrado ver a través de su máscara de alegría, esa tristeza que llevaba por dentro no se había podido esconder de sus ojos. Fue cuando lo flecho, esa sonrisa, esa personalidad confiada e incómodamente engreída lo tenía anonadado.

Ahora bien… dejo esbozar una sonrisa que después se convirtió en una carcajada que estaba notablemente fuera de lugar y había dejado con cara de signo de interrogación tanto al conejo como al marciano.

Si, ese conejo me ha robado mucho, pero me ha regresado el doble entonces el verdadero delincuente soy yo. Sé que no soy una persona fácil de lidiar, pero aun así el a lidiado conmigo diecisiete años, conmigo, mi mal carácter y todos mis defectos, y mis caprichos los ha cumplido todos y cada uno… con una paciencia irritantemente inacabable.- en su voz se escuchaba un poco de desprecio esparcido entre toda esa alegría tranquila. – maldición, yo no puedo verle defectos, aun cuando quisiera son demasiadas las cosas que ha soportado de mí, que me ha dado sin replicarme, sin pedirme nada, que sencillamente no lo puedo ver tan imperfecto como me lo pintas. Tal vez es engreído… pero es Bugs Bunny, su talento gira alrededor de esa personalidad engreída y tediosamente victoriosa, entonces si esos son sus defectos… ¿Por qué lo hacen ver tan ridículamente perfecto?-

Silencio… y la puerta se abrió dejándolo perder su equilibrio por un momento.

Neee… ¿Qué hay viejo? Solo venía a darles unos… unas… cosas….- el ceño fruncido de Daffy hizo que se intimidara un poco, el pato no lucia nada alegre y el sabia porque.

El pato no era tonto, muy por el contrario. Sabía que él había estado escuchando la conversación.

¿Qué demonios haces, dientón?- apretó su puño con fuerza. El que Marvin escuchara sus pensamientos acerca del conejo era una cosa, pero que el conejo mismo los supiera era algo completamente distinto.

Yo, nada ¿tú que haces Doc?- sonrió.

Bueno ¡larguémonos de aquí de una vez!- le grito – nos vemos después Marvin-

Tomo nuevamente la mano de Bugs y lo arrastro hacia la planta baja para despedirse de Porky, quien se limitó a sonreír complacido por la reacción normal del pato, y tras despedirse rápidamente, se dirigieron devuelta a la limosina.

Se sentía incómodo nuevamente mirando por la ventana, sabiendo que los ojos del conejo lo miraban de reojo mientras que su mano emplumada continuaba tomando la enguantada, aun y cuando se encontraban sentados.

Así que soy perfecto… eso siempre lo he sabido…-

Un comentario con un tono burlón y fue suficiente para hacer que el pato se saliera de sus casillas y comenzara a gritarle nuevamente, mientras que el rojo de su rostro se encendía un poco más.

¡Maldición ¿qué demonios hacías oyendo todo desde la puerta? ¡Eso es acoso! ¡es atentado contra la privacidad!-

No lo es… no es mi culpa que estuvieran hablando tan fuerte- sonreía burlonamente y sabía que eso que hacía que el enojo de Daffy se volviese mayor.

¡Maldito Conejo!- maldijo soltando la mano de Bugs de golpe y sentándose lo más lejos que pudo.

Por más que quisiera inculcarle miedo, ese ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y pecho inflado por el enojo, lo hacían verse solamente más… atractivo para el conejo. Las palabras que el pato había dicho habían sido como una medicina, la cura de todos sus males de corazón que había estado sufriendo, la cura para los cuestionamientos en su cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa se mostró en su rostro mientras que se acercaba al pato se puso frente a él confrontando aquella mirada de asesino que era dirigida hacia él.


	7. Chapter 7

Atónito… esa era la palabra que describía su falta de habla en esos momentos, precisamente se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras que la sensación de algo rompiéndose en su pecho hizo que un fuerte ardor le recorriera el cuerpo. No quería llorar… seria tonto el llorar por algo que no había sido más que una loca idea que en algún momento creyó posible. ¿En verdad había sido tanto tonto como para creer que tendría alguna oportunidad con el pato? ¿Cómo es que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos? En realidad… aquello ya no importaba, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de en algún momento haber tenido algo con Daffy se habían vuelto añicos con tan solo unas cuantas palabras cargadas de los verdaderos sentimientos del pato hacia el conejo, sentimientos que él sabía que existían… pero que jamás espero que fuesen tan fuertes.

Con pasos lentos Marvin camino hacia su cuarto, mientras las palabras del pato revoloteaban en su cabeza y el dolor del pecho aumentaba. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y junto a él pudo ver la pistola desintegradora que usaba en sus peleas con Dodgers, tomo el arma y la miro por un momento. ¿Por qué es que no podía ganar alguna vez? ¿Por qué tenia que ser el villano? Esbozo una sonrisa, mientras una idea empezaba a aflorar en su cabeza.

"¿seria tan malo que actuara como un verdadero villano sin tener que estar frente a una cámara?"-

Una risa malévola salió de su boca (su boca que no se ve por cierto) sin que se percatara de ello y ahora bien el dolor de su pecho había disminuido al mínimo, siendo opacado por el fuerte deseo de una venganza que lograse arrancar la expresión tranquila de la cara del conejo, una venganza que no solo le quitase su pedestal, sino que le arrebatara cada gota de alegría que tuviese dentro de si. Venganza que sin duda alguna llevaría al abismo tanto a Dodgers como al conejo.

-ooo-

Le dio un trago al vaso de agua que permanecía en su mano, mientras que cambiaba los canales del televisor de manera tan rápida que apenas y lograba ver las imágenes por unos segundos. Una mueca pintada en su rostro y maldecía el hecho de que el conejo estuviese tan cerca de él, ya que su simple presencia hacia que su poco tranquilidad se desvaneciera y que su corazón palpitara el triple de rápido. Pero él lo escondía, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por esconder aquellas detestables emociones que causaba el de piel grisácea y orejas largas.

Vamos, Doc. ¿Por qué no dejas el control en paz antes de que lo rompas?- dijo Bugs apartando su mirada del libro que mantenía en sus manos.

Y como si las palabras de Bugs fuesen mágicas, el control comenzó a sobrecalentarse sacando humo del botón que Daffy no dejaba de apretar con desesperación, hasta que este se salió de su lugar dando paso a la completa ruptura del control el cual acabo con todos los botones de fuera y con bastante humo saliendo de estos orificios.

Bueno, felicidades Duck, ya lo rompiste- dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo de manera burlona.

Cállate! Dientón!- le grito molesto intentando componer fallidamente el control. – esto es tú culpa...-

Claro, lo que tu digas Duck- sonrio aun mas.

El conejo cambio su posision, retirando su espalda que estaba recargada contra el costado de Daffy y ahora estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo su libro mientras que sus patas descansaban sobre el hombro del pato, acto que no hizo mas que ponerlo iracundo.

Aleja tus apestosas patas de mi, conejo!- le grito intentando quitar las largas patas, pero sus movimientos solo hicieron que las patas del conejo se posaran en su rostro.

Perdón, ¿Qué dices, Daff?- lo miro por encima del libro, moviendo los dedos de su pata que se encontraba justamente entre los ojos del pato. – ¿Por qué esa cara de enojo? Vamos, viejo, solo estoy jugando un poco-

Retiro sus patas y las coloco sobre el regazo del pato, disponiéndose a leer nuevamente. Daffy miro las patas con malicia y sin pensarlo mucho decidió "jugar un poco" con el conejo. Tomo una de las patas con fuerza y con una de sus plumas comenzó a pasar esta por la huella del conejo, haciéndole cosquillas que rápidamente comenzaron a arrancarle risas. Bugs dejo caer su libro al sentir las cosquillas en su pata y comenzó a retorcerse en el sillón, mientras intentaba con sus manos tontas por las risas incontenibles, apartar la mano del pato que mantenía su pata rígida siendo tomada desde el tobillo.

Basta… Para… pato, para…- continuo riendo y sus movimientos lo llevaron al suelo, pero solamente su torso estaba en este ya que sus patas seguían en manos del pato.

Daffy sonrió al ver reír a carcajadas al conejo, y pudo sentir claramente como algo dentro de si se agito. Aquella cara sonriente y ahora media infantil personalidad del conejo, no había hecho nada más que despertarle una necesidad que pronto se apodero de él, junto con un fuerte cariño.

Dejo las patas del conejo de lado, se puso de pie junto a él y recostándose a su lado, termino plantando un beso justo en la nariz de Bugs, apagando las risas de un jalón y dejando una sonrisa ahora tranquila.

¿vez? No eres el único que puede jugar aquí, dien…-

No logro terminar la oración cuando sus labios fueron robados por los del conejo, dejándole sentir rápidamente el calor de estos, pero aquello no había sido mas que un tierno beso inocente en respuesta al que él le había dado en la nariz.

Aquella relación estaba apenas en sus inicios, no había pasado más de un mes desde que habían tenido su primera cita y desde que habían formalizado su relación estrictamente secreta. Y Bugs quería que todo fuese a su tiempo, claro que habían comenzado todo al revés, llevando al pato a la cama en su primera cita, pero aquello era necesario para poder apartarlo del marciano, ahora no le importaba cuanto les tomase llegar hasta esa parte nuevamente, solo quería tenerlo a su lado que su atención estuviese completamente en el y eso era justamente lo que estaba obteniendo.

Todos los días se daban un momento para verse ya fuese en sus horas de descanso o después del trabajo, no importaba el momento en realidad, incluso había veces en que el conejo se pasaba por el set del pato tan solo para mirarlo y Daffy hacia lo mismo, encontrándose con el conejo entre sus grabaciones. Frente a los demás no había nada mas que la típica relación de "amistad-rivalidad" que compartían pero ahora era claramente mas intensa, ya que todos notaban que pasaban mas tiempo juntos que antes. Pero lo que en verdad hacia que el corazón de ambos palpitara tan rápido y tan fuerte como una docena de caballos corriendo, eran aquellos momentos a solas que pasaban, ya sea en la casa de uno o en la del otro, todo lo hacían con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus compañeros los vieran, exceptuando claro al cerdito.

Bugs aparto sus labios de los del pato solo unos centímetros para esbozar una sonrisa conquistadora mirando de manera traviesa al pato, haciendo que este se molestase un poco, pero Daffy no hizo mas que hacer una mueca y retomar los labios del conejo, haciendo que la pelea entre sus labios por llevar el control del ritmo, iniciase nuevamente. Sin deshacer el beso el conejo se fue moviendo hasta acabar casi sobre el pato, con sus manos reteniendo las del emplumado contra el suelo y sus rodillas apartando su cuerpo del de él. Se apartó por un momento dejándolo retomar el aliento, para después continuar pero ahora no buscaba sus labios solamente, sino que algo un tanto mas profundo, dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la del pato, quien estuvo mas que complacido en arrebatarle el control de manera un poco agresiva.

Daffy podía sentir la presión de las manos de Bugs contra sus muñecas aferrándolas contra el suelo y las orejas del conejo cayendo levente sobre su cabeza. Bugs podía llevar el control cuando se trataba de movimientos y caricias, pero con respecto a los besos, se podría decir que quien marcaba el ritmo era el.

Esos eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué era que llevaban las cosas tan lento, si se conocían desde hace años ¿Por qué tener que esperar tanto hasta retomar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de su primera cita? Sabia que Bugs lo hacia principalmente por el, ya que el cambio de amigos a amor platónico a amor posible a novio, era algo que sinceramente lo tenia demasiado sorprendido, pero no en esos momentos, cuando sentía que todo se desvanecía y que nada importaba mas que ellos y esos labios cálidos con un sabor entre dulce a vainilla pero tan adictivo y fascinante como el chocolate, no sabia describirlo correctamente solamente sabia que esos labios eran dulces.

Bugs separo sus labios nuevamente escuchando como un casi inaudible gemido salía de entre los labios del pato. Aquello fue suficiente para que el calor se elevara, beso la frente del pato momento que aprovecho para reconfirma que se encontraran completamente solos.

Se encontraban en la casa del conejo y aun que sus compañeros (sam y sylvestre) salían muy seguidos, sus salidas no solían ser tan largas y duraderas como para que se pudiese quedar a solas con el pato con suma confianza. Pero en esos momentos estaban solos, asi que…

¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto Daff? Asi no tendras que estar en el frio suelo, sino en una comoda cama- propuso paseando su nariz por el cuello del pato.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi comodidad, además, el suelo no esta dentro de mi lista de lugares más apropiados para llevar acabo algo…- bromeo con una mueca.

Planto un beso en el cuello de Daffy para después volver a sus labios, pero antes de que pudiese hacer esto, el sonido de un disparo contra el techo lo hizo apartarse del pato rápidamente.

Ya llegue compañeros!- grito el vaquero.

Ves lo que has hecho, Duck- dijo Bugs tomando el ya destrozado control remoto.

No es mi culpa que compres cosas de tan mala calidad- se defendió Daffy sin darle mayor importancia.

¿Qué? ¡¿has roto el control?!- grito el vaquero alarmado, acercándose rápidamente al pato y al conejo que estaban de pie en la sala de estar. – Tu, maldito pato estúpido- tomo el artefacto o lo que quedaba de el en sus manos y rápidamente sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Vamos, lárgate de aquí, Duck-

Tomo a Daffy por los hombros y lo empujo hasta la puerta saliendo junto con el, aprovechando la distracción del vaquero, quien continuaba lamentándose por la perdida de su preciado control remoto.

Estos son los momentos en los que agradezco tener que vivir con Porky.- soltó un suspiro tras escuchar un par de disparos mas.

Y no sabes lo que odio tener que rellenar los hoyos del techo.- dijo el conejo con cierto enojo en su voz.

Bueno… será mejor que me vaya… nos veremos después entonces-

Levantándose un poco de puntillas coloco otro beso en la nariz del Bugs.

Hasta luego Orejón- sonrió levemente despidiéndose así del conejo.

Esa era una de las cosas que detestaba, cuando sam o sylvestre llegaban toda la magia se desvanecía y acababa quedándose con el deseo de poder pasar aun que fuese una noche abrazado a él.

-0000-

Con el libreto en mano se dirigía hacia el camerino del pato, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta dispuesto a sacarlo a comer algo en compañía del resto de los looneys.

Daff, ¿Por qué no…?- guardo silencio inmediatamente al notar la presencia de Marvin en el lugar.

Dentro del camerino se encontraban tanto Daffy como el marciano, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes que debían de usar en Duck Dodgers, Marvin permanecía de pie mientras que Daffy se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

O…Hola Bugs- dijo medio sorprendido ante la presencia del conejo, su presión arterial se había lanzado a las nubes en un instante.

Hola Duck, perdón no sabia que estabas ocupado- dijo de manera tranquila, aun que por dentro los celos lo estaban carcomiendo.

"¿Qué demonios hacían los dos en el camerino de Daffy, con la puerta cerrada? "Pensó mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

Las cosas se habían arreglado casi completamente con respecto a Marvin, aun que el marciano ya no hablaba tan seguido con Daffy como antes, el marciano había actuado como cualquier otro profesional tras haber pasado una amarga situación como la que le había ocurrido con el pato y el conejo, el había dejado de lado la vida personal del trabajo, así que con lo que respectaba al trabajo, seguía actuando tan bien al lado de Daffy como siempre. Hasta en cierta forma se podría decir que había hecho la paz con el conejo, ya que cuando llegaban a encontrarse se saludaban con cierto respeto… pero solo era eso, un respeto mutuo, no una amistad o señal de agrado, el hablarse no era mas que un gesto de buenos modales.

¿Cómo has estado Doc?- pregunto dirigiéndose al marciano.

No me quejo- respondió Marvin.

Bugs permaneció con la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro pero Daffy sabia que detrás de aquella mascara tranquila había un conejo inconforme con la situación en la que lo había encontrado y ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado la puerta cerrada mientras practicaban la siguiente grabación.

Bueno, Duck. Me voy a adelantar al comedor para dejarlos practicar- sin darle tiempo al pato de siquiera hablar, salió del camerino silbando una melodía alegre y cerro la puerta por detrás de si.

Marvin sonrió por sus adentros al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, aquello no era nada mas que una pieza mas del complicado plan que yacía en su mente. Quería ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible y era por eso que había comenzado a juntar las piezas para su juego desde el momento en que el pato se había ido en la limo del conejo aquel día en que lo había botado.

Espero que Bugs no este molesto- volvió sus ojos al pato. – ustedes dos siguen juntos ¿no?-

Daffy se tomo un momento para pensar en la respuesta, no habían tocado el tema desde aquel día y algo dentro de si le decía que no era una buena idea el retomarlo en momentos como esos en los que su relación con el conejo comenzaba a tener auge.

¿Qué tal si acabamos de practicar rápido? Antes de que mis tripas te coman a mi estomago o viceversa.- sonrió un tanto nervioso y se concentro en el libreto.

El eludir el tema no había sido nada más que una clara afirmación de la pregunta del marciano, quien prefirió dejar las cosas así haciéndole creer al pato que no le había dado importancia alguna a su falta de respuesta.

El pato se apresuró a terminar sus prácticas con Marvin para ir al encuentro del conejo lo más rápido posible. Se adentro en el comedor donde se encontraban varios de los looneys, algunos comiendo, otros lanzando la comida y uno que otro (como sylvestre) persiguiendo la comida por el lugar.

Da…Daffy, vamos ve.. ven a comer algo- le propuso el cerdito señalando el espacio vacío entre el y el conejo que conversaba con Lola.

Daffy, hasta que nos honras con tu presencia- rio aferrándose al brazo de Bugs.

El conejo se limito a mirar al marciano que venia tras el con paso apresurado intentando seguir el ritmo del caminar del pato.

Bueno al menos alcanzaremos a comer algo ¿no?- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el brazo del pato.

Al sentir el cosquilleo del guante del marciano pasar por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano para después alejarse de él, se apresuró a sentarse junto a Bugs y Porky, aquella sensación le había puesto los nervios de gallina.

Permanece tranquilo- susurro lola al oído del conejo al notar un poco de tensión en su rostro.

Lola tenia razón, tenia que permanecer tranquilo, Daffy se había decidido por el y se lo demostraba cada día, pero ¿estaba de mas dudar un poco de aquella que el creía que era una impecable fidelidad? Daffy no era del estilo que lo engañaría y menos con Marvin. Tomo un profundo respiro de alivio ante sus pensamientos, después de todo el pato se encontraba a su lado, el cuidar que permaneciese ahí era algo de lo cual se encargaría a toda costa.

Las filmaciones pasaron mas rápido de lo que de costumbre dejándolos salir unas cuantas horas antes, abriéndoles una oportunidad de poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar algo?- soltó la pregunta mientras que esperaban por la limosina del conejo.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pato algo impresionado por la propuesta, siempre era el quien daba el paso de invitarlo a salir, pero raramente esta vez el pato había decidido realizarlo.

Por supuesto, Duck- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La limosina no tardo en llegar y se adentraron rápidamente en ella, pero lo que no sabían es que sus pasos eran cuidadosamente vigilados por cierto Looney de estatura menor que la de ellos y que no era precisamente de ese mundo. Marvin viajaba en su propio carro que era ciertamente un tanto mas modesto que el de Daffy o Bugs, le había mentido al pato diciéndole que iba a pasar un buen rato fuera de casa y que lo mas posible era que llegase mas tarde, pero la verdad es que todo era parte de su plan. Sabia que cada vez que se encontraba la casa sola, Daffy aprovechaba el tiempo para pasar un buen rato con el conejo ahí dentro, por lo general era Bugs quien le pregunta si su casa se encontraba dispuesta para que pudieran pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Ahora bien Daffy creía que Marvin estaba fuera de casa y el marciano sabia bien que cuando se encontraban ahí se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo o en la cocina o en la sala, mas sin embargo sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían optando por adentrarse en un lugar mas privado y adecuado para llevar acabo un ambiente un tanto mas caluroso. Y realmente algo le decía que ese era el día correcto en el que dicha cosa pasaría y el… claro que estaría preparado para llevar a cabo toda su venganza.

El pato abrió la puerta de su apartamento que compartía con Porky y Marvin, dejando que el conejo entrara antes que él.

¿y bueno como es que Porky no esta aquí? ¿ha ocurrido algo con el cerdito?- pregunto adentrándose en el lugar, extrañado de no escuchar un "ho…ho…hola Bugs"

Tenia una cita con una chica, aun que no lo creas, el cerdito no es tan inocente como parece.-

El conejo rio ante el comentario y recordó por un momento los locos celos hacia el cerdito cuando se encontraba en sus inicios. Esto se debía a que Porky y Daffy eran una pareja formidable dentro de las grabaciones, eran realmente famosos y no solamente actuaban excelente juntos, sino que en cierta manera incluso detrás de cámaras ellos dos se complementaban de alguna forma. Pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo que la relación entre Porky y Daffy era más bien algo como una relación de hermanos y que en verdad no había razón alguna por la cual sentir celos del pequeño tartamudo. Claro que esto era una de las cosas que el pato jamás sabría.

Es bueno que haya salido un rato, de esta manera no lo tendré cuidándome durante todo el día.- menciono Daffy sacando un par de vasos dispuesto a servir un poco de agua en ellos.

Pero es algo que yo debo de agradecer, Duck. Gracias a el puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que esta vigilando que el pequeño extraterrestre no cometa algo que me haga tener que tirarle los dientes de un buen golpe, si es que tiene algunos al menos.-

Si… bueno con respecto a eso…- puso uno de los vasos con agua frente al conejo. – el día de hoy, tu sabes que solo estaba practicando con Marvin y nada mas ¿cierto?-

La sonrisa de Bugs se cayó de inmediato para abrirle paso una risa tranquila, en cierta forma estaba alegre de que el pato fuese consciente del disgusto que le había causado el haberlo encontrado solo con Marvin dentro de su camerino y con la puerta cerrada. Pero no podía dejar que el pato lo viese como el ser celoso y propietario que era, no, tenia que permanecer tranquilo ante ello.

Vamos, Daff. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.-

¿en serio? Porqué a mi me pareció que no estabas tan tranquilo cuando nos encontraste dentro del camerino ¿no es cierto, conejo?-

Bugs no respondió nada, solo se limito a plantar una risa notablemente sarcástica.

Pues tampoco esperes que actué como si no me importase para nada, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa como para armar un escandalo de ello.- le dio un trago al agua intentando actuar normalmente.

Menos mal…- soltó un suspiro. – entonces no te molestaras si te digo que durante estas semanas hemos pasado las noches practicando juntos en su cuarto, me alegra que seas tan comprensivo.- mintió el pato sonriendo levemente y ahora sacando un pastel que Porky había preparado.

Sabes Duck, creo que tengo que ir a golpear a alguien, ahora vuelvo.- expreso el conejo dejando el vaso agresivamente en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Daffy detuvo los actos de Bugs riéndose de la reacción del conejo, el jamás haría algo para lastimarlo y si en algún momento llegase a dejar de quererlo lo mas seguro seria que él se lo dijera, y eso era algo de lo cual el dientudo estaba consiente.

La platica se desarrollo rápidamente, todo basándose en las grabaciones de Duck Dodgers que el pato estaba realizando. El pato le contaba de las cosas que tenia que hacer dentro del set y es que el nunca había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo físico como ahora, teniendo que actuar como defensor de la galaxia. Bugs por otra parte seguía incrustado con una serie de grabaciones que tenia que realizar en compañía de sam, el vaquero era un tipo de lo más complicado para trabajar; orgulloso, terco, terriblemente obstinado y mil y un cosas mas… pero al menos era bueno en lo que hacia.

¿un poco mas de paste?- ofreció mostrándole el resto de este.

Que tal un poco de ti, ¿de eso me darías algo?- el conejo era irritantemente bueno para crear ese tipo de frases, que lograban alterar sus nervios.

No creo que puedas pagar un poco de mi…- respondió con una sonrisa y regresando el pastel en su lugar colocándolo de nuevo en el refrigerador. – como puedes ver yo soy Duck Dod…-

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire tras haber sido bruscamente interrumpidas por el fuerte abrazo del conejo, quien había tomado a Daffy por sorpresa, rodeándolo por detrás apretando el esbelto físico del pato. Silencio… incomodo silencio mientras lograba escuchar el palpitar del corazón del conejo y el suyo, que bombeaban sangre como locos.

Vamos conejo, hechate a un lado…- dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo, luchando por alejarse de él.

Me pregunto…- hizo un poco de esfuerzo en sus brazos reacomodándolos en el cuerpo del pato y con facilidad logro alzarlo, haciendo que las largas patas de Daffy se despegasen del suelo. – si eres tan liviano como lo creía…-

¡Basta, orejudo!, ¡Bájame!-

Haciendo caso omiso a los pataleos que hacia el pato por intentar zafarse de su aguerre, termino por llevarlo a la parte de afuera donde se encontraba una alberca pacíficamente en calma y afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor que pudiese verlos, ya que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio, completamente aislada por unos grandes muros.

Leyendo la mente del travieso conejo reanudo sus esfuerzos por zafarse del agarre pero ahora de manera desesperada.

¡No, Bugs, Bájame!.-

Gritando esto logro zafarse pero solo durante unos segundos antes de que el conejo dijera un "¿le tienes miedo al agua, patito?" y entonces lo tomara de la cintura y lo llevase al agua junto con el.

Cayeron dentro de la alberca hundiéndose hasta el fondo, Bugs abrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente ante la caída, pero el pato ya no se encontraba a su lado, miro para todos lados intentando buscarlo, mas sin embargo Daffy no se veía por ninguna parte, fue entonces cuando salió a la superficie tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

Daff…- murmuro haciendo sus orejas hacia atrás.

Profundo silencio y aquello no duro más de veinte segundos antes de que sintiese como algo lo jalaba de las patas y lo llevaba al fondo nuevamente. Daffy siendo un pato era un nadador muy hábil aun que era rara la vez en la que se adentraba en el agua, y él no se encontraba precisamente muy alegre ante la travesura del conejo, pero siendo el también un Looney, era igual de capaz que el conejo de crear alguna broma también. Asi que tomándolo firmemente de los pies lo llevo a dar un paseo por la alberca nadando por toda esta en forma de círculos, iba aumentando la velocidad conforme nadaba hasta llegar a tal velocidad que por pura física el cuerpo del conejo seguía dando vueltas por la alberca. Soltando una risa al ver que Bugs comenzaba a marearse y que el aire le escaseaba también, entonces lo detuvo bruscamente para lanzarlo a la superficie donde respiro con desesperación.

Nota mental, no jodas a un pato dentro del agua- murmuro con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Sintiendo nuevamente las manos del pato agarrando sus patas, tomo aire para prepararse para una ración más de volteretas dentro del agua, pero para su sorpresa lo que hizo el pato fue algo diferente.

Llevando el cuerpo del conejo hasta el mero fondo se puso frente a él con una sonrisa burlona para después robarle un beso que ciertamente desconcertó al conejo por completo. Envuelto en aquel suave beso dejo que su cuerpo flotase hasta la superficie siendo llevado por el del pato.

Nunca dejaría de impresionarle el hecho de que el pato siendo tan brusco como podía llegar a serlo durante sus grabaciones e incluso detrás de cámaras, lograra besarlo de manera tan suave y hasta se podría decir que gentil.

Te equivocaste de sitio para bromear conmigo- susurro apartando las orejas del conejo de sobre su cabeza, donde se habían posado por el agua.

Cierto Duck- rio.

Aun que debo de aceptar que no fue tan mala idea.- se alejó del conejo para dejar que su cuerpo flotase en la superficie como si se encontrara en alguna cama.

Bugs salió del agua y sacudió su cabeza dejando que el aire secara su pelaje, cosa que fue en vano ya que en esos momentos no había mucho viento que lo ayudase a secarse. Daffy rio al ver al conejo mojado temblando ligeramente, aquello había salido mas perjudicial para el, así que se apuró a salir del agua para regresar su apartamento burlándose del dientón que con la gran paciencia que lo identificaba no hacia mas que mirarlo con un poco de disgusto.

La próxima vez seria mas divertido nadar un rato en un lago- dijo dejando caer una toalla sobre la cabeza de Bugs. – seria como volver a mis antiguos días donde tenia que actuar junto al agua con Porky intentando cazarme.-

Puso sus manos sobre la toalla ayudándole al conejo a secarse, haciéndolo al principio con brusquedad.

Alto, espera Duck. Yo lo hago o me dejaras sin orejas- dijo intentando detener las manos del pato.

Al escuchar las palabras el conejo, Daffy cambio rápidamente sus movimientos haciéndolos mas tranquilos y ahora se disponía a secarle las orejas con suma delicadeza. Aquello parecían más caricias que un intento de secado y lo peor de todo era que dichas caricias estaban empezando a sacarlo de quicio, miro alrededor notando lo ordenada que estaba la habitación del pato, aun que a veces llegaba a estar todo hecho un desastre en esos momentos lucia realmente perfecta con todas las cosas en su lugar.

Listo Dientudo, como nuevo- dijo retirando la toalla del cuerpo del conejo, quien se lamento por el termino de dicha acción.

Observo fijamente la cama mientras que Daffy colgaba las toallas en su baño y se detenía por un momento frente al espejo para confirmar que todo estuviese en orden. Bugs paso su mano sobre la suave tela, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no solía entrar muy seguido en el cuarto del pato y para ser sinceros el simple hecho de estar adentro hacia que el aire se volviese sofocante y su cuerpo temblase ligeramente mientras que por su cabeza viajaban pensamientos que no eran precisamente adecuados. Pero todo dentro de él estaba apunto de explotar cuando vio como Daffy dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su cama para después soltar un bostezo y colocar uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos con el "objetivo de descansar un poco", pero claro que las intenciones del pato no eran ni cercanas a lo que seria puro. Todo aquello era un juego para persuadir al conejo ¿Qué tan rápido caería? Su respuesta llego mas rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Sintió el peso de Bugs sobre la cama, pero para después sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, estaba justamente sobre el.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo…?- murmuro para después depositar un beso sobre el cuello del pato.

Paso una mano sobre el pecho de Daffy sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado como el suyo, el pato movió sus piernas un poco y el odio el hecho de que fuese mas bajo que el y que por lo tanto una de sus piernas hubiese rozado contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo retener un pequeño gemido que tal acto le había causado. Daffy sonrió al notar que el calor había comenzado a reaccionar en el cuerpo del conejo al igual que en el de él y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento pero ahora con toda la intención de molestar un poco al conejo rozando lentamente su entre pierna.

Bugs retuvo otro quejido y rápidamente arrebato los labios del pato enrollando su lengua con la de el para atreverse igual que el pato a provocar aquella parte tan privada que ahora pedía algo de atención, acercando peligrosamente su mano a ella. El pato se sobresalto y rápidamente se removió un poco de su lugar.

Tranquilo, Duck.-

Daffy se movió sin bajar de la cama, hasta llegar en donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz, la cual apago dejando ver como ultima cosa la sonrisa traviesa del conejo.

Sintió nuevamente el cuerpo del conejo sobre el suyo y sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad le permitieron ver la figura del conejo a pesar de la falta de la luz. Bugs movía sus manos por el torso del pato acariciándolo con cierta desesperación y deseo.

Aun estando encima del pato sintió a este moverse de tal forma que ahora se encontraba besando su abdomen, mientras que con una de sus manos recorría su espalda y con la otra atendía la parte que se encontraba con mas necesidad de atención, acariciando su entrepierna con delicadeza. Aquello provocaba la llegada de fuertes escalofríos que le sacudían el cuerpo por completo, vio como sus brazos ahora le temblaban por el placer que comenzaba a invadirlo. Así que moviéndose el también, bajo hasta el nivel de Daffy ahora encontrándose con sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente jugando con sus labios sintiendo el sabor cítrico por toda su boca, no era capaz de identificarlo, no sabia si era algo como naranja, limón o tal vez manzana verde… nunca seria capaz de describirlo con claridad.

Daffy dejo de mover su manos por un momento mientras que sentía como la boca de Bugs se centraba ahora en su cuerpo, recorriéndole desde el cuello el cual mordía haciendo una extra revoltura entre sus emociones de dolor y placer. Después fue bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen en el cual también fue repartiendo besos y pequeñas mordidas.

El pato cambio bruscamente las posiciones ahora teniendo el control de la situación y ahora quien se encontraba arriba era el y al igual que hizo el conejo, comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello dándole mordidas en ese fino y extremadamente suave pelaje. Pero tuvo que detenerse por un momento al sentir como Bugs dejaba que sus manos tomaran su entrepierna. Así que ahogo un gemido contra el pecho del conejo, haciéndolo sonreír. Cambiaron nuevamente sus posiciones un fuerte gemido se escapo de entre los labios del conejo mientras era besado por el pato y sus manos se encontraban jugando con el cuerpo del otro tocando partes que eran bastante sensibles, una de ellas eran las orejas y la entrepierna del conejo, mientras que del pato eran principalmente su cuello y claro esta que su entrepierna también era muy susceptible.

Daffy ¿estas listo?- pregunto entre besos, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a robarle el aliento.

¿Qué?- dijo con voz débil, se encontraba un tanto aturdido. – claro…-

Bugs lo beso nuevamente sus labios intentando relajar lo mas posible el cuerpo de Daffy cuyo pecho subía y bajaba acelerado…

Pero todo se vio desplomado al escuchar un fuerte y claro…

BuGs, Daffy, traje pa…pa…panecillos- grito Porky quien había llegado a la casa consciente de que se encontraban tanto el conejo como el pato.

Bugs se detuvo en seco y rápidamente el aturdimiento que el placer había causado en ambos desapareció por completo.

Maldita sea- dijo Daffy

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente saliendo de la cama de un solo salto y encontrándose igual de sonrojados, esperaron un momento para bajar el calor del cuerpo de ambos.

¿Qué cita termina a las ocho?- replico Bugs, mojándose la cara.

¿y por qué demonios no se la llevo a la cama? De esta manera no estaría aquí- dijo el pato igual de molesto que el conejo.

Pero su cama esta aquí…-

El conejo apenas y dijo esto cuando se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que la cita de Porky se encontrase ahí.

Será mejor que te arregles Doc.- dijo mojando un poco el rostro del pato y pasándole una toalla con la cual se seco el rostro.

En un par de minutos se encontraba fuera del cuarto de Daffy y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba el cerdito, claramente acompañado, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la chica que había sido se cita, se encontraba con nadie mas y nadie menos que Lola.

Lola… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bugs con un tono que contradecía la sonrisa de su rostro.

La conejita era bastante persuasiva y con el simple hecho de mirar el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de ambos y el aun acelerado respirar tanto del pato como del conejo logro descifrar con suma facilidad lo que ambos habían estado haciendo momentos antes.

Dios míos, pero que estaban haciendo pillos- bromeo riendo un poco sonrojada.

Nada, ¡¿de que demonios hablas?!- respondió rápidamente el del plumaje negro

Porky se quedó en ceros sin lograr descifrar lo que ocurría, mientras que Bugs trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero el sudor de su frente claramente le decía que no se encontraba ni tranquilo ni muy feliz con la presencia de la conejita.

Mientras los cuatro permanecían en la planta baja y Daffy se peleaba con Lola, en lo que Bugs intentaba distraer a Porky; alguien se encontraba en la planta alta, dentro del cuarto del mismísimo pato.

Gracias, Dodgers- susurro Marvin retirando las cámaras que recién había puesto en partes estratégicas de la habitación del plumífero.

Dentro de cada una de esas seis cámaras se encontraban no solo imágenes sino que también grabaciones de cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido dentro de aquella habitación.

Que el juego comience- rio malvadamente sosteniendo en sus manos las cámaras


	8. Chapter 8

-000-

El sonido del despertador quedo sepultado bajo el resonar del celular, que no dejaba de sonar anunciándole que una llamada estaba esperando por se atendida. Daffy extendió su brazo buscando el celular o el despertador, cualquiera de las dos cosas sin importar cual de las dos alcanzara primero lo único que quería hacer era callarlos, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar alguno el sonido de su puerta abriéndose bruscamente hizo que se irguiera.

Daffy- Porky corrió rápidamente a su encuentro. – Daffy, las co…. Co… cosas no… están… bi…bien-

El cerdito tomo al pato por los brazos y lo sacudió. El pato cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió nuevamente despertando por completo y pudiendo ahora centrar su atención en su amigo que había dejado de sacudirlo.

¿se puede saber que diablos te sucede, Porky?-

Notando que el pato se encontraba ya en sus cinco sentidos, lo saco de la cama y lo forzó a mirar por su ventana. Justo en la parte de debajo del edificio donde se encontraba sus apartamentos había un sin numero de carros y de reporteros que buscaban el adentrarse en el lugar.

Una mala sensación invadió su cuerpo de inmediato y su ritmo cardiaco se elevo.

Daffy…- pronuncio el Porky encendiendo el televisor del pato.

Apenas y se encendió la pantalla cuando las imágenes de él y de Bugs empezaron a aparecer continuamente, mostrándolos a ambos ya fuese besándose o haciendo algo mas comprometedor como estando en la cama… uno sobre el otro…..

El pato sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y su color oscuro desapareció por completo dejándolo tan blanco como la nieve. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volverse al cerdito y tomarlo por el moño.

¡¿Quién a sido? ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto?!- se notaba la desesperación y el enojo en cada una de sus palabras.

No lo se, apenas nos hemos enterado, Sylvestre se esta haciendo cargo de sacar a Bugs de la casa sin que los periodistas los molesten y Marvin va a hacer lo mismo, ya que si me ven a mi lo mas seguro es que me detengan para cuestionarme.-

Las imágenes estaban en cada uno de los canales de noticias, en esos momentos eran la comidilla para todos los reporteros que se preguntaban "¿relaciones entre el famoso conejo Bugs Bunny y el pato Daffy Duck?" y claro que buscaban una respuesta a la pregunta y a cada una de las imágenes y grabaciones que les habían proporcionado a cada cadenas televisivas y de periódicos. Y la mejor forma de encontrarla era entre los mismos Looneys y los actores principales de dicho chisme.

El celular, que no dejaba de timbrar fue atendido por el pato mientras que salía corriendo de la habitación en compañía de Porky y que ahora se disponían a bajar las escaleras lo mas rápido que podían para dirigirse a la salida de emergencias del edificio, ya que la puerta de entrada de su apartamento se encontraba repleta de reporteros que le impedían la salida.

Bueno- contesto con la esperanza de que fuese el conejo… pero sus esperanzas se desapareció al escuchar la voz de uno de los hermanos Warner.

Daffy, ven a nuestra oficina ahora mismo. Marvin te va a llevar. No hables con nadie y mantente alejado de las cámaras lo mas que puedas.- dijo una voz seria y gruesa.

Si señor- escupió Daffy sintiendo su boca mas torpe de lo común.

El pato logro llegar hasta la parte del edificio que daba hacia un callejón en el cual se encontraba un carro no de último modelo, pero al menos de buena marca.

Daffy, entra- le indico Marvin bajando el vidrio que se encontraba completamente polarizado al igual que los demás.

El pato vacilo por un momento, pero acabo por decidirse en adentrarse en el carro junto a Marvin, mientras que Porky le ayudaba por otro lado, encargándose de distraer a los periodistas y reporteros que se abarrotaban frente a la entrada del edificio. Apenas y lo vieron intentando entrar a su limo que estaba llegando a la entrada, cuando se lanzaron sobre el haciéndole centenares de preguntas con respecto al pato y el conejo, pero el cerdito no hacia mas que negar con la cabeza e intentar abrirse paso entre ellos con la ayuda de su chofer.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Bugs, el conejo estaba intentando con cada fuerza de su cuerpo permanecer tranquilo mientras que se encontraba en el asiento de la limosina de Sylvestre, el gato se había propuesto en llevarlo ya que Lola era incapaz de hacerlo por que se encontraba al igual que Porky siendo atacada por miles de periodistas en busca de respuestas.

Ya veras como se arreglara todo en un santiamén.- dijo el gato intentando tranquilizar al conejo que no lucia nada bien.

Lo se, Doc- respondió con el mejor esfuerzo de voz alegre que pudo hacer.

El conejo al igual que el pato había recibido una llamada de los hermanos Warner en la que le habían informado que solicitaban su presencia con ellos lo antes posible. El al contrario del plumífero se había enterado de todo, gracias a un mensaje de un numero desconocido que decía _"enciende el televisor" _y haciéndolo se había encontrado con un escandaloso noticiero de chismes que lanzaba cada una de las imágenes en las que aparecía tanto el como el pato. El mundo se le había destrozado en ese segundo y ahora su realidad lucia como una completa pesadilla de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible.

La limosina del gato paso de largo el estudio de grabación que estaba lleno de cámaras y sus amigos que enfocaban a cada uno de los Looneys que eran entrevistados. Ellos tenían que ir a la oficina principal de los hermanos Warner, que se encontraba escondida entre los suburbios tranquilos de aquella gran ciudad. Nunca antes un Looney había sido forzado a ir a aquel lugar… bueno había uno que si lo había sido.

Yikes…- logro susurrar al ver de lejos aquella casa en la cual se encontraba la oficina principal de los hermanos.

Nunca había estado tan cerca…- dijo Marvin volviendo su mirada hacia Daffy, que aun se encontraba bastante pálido.

Daffy había sido el único Looney al cual habían forzado a air a aquella oficina y solamente fue ahí el día que lo despidieron por completo por la falta de "buen" material de su parte y por el supuesto desinterés de la audiencia hacia él. Claro que al descubrir lo mucho que lo necesitaban regaron por su regreso de inmediato.

Ambos carros se detuvieron a la entrada de aquella aparentemente casa común.

El pato tomo un profundo respiro antes de volver su mirada hacia Marvin.

Gracias por la ayuda Marvin, no lo olvidare amigo- sonrió como pudo, aun que habia sido algo mas como una mueca que otra cosa.

El marciano sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior al pensar que el pato al cual le estaba destruyendo la vida le había regalado unas palabras de agradecimiento tan sincero que conmoverían hasta al mas duro. Apretó los puños con mas fuerza e hizo lo mismo con su boca impidiendo que de ella saliesen las palabras de culpa que estaban acumulándose en su interior.

El pato salió del carro justo al mismo tiempo que el conejo había salido de la limosina.

Muchas gracias, viejo- se las ingenio para sonreír con confianza. Tal vez aquella era la última sonrisa confianzuda que le quedaba.

Bugs…- pronuncio atrayendo su atención. – cuida de Daffy… por favor- Pudo sentir el cariño de las palabras, cariño claramente dirigido hacia el pato.

No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír para después cerrar la puerta. Miro a su lado sintiendo una mirada sobre el y justo a su lado encontró al pato, tan pálido como el en esos momentos.

Ambos bajaron sus miradas dirigiéndolas al suelo y después a la casa, a la cual se adentró lo más rápido posible. Llegaron hasta la entrada y fue Daffy quien abrió la puerta sin dirigir palabra alguna al conejo. Apenas y entraron cuando vieron a los dos hermanos sentados en la sala con una cara de pocos amigos y una serie de fotografías frente a ellos, fotografías del conejo y del pato.

Diremos esto una vez- empezó uno de ellos.

Lo que han hecho no tiene nombre alguno, así que solo les diremos que desde este momento sus contratos quedan anulados por completo- dijo sacando dichos contratos y rompiéndolos enfrente de ellos. – desde esta momento no son mas parte de esta compañía, no queremos que hablan con ninguno periodista, tampoco pueden dar ninguna entrevista. Nosotros nos encargaremos de controlar la situación y ustedes… ustedes tienen que desaparecer del mapa lo antes posible, hagan lo que hacen mejor… disfrácense, compren otra identidad y lárguense lo mas lejos que puedan de nuestras vistas, ahora mismo.-

No les dieron tiempo alguno de decir algo ya que apenas y terminaron la ultima palabra cuando se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar dejándolos a ambos ahí de pie.

No se atrevieron a mirarse en lo mas mínimo tan solo se quedaron en silencio. La carrera de ambos, todo lo que habían logrado crear en esos dieciocho años de conocerse, todos los premios, todas las ovaciones de sus fanes, todo… se había caído en pedazos justo en el momento cuando los hermanos habían roto sus contratos.

Daffy saboreo nuevamente lo que era el fracasar, lo que era el perder lo que más amaba, pero por alguna razón lo sentía mil veces peor por que no solamente había echado a perder su vida entera, sino que también… la de Bugs. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras el remordimiento hacia que sus ojos se cristalizaran, algo dentro de si se estaba rompiendo y antes de que sus lágrimas pudiesen salir, salió de la casa sin decir palabra alguna… sin mirar a Bugs. Apenas y puso un pie afuera cuando su agitada respiración se aceleró aun más y sintiéndose presa de la desesperación, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ¿A dónde iba? Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería estar lo mas lejos del conejo que pudiese.

Bugs por otro lado intentaba apegarse a la realidad, intentaba que su loca mente comprendiese que aquello era real y no otra tonta pesadilla que lo llegaba a atacar tras una cena demasiado pesada. Su carrera se habia terminado en verdad y ahora lo que mas amaba hacer se había esfumado entre sus manos y lo peor de todo es que ahora tendría que irse del lugar que mas le gustaba, tendría que abandonarlo todo y como si no fuese poco tendría que lidiar con todo los periodista y toda aquella gente de mente cerrada durante al menos unos cuantos años antes de que alguien lograse olvidarlo o aceptarlo.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo intentado calmarse mientras que el dolor dentro de si aumentaba. Fue entonces cuando saliendo de su transe logro recordar que no se encontraba solo, había alguien a su lado… claro… él estaba a su lado.

Volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia su costado en busca de la figura de aquel pato pero no la vio ahí y es que se había encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que el se encontraba a su lado. Salió de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo con la firme esperanza de encontrarlo ahí afuera con su mueca y su adorable ceño fruncido y que dijese alguna frase típica de el como: "no van a pasar mas de dos meses antes de que estén lambiéndonos las patas para que regresemos". Pero en lugar de eso… no encontró absolutamente nadie, solamente una calle vacía.

¡Daffy! ¡Duck!- grito mirando hacia todas partes buscando su figura con desesperación pero… no estaba ahí.

Fue en ese momento cuando la idea le llego a la cabeza… todo aquello no había sido más que su culpa. Fue el quien había decidido iniciar algo con el pato, fue el quien decidió que tomaran el riesgo comenzando a salir como si en verdad nadie los fuese a descubrir, fue el quien lo había besado, el que lo había arrebatado de las seguras manos de Marvin, quien había hecho que todo aquello se hundiese. Todo absolutamente todo había sido culpa suya y de sus tontos sentimientos; y ahora ¿que le quedaba? Daffy no estaba a su lado, Daffy se había ido, su trabajo como caricatura de primera había desaparecido también… se podría decir que… lo había perdido todo lo que en verdad le importaba.

Siendo presa de la desesperación y la desolación que se dedicaba a apresarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y un nudo se creo en su garganta, para él no era el normal llorar ni siquiera había tenido que hacerlo dentro de alguna grabación, era simplemente imposible que el gran Bugs se encontrase tan destruido como se sentía en esos momentos. Cerro sus ojos otra vez, pero ahora algo raro estaba apoderándose de el… la desesperación lo estaba tomando por completo y eso… no estaba nada bien…

Daffy se detuvo a varios kilómetros del lugar, agotado y ciertamente devastado, estaba harto de todo y lo único que quería era encerrarse en algún lugar donde pudiese estar solo, antes de que tuviera que empacar y salir lo antes posible de la ciudad. Tomo su celular y marcando el numero de su chofer, le llamo a este indicándole que tomase su carro y que dejara la limosina en casa, para que fuera mas difícil de reconocerlo cuando fuese por el.

Su chofer no tardo prácticamente nada en llegar y se adentro lo más rápido que pudo en el carro…

-000-

Cinco días habían transcurrido y no había señal alguna de Bugs y menos de Daffy. Tanto Porky como Lola y el resto de los Looney estaba consternados con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo y con los locos rumores que salían en las noticias y los periódicos, donde acusaban de supuesto suicidio a ambos looneys y en otros decían que habían huido juntos al extranjeros, mientras que otros tantos decían que habían terminado su relación por completo y que habían huido aparte.

Pero la verdad era que nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde se encontraban… ninguno de los dos atendían sus celulares, tampoco habían vuelto a sus apartamento, era como si se hubiesen esfumado por completo.

Los has visto Porky- pregunto Lola acercándose al cerdito con cara de preocupación.

No, a ninguno de los dos, ni si…si..siquiera sus cho…cho…choferes se han dignado en…en contestar.- soltó un suspiro, aquellos días sin saber nada de ellos eran como una tortura para todos.

Cada uno de sus compañeros, desde Speedy hasta sam, desde los que mas los querían hasta los que supuestamente los aborrecían, se encontraban buscándolos, usaban sus tardes libres para buscarlos por la ciudad… pero no había señales de ellos.

Y así fue como transcurrió un día mas, subiendo la cuenta a seis días sin haberlos visto, sin saber de ellos. Mas sin embargo en el séptimo día…

Una llama llego al celular de Porky haciéndolo saltar de la cama y atenderla lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Bu…bu…bueno?- tartamudo esperando impaciente la respuesta de quien se encontraba llamándolo.

¿Señor Porky?-

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, aquella era la voz del amable chofer de Bugs. Escucho con paciencia todo lo que le dijo el hombre y apenas y colgó cuando se dedico a llamarle a Lola, ya sabían donde se encontraba el conejo que era la cabecilla de todos los Looneys.

Porky tomo las llaves de su carro y salió lo mas rápido que pudo en busca de Bugs, yendo a la dirección que el chofer le había indicado, debía de decir que se encontraba realmente preocupado por lo que el hombre le había dicho pero también se sentía en cierta forma aliviado, mas sin embargo aun no habían hallado a Daffy. El cerdito llego hasta el lugar en lo que habían sido veinte minutos y ahora bien se asombro mas al darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un bar, salió de su carro con un poco de miedo por el lugar en el que se encontraba a esas altas horas de la noches, pero aun así se adentro en el bar.

Justo en la barra de aquel lugar se encontraba el conejo perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente desalineado, sin haber pasado ni siquiera una esponja húmeda por su rostro, sin haberse tomado la molestia de limpiar el lugar donde había estado bebiendo durante esos seis días.

¿Bugs…?- pregunto desconcertado…

El conejo solo giro su mirada hacia Porky y en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie, junto a él o más bien en el suelo se encontraban otros tres hombres totalmente inconscientes.

Ha tenido riñas con muchos tipos, pero todos han terminado así- dijo el chofer acercándose a Porky. – no se encuentra nada bien señor Porky.-

El cerdito miro al conejo que se acerca a él y apenas llego a unos centímetros de distancia de el cuando se desplomo cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, estaba notablemente ebrio y excesivamente cansado.

Porky se apresuró a levantar al conejo y lo llevo hasta el carro.

Señor Porky…- dijo el chofer tomando la atención del cerdito. –también se donde esta el Señor Daffy-

Sin pensarlo mucho Porky se hizo cargo de llevar a Bugs a un hotel no muy lejano de donde se encontraba su apartamento, para después dirigirse a donde el chofer le había indicado que se encontraba el pato. Era un lugar completamente distinto a donde había encontrado al conejo, Daffy a diferencia de Bugs había ido a aquel lugar que solamente el y Porky conocían… estaba en aquel antiguo lago donde habían llegado a grabar su primer episodio juntos, aquel pacifico lago apartado de la ciudad y de la sociedad, y completamente oculto entre el bosque.

Daffy se encontraba ahí intentando vivir como un pato común y en esos momentos estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre la superficie del agua flotando en esta, siendo arrullado por las ligeras olas que lo mecían de un lado a otro.

Porky miro al pato a distancia y sacando de detrás de si una escopeta dio tres disparos al cielo. El sonido del arma hizo que el pato se despertara en cuestión de segundos y se adentrara en el agua como forma de protección. El cerdito espero unos segundos a que Daffy tuviese que salir a la superficie por aire y en cuanto hizo esto lanzo una piedra a su rostro para tomar su atención.

¡Daffy!- grito hablando a la perfección

¿Porky?- murmuro el plumífero tallándose los ojos, desconcertado.

Tras parpadear un par de veces se convenció de que en verdad se trataba de su fiel y viejo amigo, así que se apresuró a salir lo mas rápido que pudo del agua, pero apenas y estuvo a una distancia adecuada de el cuando lo tomo por el cuello.

Lo que había hecho de abandonar a Bugs era lo peor que se le había ocurrido hacer y es que el conejo no era como el pato en esos aspectos, claro que no. Bugs no estaba acostumbrado a una vida donde no fuese el centro de atención, a una vida donde todos lo miraran con desprecio en lugar de amor y admiración y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a estar tan solo como lo había estado en esos días que habían transcurrido. Daffy por otro lado, él era diferente en eso, mucha gente le había agarrado aborrecimiento por su personaje avaricioso y medio maligno que había sido forzado a tomar y también le había tocado ser despedido ya una vez por hermanos Warner mas sin embargo nunca había caído en tal depresión como en la que había estado en conejo. Así que lo menos que hubiese debido hacer era quedarse junto a Bugs en lugar de dejarlo ahogarse solo.

Porky, mi buen ami…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando con un golpe bien dado por parte del cerdito, termino en el suelo inconsciente.

Abrió sus ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacérsela estallar. Miro a su alrededor y se impresiono al ver que se encontraba en un lujoso hotel. Sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero ni siquiera había logrado pensar bien ello cuando el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño llamo su atención.

Salió de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y se dirigió al baño, donde impresionantemente pudo ver al conejo sentando con su espalda contra la pared, su cabeza entre sus manos, y a su lado estaba el escusado donde había estado vomitando durante toda la noche. Pero aquel conejo no lucia como Bugs, no, era como si fuese otro completamente distinto, estaba desalineado, con su pelaje hecho un desastre, con unas enorme ojeras, estaba mas delgado, era un completo desastre.

Bugs…- murmuro y apenas y el conejo tuvo fuerzas para levantar su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué hay de nuevo… viejo?- logro decir con una voz débil.

Un nudo se creo rápidamente en su garganta mientras observaba al desalineado conejo vomitar una vez más. Deshaciéndose de los sentimentalismos se acercó a Bugs con la intención de ayudarlo.

Así que poniéndose manos a la obra, tomo al conejo por los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse, tenia la idea de meterlo en la regadera para que se diese un buen baño pero el conejo estaba tan débil que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Por lo tanto acabo metiéndose en la regadera junto con el, aquello hubiese sido un lugar apropiado para hacer algo mas pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, en aquello era en lo menos en lo que podía pensar.

El agua caía sobre ellos mientras que Bugs permanecía con su frente recargada contra el hombro de Daffy, quien estaba frente a él cuidando de que no se fuese a caer. No podía decir que no se encontraba completamente consciente, de hecho se encontraba más que consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sentía un fuerte malestar sobre cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso su visión era un tanto borrosa.

Coloco su mano enguantada sobre el pecho del pato notando de inmediato el ritmo calmado de su corazón, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encontraba con el y se disponía a checar su ritmo cardiaco, el corazón del pato latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que le parecía que se le saldría del pecho; pero este no era el caso, solamente palpitaba a un ritmo moderado e incluso tranquilo.

Nunca creí que podría sentir tu corazón latir de una forma normal…-

Su voz era tan fuerte como un susurro, casi inaudible, que de no haber sido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos no lo hubiese podido escuchar.

Solo es por que en estos momentos me parece mas conveniente que alguno de los dos permanezca mas tranquilo y frio.- respondió

No me lo parece… ya que se acaba de elevar- dijo el conejo al notar el aumento en el bombeo del corazón.

Bueno basta ya conejo…- dijo Daffy intentando no revelar su incomodidad ante el comentario. – que solo te dejo permanecer así por lo extremadamente bondadoso que soy.-

Aparto la mano del conejo de su pecho mientras pronunciaba estas palabras con su divertido tono de voz. Bugs se limito a sonreír ante la respuesta, y de no haber sido por su mal estado no se hubiese demorado en jugar un poco con el pato o mejor dicho a acosarlo un poco. Se apartó por un momento del pato colocando sus manos sobre esos oscuros hombros para después mirar el rostro inquisitivo del plumífero, sintiendo rápidamente la necesidad de robar un beso de aquel pico, pero sabia bien que el hacerlo no seria lo mas apropiado en esos momentos. Y es que lo había extrañado tanto durante esos cinco días que hubo un instante en el que creyó que lo único que lo mantenía vivo no era el aire que respiraba, sino la presencia del pato con cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, empezando por esa voz que para él era la voz mas magnifica que pudiese encontrarse sobre la faz de la tierra.

Maldición, Daff…- murmuro – Estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo creer que esto sea cierto… ¿en verdad te encuentras aquí?- sonrió con melancolía reteniendo sus lagrimas con cada una de sus fuerzas.

Daffy apretó sus manos con fuerza sintiendo el enojo recorrerle el cuerpo, enojo consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para permitir que el conejo o mejor dicho _su_ conejo pasara por todo aquello. Cerro sus ojos por un momento para cortar la distancia con el conejo para depositar un tierno beso sobre la frente de este y después otro demasiado corto sobre sus labios pero incluso ese pequeño beso había logrado dejar rastro del sabor a licor sobre sus labios.

Eso te debe de bastar para que creas que estoy aquí…- sonrió con un poco de malicia dando un muy ligero golpecito sobre la frente del conejo. – o al menos esto debe de ayudar-

Rio con debilidad pero solo para traer devuelta su mareo y malestar, cosa que noto el pato y ante la cual reacciono con rapidez, acercando nuevamente el cuerpo de Bugs al suyo para que pudiese recargarse en el. Cerro las llaves de la regadera para después tomar una de las toallas mas grandes dentro del baño del hotel y con ella se dispuso a secar el cuerpo del conejo de forma delicada, ahora el color grisáceo claro de Bugs habia vuelto y la suciedad había desaparecido por completo.

Lo miro cerrar sus ojos mientras que lo secaba y logro notar un muy ligero color rojo sobre esas claras mejillas mientras que concentraba su secado tanto en el torso como en las piernas del conejo. Tan rápido como termino de secarlo a la perfección, envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla y lo dejo sentado sobre la tasa (claro con la tapadera puesta) para disponerse a secarse a si mismo, pero a diferencia del buen trato con el que había logrado secar el cuerpo del conejo, seco el suyo de forma brusca y rápida. Mientras terminaba de secar su cabeza miro al conejo de reojo logrando ver que los ojos de este permanecían sobre el.

Deja de mirarme- se sonrojo. – Que nadie te dijo que el mirar fijamente es de mala educación.- su ceño se frunció aun mas

Dichas palabras lograron arrebatar otra corta risa del conejo, quien momentos después fue escoltado hasta el interior de la cama con la ayuda del Daffy.

Ambos se recostaron en el interior de esta sintiendo el calor de las cobijas sobre ellos; Bugs respiraba con un poco de dificultad por la sensación de mareo y enfermedad, dejo salir un quejido mientras se removía por debajo de las cobijas, estaba claro que cinco días de constante ebriedad no se podrían curar en unas horas de apenas haber soltado la botella.

Lamento que tengas que permanecer despierto cuidándome.- su voz se había vuelto ronca, cosa que odio en cuanto se e0scucho hablar. - en verdad que siento mucho que Porky te hubiera hecho volver para cuidarme nada mas…Duck…-

Daffy se impresiono por las palabras del conejo. Era cierto que el cerdito lo había llevado ahí a la fuerza pero el lo había extraño mucho durante todo ese tiempo, había sentido un fuerte y profundo hueco que nunca antes había percibido. Y ahora se encontraba intentando sanar su sensación de culpa por haberlo dejado, además de que tenerlo tan amansado como se encontraba ahora era algo que habia resultando gustarle mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Esto es parte mi culpa, nunca debí de haberte dejado así creyendo que te haría algún bien haciéndolo- acerco su cuerpo al del grisáceo. – prefiero desvelarme mil noches contigo que pasar un día más sin verte…-

Bugs lo miro con impresión, anonado por las palabras que había logrado mencionar, sin duda unas de las mas cursis que jamás lo había escuchar mencionar.

Y lo mejor de todo es que para mañana no recordaras nada de lo que he dicho…- respiro hondo intentado controlar el fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Daffy se volvió hacia el conejo el cual, ya fuese por el malestar que estaba comenzando a causarle fiebre o por que en verdad quería hacerlo, se acurruco junto a él, de tal forma que su nariz pegaba contra su cuello dejándole sentir su respiración, sus brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo y sus piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas.

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad sintiendo un intenso dolor en su cabeza y su estomago aun un tanto revuelto. Fuertes escalofríos azotaban su cuerpo haciendo que se pegara aun mas a la única fuente de calor que permanecía junto a el ya que las sabanas no eran precisamente clientes. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro aquello que abrazaba con tantas fuerzas, observo el pecho del pato, donde apoyaba su cabeza. Su plumaje era tan suave y cálido que casi aliviaba el frio que lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza y el aroma de aquella locia calmaba sus nauseas y lo arrullaba con gentileza.

Daffy- murmuro con su voz débil.

Hacia tanto que no lo veía asi durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad. Deseaba colocar un beso sobre su pico, deseaba el poder ver esos profundos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con una extraña combinación de molestia y amor. Hundió su nariz en el plumaje y aspiro el delicioso aroma mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tocar su rostro. Sonrió notando la ausencia de aquel adorable ceño fruncido en su frente.

¿Cómo te sientes?-

La voz cansada del pato lo agarro por sorpresa al igual que el dulce recorrido que hacia la mano del plumífero por su cuerpo, paseando por su espalda causando un tranquilizante masaje.

Necesitas dormir…- continuo con un susurro y tal vez la que era la sonrisa mas amable y amorosa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Lo dejo sin la capacidad de hablar y sencillamente se limito a observar como volvía a cerrar sus ojos con suma calma mas no sin antes estrujar su cuerpo entre aquellos abrigadores brazos. Dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Daffy ya no pudiese ver aquel fuerte sonrojo sobre su rostro.

-ooo-

Escucho el abrir de una puerta o tal vez era el cerrar? En verdad no importaba, aun tenia demasiado sueño como para ponerse de pio o abrir sus ojos. Un beso llego hasta sus labios, primero el calor de estos y después aquella húmeda lengua poseedora de un fuerte y delicioso sabor a café, que hizo aquel apasionado beso cien veces más adictivo. El conejo enroscaba su lengua en la de el y aparto sus labios solo para atraer la lengua del pato dentro su boca.

Entonces… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto logrando abrir sus ojos y mirando como el conejo se sentaba sobre el, colocándose sobre su abdomen.

Se podría decir que si- respondió confiado.

Eso fue el único intercambio de palabras que lograron hacer antes de que el beso continuara.

Bugs dejo sus manos pasear por el cuerpo del plumífero y este hizo lo mismo sintiendo el pecho y abdomen del conejo, dejando sus manos recorrerlo. Besos sobre sus cuerpos dejando pequeñas marcas amoratadas dando a notar la agresión con la que transcurría toda aquella pasión. Sonrisas traviesas intercambiadas dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación. Manos ansiosas por conocer hasta el más remoto rincón de aquellos cuerpos acaloradas por la excitación que cada mínima caricia causaba.

Intento se lo mas delicado posible mientras que se disponía a adentrarse en el pato moviendo lo mas despacio que sus fuertes ansias por poseerlo le permitían, y repartiendo besos sobre su cuerpo intentaba hacer que el cuerpo del pato se relajara. Daffy se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas sintiendo al conejo adentrarse en el con su cuerpo encima del suyo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentado no quejarse por el dolor que le causaba, pero tan rápido como se encontraba dentro el dolor se transformo en placer para ambos. Empezó a mover con un lento vaivén que arrancaba gemidos que el pato lograba ahogar dentro de las almohadas.

¿Por qué te contienes? Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos…- susurro.

Cállate conejo- dijo con dificultad.

Bugs continúo moviéndose pero ahora subiendo la intensidad. Daffy siguió el consejo del conejo, después de todo que era lo peor que podría pasar ¿que el conejo lo escuchara? ¿Qué alguien lo escuchara? No logro terminar de pensar en ello cuando un brusco movimiento arrebato el gemido de su boca que termino haciendo coro con el que había salido de la boca del conejo pero aquello apenas y fue el comienzo para la continuación de aquellas bruscas y profundas embestidas que lanzaba de manera incontrolable fuertes ondas de placer que hacia que sus vellos se erizaran y los gemidos continuaran.

Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde el momento en que sus citas con el pato se habían hecho concurrentes habían esperado tanto por sentir ese placer que ahora le turbaba los sentidos. Se detuvo unos segundos respirando hondo pero sin poder controlar su acelerada respiración. Acaricio el torso del pato antes de continuar con una ola mas de intensas embestidas llevándolos a ambos al clímax del placer que ahora estaba volviéndolos locos. Una ultima embestida y el gemido de sus bocas volvieron a hacer coro mientras que el conejo se venia dentro del pato y el pato lo hacia sobre sus manos que habían estado jugueteando con el miembro del pato. Bugs se dejo caer junto al plumífero que también había caído rendido sobre la cama. Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo y se sonrojo al ver una amplia sonrisa dirigida hacia el con tanto cariño que tuvo que bajar su mirada. Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama y aun no podía sentir sus piernas que el placer había adormecido por completo, de hecho parte de su cuerpo se encontraba anestesiado.

El conejo se movió colocándose sobre el pato, recostándose encima de el sin darse cuenta de que de esta forma dejaba que el plumífero notara su aun acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

Poniéndose de pie se dirigieron hacia el baño y ahora bien se encontraban dentro de la tina disfrutando del agua caliente y la espuma que permanecía en la superficie. Daffy se mantenía en una orilla con sus patas a cada lado del cuerpo del conejo que estaba recargado en el, dándole la espalda de tal forma que podía juguetear con sus orejas mientras él lo hacia con sus patas.

¿En que piensas dientón?- dijo con una voz tranquila.

El conejo se limito a sonreír viendo al pato acariciar su pecho y abdomen con una de sus manos y con la otra atendía una de sus orejas acariciándola lentamente. Sin responder a la pregunta se volteo sacudiendo un poco el agua quedando recostado en el de frente sin darle la espalda provocando un quejido del pato. Su cabeza posada en su pecho y podía escuchar el acelerado palpite del pato.

Asi es como me gusta escuchar tu corazón.- su voz aun era un tanto débil.

Daffy sintió el remordimiento abordarlo al ver la aun fatigada figura del conejo, tanto por lo que habían hecho en la cama como por su recuperación de la borrachera de cinco días.

Perdóname Bugs…- esas palabras desconcertaron al mencionado por completo. – no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte dejado asi… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y desee que te encontraras bien…-

Bugs se sorprendió al escucharlo pero sonrió con tranquilidad para después poner su rostro cerca de del pato que jugaba con el agua evitando el mirarlo.

Los dos cometimos equivocaciones… pero creo que el más grande fue el creer que podríamos sobrevivir separados… bueno al menos yo no podría…-

El pato puso una media sonrisa en su rostro y ahora sus ojos observaban el tobillo del conejo que permanecía repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello y que por su altura no cabía del todo bien en la tina. Un poco mas arriba del tobillo había un pequeño moretón de color morado un poco intenso y el sabia bien que era el causante de aquella marca pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí? Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del conejo pero apenas y empezaba a perderse en las sensaciones cuando un par de fuertes golpeteos en la puerta los sacaron de su área de confort. Bugs miro extrañado hacia el cuarto y escucho como se repetían los golpeteos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente

Sera mejor que abramos, Doc.- dijo saliendo de la tina por completo.

Daffy por otro lado soltó un gruñido antes de moverse, el pato intento ponerse de pie pero apenas y pudo hacerlo por unos cuantos segundos antes de caer fuera de la tina. Todo el placer que había tenido le estaba cobrando una factura demasiado cara, un fuerte dolor lo abarcaba desde la cadera hasta abajo y ahora bien estaba seguro de que el caminar seria todo un desafío.

Duck, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto intentando no reírse, ya que comprendía la razón del dolor que estaba padeciendo el pato

¿te parece que estoy bien?- le grito molesto y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por levantarse aun cuando el dolor lo invadía y sus patas le temblaban. – la próxima vez yo voy arriba- grito molesto a Bugs quien no hacia mas que sonreír.

Tomándolo del brazo lo ayudo a llegar hasta la cama para que se recostara boca abajo en ella ya que el sentarse no era una buena opción.

Voy- grito a las personas que no dejaban de golpear la puerta.

Camino hasta la puerta y apenas y abrió esta cuando Lola entro de golpe con Porky detrás de ella.

Bugs ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto abrazándolo. – el cerdito y yo hemos hecho unas cuantas investigaciones que les interesaran.- dijo con voz alegre.

Que gusto el tenerlo aquí.- dijo Bugs dirigiéndose principalmente al cerdito.

La conejita apenas y miro al pato recostado en la cama cuando corrió a él y se dejo caer encima, abrazándolo del cuello con tanta fuerza que el respirar se hacia muy difícil.

Lola ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- logro decir con dificultad.

Vamos Daff, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, ni lo mucho que los extrañamos.- fingió unas lagrimas mientras decía esto.

To…todos estamos mu..mu…muy preo..preo…preocupados, han estado pre… preguntando mucho po…por us..ustedes. a.. a todo esto ¿como sigues B…Bugs?-

El conejo sonrió ante la preocupación del cerdito aun que no estaba tan alegre por la expresión de alegría de lola que continuaba recostada sobre _su _pato, abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mal que estaban todos sin ellos.

Estoy mejor, ambos estamos bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Lamento el haberlos metido en tantos aprietos, Doc.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación.

Para nada Bugsy, le han dicho a la prensa que deje a los Looneys en paz y les han dicho que ustedes se han ido de la ciudad. Es por eso que no deben de salir, los están buscando por todos lados y se podría decir que se han vuelto el triple de famosos de lo que eran. La audiencia pide la transmisión de los episodios que han grabado juntos…. Esto les esta haciendo mas publicidad que daño- dijo Lola sin apartarse del pato.

Bueno eso si que es impresionante- dijo Daffy con voz malhumorada.- pero ¡¿podrías quitarte de encima?!- grito ahora perdiendo los estribos por completo.

Pero la conejita solo se apartó de el para sentarse encima de su espalda.

Neee… quien lo diría, esto no esta saliendo tan mal. Pero dijeron algo de que habían hecho unas investigaciones- volvió su mirada a Porky mientras le daba un sorbo al café que así había terminado en la mañana.

Si, bu…bueno… ¿Por qué n…no te ace…acercas Da…da…Daffy?-pregunto con una sonrisa el cerdito.

Daffy se puso de pie rápidamente aguantando el dolor con todas sus fuerzas y quitándose de encima a la conejita que solo soltó una risita al ser derrumbada sobre la cama por el pato. Respiro hondo y apretando con fuerza su quijada se acercó a donde se encontraban Bugs y Porky. Sentía que el dolor terminaría por vencerlo pero aun así camino lo mas normal posible, pero el verdadero reto fue al sentarse ya que fue cuando sintió todo el dolor, desde la punta de su pata hasta su ultimo pelo. Bugs se sorprendió por lo normal que había actuado el pato, después de todo ese fuerte carácter tenia sus beneficios. Lola se sentó también, poniéndose junto a Bugs, quedando frente a Daffy al cual observaba con detenimiento, ella era una persona muy persuasiva y algo le decía que el pato no estaba del todo bien.

Bueno hemos conseguido muchas pistas pero la mas importante es el hecho de que el dia que ustedes estuvieron… emm… ya saben... solo en la casa… Marvin compro lo que eran cinco cámaras. Después cuando Porky y yo fuimos a la habitación vimos que en las cuatro esquinas del techo habia unos orificios donde suponemos que fueron colocadas las cámaras mientras que la quinta debio de haberla tenido el- dijo la conejita sacando el recibo de compras del marciano. – es por eso que creemos que el culpable fue Marvin, claro que no es nada seguro, pero…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando la voz de enojo de Bugs comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

Como no lo pensé antes, por supuesto que fue el. quien mas tendría una razón como para hacer algo así, quien mas…-

Pero eso no lo sabemos…- dijo Daffy interrumpiendo al conejo haciendo que ahora su mirada cayera sobre el. – hay mucha gente que sueña con desatar una verdad tan impresionante como esta…- dijo frunciendo el sueño de manera involuntaria.

Claro… se me olvidaba que Marvin no nos odia, se me olvidaba que es una buena persona…- replico molesto, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Era impresionante que aun cuando se encontrara molesto conservaba su voz intentado no gritar ni subir tanto el su tono, cosa que el pato jamas podría hacer, pero que en esos momentos el dolor se lo impedía.

No me refiero a eso… solo digo que no deberíamos de juzgarlo tan pronto, ¿Por qué no lo interrogamos antes?- el dolor hacia que el salirse de sus casillas fuera algo descartado por completo. –

Bueno entonces… podríamos ir por el, ya saben secuentrarlo por un ratito- dijo la conejita con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Es..eso me pa..pa..parece bi…bien. Po…podríamos inte…interrogarlo a…aquí o tal vez en algu…algu..alguno de los aparta…apartamentos- dijo Porky apoyando la idea mientras observaba con preocupación el enojo tanto en Daffy omo en Bugs, principalmente en Bugs.

Poniéndose manos a la obra Bugs y Daffy empezaron por disfrazarse colocándose bigotes falsos en sus rostros, lentes oscuros, gabardinas y sombreros. Optaron por usar la limosina de Lola ya que era la que menos conocían. Daffy se movía con lentitud caminando hasta la puerta del hotel para después salir de este y adentrarse en el limo donde ya se encontraban tanto Porky como Bugs, él tuvo que entrar después yendo de la mano con la conejita. Ya una vez dentro se deshicieron de sus disfraces para después dirigirse al estudio Warner donde estaban seguros que se encontraba el pequeño marciano, saliendo de alguna de las grabaciones.

¿podrías dejarme hablar con el?- le pidió Daffy terminando de quitarse la gabardina. Su voz era suave ya que el dolor le quitaba todas sus fuerzas. – no me gustaría que terminaran peleándose…-

Eso era tal vez lo menos que podía hacer por el marciano, quien en cierta manera tenia razón de haber estado molesto, tenia razón de haberse vengado, después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por permanecer junto a el pato, todos esos buenos tratos e invitaciones a citas que él había rechazado; y todo para que al final se fuese de sus manos sin decir ni un simple gracias.

Bugs miro de reojo a Daffy mas no respondió nada, solo permaneció en silencio, no podía decirle que no se entrometería en el asunto, no era algo que el pudiera permitirse, no después de todo lo que el marciano había hecho. Esta era la segunda vez que intentaba arrebatarle algo que amaba, solo que en este cayo demasiado bajo y lo peor de todo era que hasta el momento seguía con la victoria.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos antes de que llegaran hasta el estudio y para su fortuna el marciano iba saliendo del estudio en el momento en el que ellos habían llegado. Lola saco de una pequeña compuerta de su limosina lo que era un mazo y en cuanto Marvin paso enseguida de su ventana para dirigirse al lugar donde su limosina siempre lo esperaba, la conejita estiro su brazo por la ventana y con el mazo que traía en mano golpeo al pequeño marciano en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Después Porky se encargo de meter el cuerpo atolondrado del marciano dentro del carro para después cerrar la puerta y salir lo antes posible del lugar.

-000-


	9. Chapter 9

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero el abrir los ojos era un reto demasiado grande para el, el dolor en su cabeza era tan punzante que el simple hecho de moverla un poco hacia que le doliese.

Se mantuvo quieto con sus ojos cerrados y pudo sentir como alguien se aproxima a el y se le abalanzaba quedando a una corta extremadamente corta distancia de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como le pasaban una cuerda por el cuerpo reteniendo sus manos por detrás de la silla en la que el sabia que se encontraba sentado. Respiro hondo de manera silenciosa, notando entonces el característico aroma de la loción de Daffy, aquel aroma que parecía acompañarlo siempre y que en cierta forma causaba una sensación de atontamiento en el.

_Dodgers…-_pensó aun sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, el cuerpo del pato estaba abalanzado sobre el y era este el encargado de atarle las manos, no podía verle la cara pero al menos uno de sus hombros quedaba muy cerca de él. Recargo sus labios sobre el delicado plumaje del hombro del pato, depositando un discreto beso sobre este. Aquello parecía como un sueño, teniendo al pato así de cerca…

El pato sacudió un poco su hombro y el aparto sus labios rápidamente mientras que un sonrojo se posaba sobre sus mejillas, pero como vio que el pato no se a parto, pudo concluir que el movimiento solo había sido una reacción involuntaria ante una sensación extraña.

El ponerme a hacer este trabajo. Ese conejo despreciable ¿Quién se ha creído?, siempre dando órdenes, siempre actuando de jefe- murmuraba Daffy entre dientes.

Marvin sonrió ligeramente y escucho el abrir de una puerta, la misma que había escuchado cerrarse hace ya un par de minutos.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente fingiendo encontrarse dormido o mejor dicho inconsciente todavía.

¿Ya acabaste con eso, Duck?-

Sin duda era la voz del conejo, ese tonto conejo y el desprecio que sentía por él se encendió como pólvora ante el fuego.

¡Si ya estoy acabando, no presiones dientón!- replico con molestia.

Mientras Daffy continuaba intentado atar un nudo con el resto de soga, pudo sentir unas manos posándose en su cintura y de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Bugs moviéndose muy cerca del suyo.

¿Qué es lo que te falta?- pregunto asomándose para ver el trabajo del pato.

¡te dije que ya estaba terminando!- un sonrojo se había posado en su rostro al sentir los dedos del conejo moverse en forma de caricias sin apartarse de su cintura. – so…solo me falta terminar este maldito nudo-

Bugs sonrió con malicia mientras que dejaba que una de sus manos acariciara con lentitud el abdomen del pato.

Esta bien Duck- aparto lentamente sus manos y se alejó del pato dejando que este terminara de trabajar.

Despreciable Dientón…- balbuceo nuevamente.

El conejo saco una zanahoria y comenzó a morderla mientras que miraba desde lejos como Daffy se encargaba de terminar de atar a Marvin, y como Lola y Porky se adentraban en el lugar, trayendo consigo la evidencia de la culpabilidad del marciano. La conejita y el cerdito se habían adentrado en el cuarto de Marvin para poder tomar la evidencia de las cámaras y las fotos que el había tomado, al igual que los videos.

Marvin sintió como sus manos terminaban bien sujetas por la soga y después sintió el calor y el aroma del cuerpo de Daffy moverse, apartándose lentamente de él. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la respiración del pato muy cerca de su rostro, precisamente el pico del pato que continuaba con su mirada baja, estaba increíblemente cerca de él y las manos de este estaban sobre sus ante brazos usándolos de apoyo para erguirse. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, espero el momento exacto y antes de que el pato se apartara por completo, coloco un rápido beso sobre el pico de este.

Daffy desconcertado por aquel inocente beso que había capturado su pico, se quedo inmóvil por unos cinco segundos antes de alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo, caminando con tanta torpeza que acabo chocando de espaldas contra el cuerpo del conejo.

¿Qué pasa, Duck?- pregunto Bugs atraído por el empujón que le había dado el cuerpo del pato.

No, nada- respondió con su tono malhumorado. – voy a decirle a Porky que monte guardia- se alejó rápidamente del conejo.

Sacudió su cabeza creyendo que lo que había ocurrido había sido tan solo una ilusión, volvió su mirada hacia el marciano, observándolo de reojo por encima de su hombro pero esos grandes ojos que resaltaban entre toda esa cubierta oscuro estaban abiertos. Se quedo en blanco y trago saliva con dificultad.

Los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro al pobre marciano, creía que todo aquello era un estúpido sueño, pero ese beso y la mirada de sorpresa del pato, le estaban reconfirmando que no era así.

Ooo…- dijo el conejo notando que Marvin estaba ya despierto. - ¿Qué hay de nuevo, marciano?- sonrió de forma arrogante.

¿Qué…- se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. -¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? –

Sentía como su voz temblaba y en el silencio de su mente en pánico, daba gracias por el hecho de que el conejo se encontrara mirando hacia otra parte cuando cometió el estúpido error de besar al pato.

Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Doc-

Aparto su mirada de Bugs por un segundo para buscar la presencia de Daffy, el pato se había alejado por un instante y ahora se encontraba al lado de Porky. A juzgar por la mirada de molestia del cerdito y por la cara de superioridad del pato, se podía decir que este le estaba dando órdenes como de costumbre.

Daffy lo miro de reojo, notando que inconscientemente sus dedos estaban golpeando ligeramente contra su pico, justo donde el beso había sido colocado. Las removió rápidamente de su pico y volvió su atención al cerdito nuevamente, terminando de dictarle la orden de como se pondrían a vigilar fuera del estudio.

Se encontraban precisamente en el estudio de grabaciones de los Warners, estaban en esos momentos en el salón de juntas que estaba en los pisos de arriba. Qué mejor lugar para llevar acabo una pequeña venganza que el mismísimo lugar donde trabajaban todos los Looneys, aquello había sido idea de Bugs.

No, en verdad que no se porque estoy aquí. Pero tampoco sé que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí, cuando ya ni siquiera deberían de estar en la ciudad, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron- dijo Marvin en su defensa al ver que Bugs se ponía frente a él impidiéndole el ver al pato. – Debo de decir que lo que están haciendo es algo completamente ilegal y…-

Cierto- le apoyo el conejo sentándose en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al marciano. – tal vez sea ilegal, pero lo que tu hiciste también lo es para mi.-

Porky salió del lugar siendo acompañado por Lola, mientras que Daffy se acercaba de mala gana a Bugs para entonces sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Aun que le había pedido el hablar con el marciano a solas, el conejo se había negado y había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo para convencerlo de que los dos le dieran el escarmiento, juntos.

No se de lo que me están hablando- dijo con un aire de seguridad y apartando su mirada de ambos.

¡¿no lo sabes?!- la voz agresiva de Daffy salió rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Marvin. - ¿entonces que demonios hacia todo esto en tu apartamento?-

Dejo caer todas las fotos sobre el regazo de Marvin, esa manera de actuar como si no supiera de que se le inculpaba, había hecho que el enojo que antes lo había atacado, volviera a el nuevamente.

Marvin miro las evidencias y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Se había estado portando bien con Daffy e incluso con el estúpido conejo, entonces… ¿Cómo?

Bueno pequeñín, creo que no queda nada mas que hacer, que decir la verdad ¿no es así?- Mordió nuevamente la zanahoria.

Si, si, vamos enano. Confiesa de una vez- dejo que su espalda tocara el respaldo de la silla. Se cruzo de brazos.

Marvin bajo su mirada por un momento y accidentalmente coloco esta sobre las patas del pato y el conejo. La plana pata de Daffy estaba ligeramente recargada en la de Bugs. Después volvió su mirada hacia las fotos y esto termino de hacer que el dolor volviera acompañado de esa sensación de desprecio hacia ambos, pero principalmente al conejo.

Dodgers…- logro decir volviendo sus ojos a él. – No habrías salido involucrado en todo esto si tan solo no hubieras tenido que permanecer tan pagado a él, si tan solo no hubieras sido el único capaz de hacer que se viniera abajo su carrera.-

El ceño de Daffy se volvió mas pronunciado y tomo con rudeza una de las fotos, lambio esta y la pego contra el casco del marciano.

¿Qué tipo de venganza es esta? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor que crear una venganza que acabara haciéndonos más publicidad? – tenso su quijada por unos segundos. - ¿y tenias que meter al idiota de orejas largas de por medio? Sabiendo que tiene esas dos enormes patas de conejo que hacen que todo le salga bien-

Bugs miro sus patas por un segundo, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por eso de "enormes patas".

Ese fue el problema. No me habría molestado el que me hubieras hundido a mi solo, pero… ¿lo tenias que involucrar a el?- había dicho esto lo mas rápido y enojado posible, intentando que sus palabras no sonaran tan cursis como a su parecer lo eran.

Vamos, Doc. ¿acaso esta venganza te ha beneficiado en algo? ¿era necesaria en verdad?- su voz tranquila no hacia mas que crispar los nervios tanto del pato como de Marvin. –créeme que jamás me espere que fueras tan vengativo.- mintió.

Volvió su mirada con enojo hacia el conejo, ese conejo que de no ser por lo fuerte que lo habían atado ya lo había desintegrado con su pistola, ese conejo que quería convertir en polvo cósmico.

¿Qué hubieras hecho tu? Te crees mejor que yo… pero ¿en realidad hubieras actuado de tu misma forma serena y engreída si Dodgers se hubiera quedado conmigo? si hubieras tenido que verlo salir a mi lado y que te ignore a ti por completo, sin poder…- su voz se volvió débil. – sin poder…- bajo por un momento su mirada.

Las palabras del Marvin penetraron bruscamente en su mente…

_¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?-_pensó con seriedad…. –No me compares contigo, marciano. Yo no habría… no habría hecho eso-

Daffy detecto la duda en las palabras de Bugs y fue cuando decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a aquello. Después de todo Marvin era culpable y ni el ni Bugs estaban dispuestos a pasarle por alto algo que había llegado a lastimarles tanto.

Bueno, tu tiempo de juicio se ha acabado. Eres declarado culpable y tu sentencia vendrá ahora mismo.- dijo cortando el ambiente tenso.

Cierto- la voz cómplice de Bugs hizo juego con la voz maliciosa del pato. – tu desátalo, Duck. Yo voy por el cerdito-

Bugs salió del lugar yendo en búsqueda de Porky y Lola.

Ahora tendré que deshacer este tonto nudo- murmuro poniéndose detrás de Marvin y comenzando a quitar la soga que lo mantenía atado a la silla.

Lo lamento, Dodgers…- murmuro Marvin con una voz seria.

El deshacer el nudo fue una tarea mas sencilla que el hacerlo. Se puso frente al marciano y se inclino un poco a él sentándose nuevamente.

Como ya dije, enano. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no lo hubieras puesto a el de por medio… pero… supongo que también te debo una disculpa…-

Marvin se sorprendió ante lo que decía y noto que la mueca del rostro del pato se había disuelto.

No debí de haberte ignorado así y tampoco estuvo bien el no decirte lo mucho que había apreciado tus atenciones hacia mí. Así que me disculpo y te agradezco-

Su voz sonaba confiada y orgullosa mientras que por dentro había una fuerte sensación de incomodidad que punzaba contra su pecho. Estaba claro que el decir tales cosas no iban con su forma amargada de ser, pero las palabras de Marvin lo habían hecho reflexionar un poco acerca de su errónea forma de ser para con el.

Y una cosa mas- se llevo la palma de su mano hacia su pico y después la puso contra los labios de Marvin. - El mencionarle esto a Bugs seria como sentenciarte muerte segura, así que es mejor que no lo repitas…-

Aparto su mano de Marvin y el marciano supo que se refería a lo del beso.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada más y fue justo a tiempo ya que en ese instante llego el conejo acompañado de Lola y Porky.

Muy bien, el guardia esta apunto de hacer su ronda nocturna, así que es mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que nos tengamos que esperar una hora para salir de aquí.- la voz cantarina de la conejita se dejo escuchar rápidamente.

La rubia se acercó al marciano y retomando el mazo que había dejado cuidadosamente recargado contra la pared, golpeo a este en la cabeza nuevamente dejándolo inconsciente una vez mas.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido y en un perfecto silencio digno de unos verdaderos maestros del sigilo. Colocaron una pelota de goma, como las que usualmente lanzan a los perros para que la atrapen, dentro de donde se suponía que estaba la boca de Marvin. Daffy había sido el encargado de hacer esto gracias a un…

_Tu eres el que lo ha besado y sabe donde esta su boca, así que pónsela tu, Duck.-_

El pato estaba seguro que esas palabras la había dicho con cierto sentido de reproche.

Después Porky se encargo de untar pegamento por encima del casco y el cuerpo aun amarrado del marciano, para que después Lola se hiciera cargo de dejar caer cientos de plumas de gallina sobre el. Tras haber echo esto Bugs se encargo de colgar a Marvin al techo, enganchando la soga en el gancho que Porky se había dispuesto a colocar.

Miraron por ultima vez su obra maestra viendo el cuerpo completamente emplumado de Marvin colgando de un gancho que estaba puesto en el lejano techo, al cual apenas y habían tenido acceso por medio de una escalera.

Seria divertido el verlo cuando despierte- rio el conejo.

Le….le…les mandaremos u..una fo…fo..foto- sonrió Porky cerrando la puerta por detrás de él.

-000-

Encontrándose ya en el hotel, Porky y Lola se habían ido después de haber disfrutado una cena en compañía del conejo y el pato. Y ahora bien estos dos se encontraban solos otra vez, Daffy se encontraba en el baño, lavándose los dientes, mientras que Bugs ya con su boca limpia se había dispuesto a sentarse en la cama para leer un poco el libro que Lola le había hecho el favor de traerle.

La habitación estaba siendo iluminada solamente por la luz del televisor y el frio entraba levemente por la ventaba haciendo que el conejo permaneciera con sus patas tapadas mientras permanecía sentado en la cama.

Su mente estaba tan absorbida por el libro que no se dio cuenta de cuando Daffy había acabado de lavarse la boca, ni tampoco del momento en que había entrado delicadamente en la cama, metiéndose del lado contrario adentrándose por debajo de las sabanas, justamente del lado del que estaba el conejo.

Con sigilo avanzo un poco a gatas, teniendo en medio de sus piernas y brazos las largas patas del conejo, las cuales tomo por sorpresa y jalo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bugs se adentrara de lleno bajo de las sabanas.

Bugs miro por encima de su libro al pato que se colocaba encima de él, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que lees, dientudo?-

Apenas y podía ver la silueta del pato gracias la luz que emitía el televisor por detrás de él.

Nada que te interese, Doc. ¿se supone que tienes planeado hacer algo estando ahí arriba? Creí que estabas demasiado adolorido como para siquiera moverte…-

¡Cierto, aun estoy a dolorido y es por tu culpa, conejo despreciable!-

Dicho esto dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del conejo. Su torso pegaba contra el de Bugs, dejando que en su pecho sintiera el palpite tranquilo del conejo.

Intentando hacer las cosas más interesante y frustrantes para el pato, Bugs volvió su cabeza hacia un lado manteniendo su libro a la altura de su rostro para continuar leyendo, aun cuando las palabras desaparecían casi por completo por la oscuridad. Sintió las manos de Daffy moverse hasta acabar rodeando su cuello, pero no agarrando este, sino de tal forma que uno de sus brazos ahora le servía de almohada, mientras que sobre el otro brazo descansaba el pico del pato.

Daffy se movió un poco dirigiendo su mirada hacia el conejo el cual seguía con su mirada puesta en el libro ignorándolo por completo. Recordó cuando soñaba con hacer eso, con estar acostado así sobre el conejo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con lentitud mientras que se aventuraba a repartir inocentes besos sobre su cuello y mejillas.

Éxtasis corriendo por sus venas mientras que intentaba parecer indiferente ante las caricias en su cuello, que eran causadas por la punta del pico del pato. Beso sus hombros, el brazo que tenia libre y ahora su mano se encontraba en el poder del de plumaje oscuro, la mano que no se encargaba de sostener el libro estaba siendo desnudada del guante para volverse parte del juego del pato. Primero un beso sobre su palma, después leves mordidas sobre sus dedos que causaban ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Dejo caer su libro e intento hablar pero la mano de Daffy reacciono mas rápido colocando su mano con un poco de agresividad sobre su boca, duro así un par de segundos, antes de que uno de sus dedos se dedicara a pasear por el contorno de sus dos dientes que predominaban al frente, y sintió una sonrisa formarse en el pico del pato mientras que este permanencia dando un beso a su cuello. Una de las manos del emplumado jugueteo con sus mechones de su pelo mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus bigotes, jalándolos un poco y toqueteándolos de manera traviesa. Sintió su aliento golpear contra su mejilla logrando así detectar la deliciosa combinación de menta y yerbabuena. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, era raro que pasara todo eso en silencio, pero eso no significaba que no le agradara…. De hecho corría el peligro de hasta poder acostumbrarse a ello.

Ahora el aliento de Daffy golpeaba contra su oído y fue cuando lo escucho pronunciar unas cuantas palabras…

-….-…-

Se despertó agitado y apenas hizo un movimiento cuando un quejido salió de el cuerpo que seguía recostado sobre el. Por un instante creyó que todo había sido un sueño, como aquellos que tenia cuando el estar con el de esa manera era un deseo platónico y lejano, pero extrañamente recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior como un sueño lejano ¿acaso se había quedado dormido y había percibido todo en sus sueños? Cerró sus ojos por un momento logrando escuchar entonces las últimas palabras antes de que se despertara.

_Buenas noches, Bugs_- todo dicho con un tono tan atractivo que sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

Miro al pato, su cabeza estaba girada hacia el lado contrario de él aun cuando su cuerpo permeancia sobre el de él. Un no muy escandaloso ronquido hacia vibrar su pecho que pegaba contra el suyo y aquella mano oscura continuaba dentro de su guante metida junto con la de él. Entonces aquello no había podido ser un sueño, no recordaba del todo bien lo que había ocurrido pero no lo había soñado.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Marvin…- _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Te crees mejor que yo… pero ¿en realidad hubieras actuado de tu misma forma serena y engreída si Dodgers se hubiera quedado conmigo? si hubieras tenido que verlo salir a mi lado y que te ignore a ti por completo, sin poder-_

¿Qué hubiera hecho yo…?- pensó interrogándose nuevamente.

Esas palabras lo habían puesto a pensar antes pero no tuvo tipo de adentrarse tanto en ellas, pero ahora… todo estaba demasiado silencioso como para ignorarlo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el si el pato hubiese elegido a Marvin? Según él lo habría aceptado y apoyado… pero… ¿eso era verdad? Siendo tan posesivo como era y tan mal acostumbrado a recibir todo lo que quería… ¿él hubiera podido soportar que alguien más lo tuviera de tiempo completo? Tal vez le habría costado unos meses el acostumbrarse y unos meses mas el olvidarlo, pero a estas alturas el que el pato se apartara de el… estaba comprobado que lo destrozaría por completo.

Otro quejido por parte del pato y su atención se volcó nuevamente en la pregunta…. La respuesta era prácticamente evidente, pero el aceptarla era otra cosa. Habría actuado igual o tal vez peor que el marciano, tal vez lo habría obligado a estar con el, lo habría chantajeado y hasta extorsionado con tal de poder tocarlo. Solo Dios sabia de lo que habría sido capaz de hacer, de lo que seria capaz de hacer si lo dejaba…si lo cambiaba. Ahora el punto no seria acostumbrarse a conservar su distancia, sino el aprender a compartir al pato, a entender que había Looneys con los que era muy cercano, un claro ejemplo era Sylvestre y otro más Claudio.

Volvió su mirada hacia el reloj que marcaban apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, pero raramente la sensación de sueño se había escapado de él y ahora bien permanecía inmóvil intentando no despertar al pato que dormía sobre el.

¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

La voz de Daffy sonaba profunda gracias al cansancio y la somnolencia, agarrando por sorpresa al conejo.

El conejo apenas y logro reaccionar al sentir el cuerpo del pato apartándose el, poniéndose ahora bien a su lado, su mano también había sido apartada y ahora podía sentir sobre la suya la usencia de aquella mano suave y cálida.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Daffy, mientras que se aclaraba un poco la garganta para disponerse a hablar nuevamente.

¿acaso el famoso Bugs Bunny esta siendo atormentado por algo? ¿será que le temes a la oscuridad? ¿quieres que te prenda la luz, conejito?- dijo con un tono claramente burlón.

Habla el que le tenia miedo al armario, ¿no es así, Duck?- sonrió al ver como el ceño fruncido opacaba la sonrisa del pato.

Bueno, eso era distinto. Ese armario tenia algo maligno ahí dentro- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar aquel armario que había sido dueño de sus pesadillas durante tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Bugs podía sentir como la mirada de Daffy no se apartaba de el, asi que termino observándolo de reojo, girando tan solo un poco su rostro para mirarlo mas de frente.

Daffy observo los ojos del conejo que sobresalían de entre toda esa oscuridad, de hecho todo el sobresalía. Esa piel clara hacia que fuese mas sencillo el poder verlo en aquella oscura habitación. Y sin poder contenerse llevo con cuidado dos de sus dedos hacia los prominentes dientes de Bugs, dejando que estos diesen ligeros golpecitos sobre ellos.

Dientón…- murmuro.

¿Cuál es tu problema con mis dientes? ¿acaso yo me meto con tu enorme pico, Doc?- replico el conejo actuando en su defensa pero sin apartar la tranquilidad de sus palabras

El problema es que me gustan…- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire. –tus ridículos dientes, tus estúpidas orejas- dijo apartando su mano de sus dientes para rozar con la yema de sus dedos las orejas del conejo. – inclusive tus enormes patas… me gustan…-

Era imposible saber si el pato se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero a juzgar por la manera en la que hablaba tan pausada, se podría decir que este estaba por lo menos más dormido que despierto. Y el hecho de que esas palabras hayan salido de aquel pico que por lo general solo se quejaba, hacia que reconfirma su idea de que no era consciente de lo que decía o hacia.

Entonces supongo que a los dos nos gustan los defectos del otro. Como tu anormal pico, tus patas planas y tu voz...-

Eso es algo que no comprendo, ¿Qué se supone que tiene de especial esta forma torpe de hablar?- enfoco su mirada en los bigotes del conejo. – tu con solo decir ese "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?" te has ganado el amor y la atención de medio mundo.

Pero no le importaba que se hubiese ganado todo el amor y atención de medio mundo, a el solo le importaba la atención y con mucha esperanza el amor de aquel pato que ahora jugueteaba con sus bigotes, moviéndolos como si se tratara de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

No sabes cuanto lamento el haberte quitado tu público, dientón…-

Y es que lo que Marvin había dicho era cierto, él era el único que podía hacer que la carrera del conejo se viniera abajo y estúpidamente lo hizo. Si tan solo hubiesen ido a un lugar mas privado, un lugar que nadie supiera o siquiera conociera, pero no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para encontrar ese lugar correcto. Era por eso que una espinita de culpabilidad rosaba contra su conciencia.

Bugs miro como la mano de Daffy iba deteniéndose lentamente dejando un ligero temblor en sus bigotes. El pato se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente y el conejo opto por aprovechar la sinceridad que el sueño sacaba del pico del pato.

¿Por qué no Marvin, con el todo seria mas sencillo ¿no?- su voz apenas y era un murmullo en aquella oscuridad.

Daffy se quedo en silencio extrañado por el comportamiento del conejo y sintiendo sus ojos pesar más de la cuenta, se apresuró a soltar la respuesta.

Porque él no puede ser tu, por que él no tiene esos dientes, ni esas orejas, ni esas patas, ni tampoco es tan despreciable como tu lo eres.-

Por el contrario de lo común, aquella voz sonaba cálida en lugar de amargada, logrando que se congelara que dándose con su mirada fija en el.

Tras haber dicho esto el pato se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, envolviéndose en un profundo sueño, no sin antes acercarse un poco más al conejo.


	10. Chapter 10

Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar de un momento a otro, y es que Daffy era un tanto impulsivo, lo que hacia que muy seguido no pensara en lo que decía o hacia. Era por eso que el conejo le había arrebato el teléfono al escuchar que aquella llamada era por parte de los hermanos Warner, quienes ahora estaban al otro lado de la línea teniendo una ahora tranquila conversación con una de sus recién despedidas estrellas. Podían escuchar fácilmente las quejas del pato quien replicaba por el hecho de que ni siquiera se habían dignado a hablar con ellos de frente ahora que los querían recontratar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera y ellos sabían que tanto Bugs como Daffy eran conscientes de ello, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para dignarse a pedirles que regresaran, al menos no de frente, al menos no por otro medio que no fuese el teléfono.

Bugs cerró el pico del conejo con la mano que tenia libre y haciendo un poco de fuerza acabo por llevar al pato al cuarto de baño donde la tina se encontraba llena con una abundante cantidad de burbujas flotando en la superficie.

Entonces ¿nos están pidiendo que regresemos? Pero… creo que entienden que no podemos hacerlo, no sin que nos persuadan un poco…- dijo intentando sacar más beneficios de esa recontratación, tal vez un poco más de paga o mas vacaciones, cualquier cosa era buena.

Quito su mano del pico del pato para después empujar este de tal forma que sus largas patas terminaron chocando contra el borde de la tina, acabando por tropezarse para después caer dentro de la tina haciendo que parte del agua cayera al suelo del baño .

Maldito conejo…- no acabo de decir cuando la pata de Bugs lo empujo de regreso al agua enjabonada.

Si, entonces será el día de hoy- sonrió viendo como el pato sacaba molesto su cabeza del agua. – a las 5:30 entonces.-

Apretó el botón de colgar y dejo el teléfono en una superficie segura del lavabo para evitar que este se mojara.

Daffy miro con molestia como el conejo se metía con tranquilidad en la tina agitando un poco el agua.

¿Qué es lo que dijeron entonces ese par de pequeños gordinflones?- pregunto soltando un bufido malhumorado.

¿Qué le hiciste al pato amable de anoche, Daff?- empujo ligeramente el pico del pato usando la punta de su pata.

Llevas hablando de eso toda la mañana y no aun no entiendo a que diantres te refieres, dientón- aparto la pata del conejo con agresividad.

Lo único que el pato tenia claro era haber salido del baño, ver como el conejo se quedaba dormido hasta que este se durmió por completo, después jugueteo con el cuerpo de Bugs repartiendo caricias y besos, para después quedarse dormido encima del conejo. A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada mas, pero aun así el conejo no había dejado de mencionar al supuesto "pato amable" que había tenido el gusto de conocer la otra noche y ahora tenia curiosidad por saber lo que había hecho o dicho mientras que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Los Warner quieren que vayamos al estudio, dicen que han organizado una "fiesta" de recontratación, así que tenemos que ir y firmar los papeles allá.-

Entonces debo suponer que este es el término de estas cortas vacaciones.- menciono con molestia.

A pesar de todo, esos cortos dos días habían sido en cierta manera de los mejores que había tenido. Al menos había podido estar con el conejo a solas, compartir la cama con el e ir un poco mas allá también. Pero ya era momento de regresar a aquel ajetreo de despertarse temprano, desayunar café y una galleta, correr al estudio y grabar, para después salir, mal comer y grabar y terminar saliendo a eso de las seis o siete de la tarde. Si era una vida de locos, pero hacían lo que mas les gustaba, hacer reír a las personas y eso era razón más que suficiente para volver.

No seria fácil el que la gente se olvidara de todo aquel chisme que seguía saliendo tanto en la televisión como en los periódicos y revistas, pero al menos la mayoría del público lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Algunos ya se habían olvidado del asunto, otros lo vieron como algo que era privado y que no les molestaba mientras no les afectaba, otros lo apoyaban y a otros más les emocionaba la idea de que hubiera algo entre ellos. Mas sin embargo existía la otra cuarta parte de la gente que estaba en desacuerdo, y solo unos pocos los criticaban y se oponían.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver lo negativo Duck?- dijo dejando caer un poco de shampoo sobre su cabeza.

El jabonoso líquido cayó sobre sus orejas y los mechones de pelo que resaltaban en su cabeza justo en medio de estas sus largas y ahora húmedas orejas. Daffy miro con incomodidad como el conejo se masajeaba las orejas y el pelaje de su cabeza lavando estos, para después adentrarlos en el agua de la tina y deshacerse del shampoo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente o si realmente no sabía lo sensual que lucia haciendo cada uno de esos movimientos y ahora odiaba que ese pelaje grisáceo luciera tan bien o igual de bien húmedo que seco.

Apenas y salió cuando sintió las manos del pato agarrando sus orejas con fuerza, no sabia cuando se había acercado, pero ahora estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento rozar contra sus labios y sus patas acorralaba su cuerpo contra la orilla de la tina.

Bueno si quieres que sea mas optimista te propongo algo- aquel agarre se volvió mas delicado y los ojos del pato miraban los largos bigotes del conejo. – salgamos de este encierro, antes de que acabe atándote a la cama para que no salgamos de aquí nunca- dijo con su voz agresiva.

Intentas invitarme a salir amenazándome con atarme a la cama ¿y e supone que tengo que aceptar? Y ¿Qué harías Doc, teniéndome atado en la cama?- pregunto con escepticismo ante los posibles actos del pato.

Daffy esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de contestar.

Es mejor que salgamos de aquí por que entonces ni siquiera te podrás levantar para bañarte. – soltó las orejas del conejo alejándose de el.

Sin decir mas quito el tapón de la tina dejando que el agua se fuera, se puso de pie y abrió la regadera mientras que se colocaba un poco del shampoo en la cabeza, para después masajearse esta y dejar que el agua que salía continua y con fuerza se encargara de retirar el jabón que traía encima. Bugs sonrió poniéndose de pie y estando detrás del pato se esforzó por no tocarlo y limitarse a hablarle con susurros.

Aun no has contestado Duck ¿Qué se supone que haría un pato con un conejo atado a la cama?- observo las gotas de agua que recorrían el pelaje del pato y siguió una de las gotas pasando sus ojos por ese cuerpo emplumado, recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a sus largas patas donde siguió desplazándose hasta formar parte del resto del agua que quedaba bajo esas patas planas.

Sonrió con molestia al escuchar la voz de Bugs tan cerca y dándose la vuelta cambio los lugares, haciendo que ahora el cuerpo de Bugs permaneciese pegado contra la pared. El también podía jugar a actuar de esa misma manera seductora que el conejo y si era lo que él estaba buscando entonces estaba dispuesto a entrar al juego. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del conejo y pego sus labios contra los de él, una de sus manos jugueteo con las orejas recorriéndolas y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura acercando el cuerpo al suyo, dejándolo sentir un ligero temblor por parte de Bugs. Las manos del conejo se limitaron a apoyarse contra la pared del baño, Bugs movió un poco su brazo y fue cuando su codo rozo contra la llave que controlaba el agua fría de la regadera. Rápidamente el agua cambio su temperatura y el agua fría empezó a caer súbitamente contra el cuerpo de ambos, principalmente sobre el de pato.

Daffy dio un salto lejos del agua al sentir el frio de esta y torpemente su pie resbalo con el jabón que yacía en el piso de la tina y su cuerpo termino cayendo al piso. Bugs se quedo en silencio no por más de tres segundos antes de dejar salir su risa burlándose de la figura del pato que continuaba sentado en el suelo con sus patas aun dentro de la tina. Bugs se acercó a el tras haber cerrado las llaves del baño y lanzo una toalla sobre el cuerpo del pato.

Maldito conejo…- el enojo del pato había subido hasta su cuello de manera tan rápida que sentía la necesidad de pararse y golpear el rostro del conejo que seguía observándolo mofándose de su torpeza.

Vamos, pato. Puedes atarme a la cama después, por ahora salgamos un rato.- salió del baño tras haber hablado.

se dispusieron a secar sus cuerpos y prepararse para salir del hotel, después de todo tendrían casi toda aquella mañana para poder andar tranquilos por que después de todo era entresemana y precisamente por eso no habría tanta gente en las calles, todos estarían trabajando o en la escuela.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooooodo

Bugs se adentro en el carro lujoso que los habia estado esperando desde ya hacia un rato. El chico ya no lo volveria a ver igual jamas, ahora comprendia la razón por la cual ellos dos siempre compartían la misma limosina. Lo habia visto en las noticias, periódico e incluso en revista y claro estaba que al principio no pudo creerlo pero tras haberlo asimilado todo con mas detenimiento, se dio cuenta que aquello era definitivamente posible.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- pregunto el conejo acomódense en el asiento.

El joven chofer sonrió saludando al conejo con un "buen día señor Bunny" y desde el retrovisor pudo observar como el conejo volvía sus ojos hacia el pato que se adentraba en el carro. Llevaba lentes oscuros y miraba alrededor de manera paranoica. Bugs arqueo una ceja mirando con extrañeza el comportamiento del plumífero.

Lo vio adentrarse y fue cuando le hicieron la señal al chico de que manejaran. El plan era ir a un lugar especial y Daff sabia precisamente el lugar al que irían.

Menos mal que es temprano, de lo contrario seriamos carnada para la prensa- observo por la ventana las calles solas.

Eso es cierto, una foto mas a estas alturas, podría hacer que los Warners nos cancelen el contrato por completo.-

Sintió la mirada del muchacho sobre el y precisamente el chico los estaba observando por el retrovisor, viéndolos con curiosidad, esperando que algo sucediera entre ellos para que reconfirmaran las cosas que los medios de comunicación decían por todas partes.

Bugs no era tan distraído como Daffy y era por eso que le era fácil el saber cuando alguien lo vigilaba. Así que decidiendo darle un escarmiento al chico, espero el momento correcto cuando el pato volvió su rostro hacia el y fue entonces cuando capturo su pico yendo directamente a los besos apasionados salteándose todo el procedimiento de convencimiento para llegar a aquella parte.

El acto causo el sobresalto del pato, quien al principio sintió la necesidad de retirarse sintiéndose incomodo por el espectador que estaba manejando el auto, pero termino por dejarse llevar por el adictivo sabor y los movimientos seductores del conejo.

El chico miro hacia el retrovisor otra vez y se sorprendió al ver al señor Bunny besando intensamente al pato. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y los observaba fijamente dejando de lado la calle que se extendía frente a él. No fue hasta que escucho el sonido del claxon de un tráiler, cuando reacciono volviendo sus ojos a la carretera para después mover bruscamente el volante cambiando de dirección, evadiendo al tráiler que estuvo apunto de chocarlos.

Daffy aparto al conejo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este, alejándolo de él. Bugs sonrió complacido con el beso y principalmente con el efecto que había tenido sobre su chofer.

El chico freno bruscamente al ver el lugar que Daffy le había indicado que irían. Se bajo rápido y se acercó a abrir la puerta para entonces dejar salir primeramente al pato y seguido de el al conejo grisáceo que se detuvo a su lado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Doc? ¿Por qué te has puesto como un tomate?- pregunto de forma notablemente burlona.

El joven trago saliva sonoramente.

No, yo… bueno yo… no…- al final no logro formar ni una frase y término dándose por vencido.

Bugs metió un billete dentro del bolsillo de la camisa de su chofer y se despidió de el con una media sonrisa.

El conejo observo alrededor viendo el extraño lugar, parecía ser un parque lleno de arboles y césped un tanto largo, pero no había ni un alma alrededor.

Ven aquí conejo- volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, quien miraba intrigado a su alrededor.

Acercándose a Bugs tomo al conejo de una de sus manos agarrando con firmeza tanto el dedo índice como el medular de este y yendo el enfrente lo llevo dentro del parque. El conejo se quedo en silencio sintiendo el calor que emitía esta, miro como esa mano de color oscuro cogia la suya.

"_¿Que hubieras hecho tu?"-_

La pregunta floto en el otra vez revolviéndose con la imagen de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, recordando la respiración jadeante de aquel pato sintiendo el calor subir desde sus patas hasta sus orejas y posarse traviesamente sobre sus mejillas. Hizo una ligera mueca asemejando una sonrisa ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que le abrigaba? Era como si quisiera abrazar al pato con todas fuerzas y no dejarlo, pero también sentía un pequeño dolor en la boca de su estomago, ¿era duda? ¿Estaba dudando? Pero… ¿de que estaba dudando?

Daffy se volvió al conejo el cual sin que el pato se diera cuenta cambio rápidamente su semblante poniéndose su típica cara de tranquilidad con toques arrogantes.

Cierra los ojos dientón, prometo no tirarte por un barranco, al menos no ahora-

Ee… mas te vale Duck, por que entonces Los Warner se encargaran de buscarme por todas partes. Y como bien sabes, soy tan remplazable-

Si eres remplazable, solo es necesario poner a otro conejo con una tonta zanahoria y que diga _"que hay de nuevo viejo?"_ – imito la voz y la cara.

Nee.. claro Daff-

Sin darle mayor importancia al comentario cerró sus ojos dispuesto a ser guiado por el pato. Pudo sentir como los dedos del emplumado se deslizaron entre los suyos, no de manera brusca como solía hacer, sino de forma lenta.

Camino con cuidado escuchando la voz de Daffy que le decía que tuviera cuidado con alguna rama, con alguna piedra o lo que fuera, pero aun así se sentía inseguro caminando con los ojos cerrados pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer tranquilo.

El pato movió un poco sus dedos sintiendo los del conejo entre los de él, aquel guante sonó un poco entre el roce de sus dedos. Intentaba llevar al conejo por un camino seguro, evitando que se tropezara con alguna rama o piedra. Vio a lo lejos el edificio que estaba ya a un par de minutos.

Sonrió mirando el edificio blanco.

Escalones- señalo diciendo en voz alta.

La pata de Bugs busco cuidadosamente el escalón y en cuanto sintió este comenzó a subir contando la cantidad de estos. Solo eran cinco escalones y ahora la superficie era de un piso fino, un poco resbaladizo y plano, sin ninguna imperfección.

La mano de Daffy soltó la suya y lo escucho abrir una puerta, las manos del pato lo tomaron por los hombros y sintió un ligero empuje por parte de este.

¿Dónde se supone que estamos, Duck?- movió sus manos por el lugar hasta que accidentalmente golpeo el pico de Daffy.

Espera conejo, Abre los ojos ya- aparto aquella mano que amenazaba con golpearlo nuevamente.

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio frente a el fue una hermosa pintura de colores vivos dispersos por todo el lienzo, que muchos dirían que no tenia forma alguna ni pies ni cabeza, pero para el conejo era distinto, era Arte, la belleza del arte.

Siempre le habían fascinado las pinturas, los lienzos, las esculturas… todo aquello que estuviese considerado como una expresión artística, sin importar de lo que se tratara. Y ahora bien estaban dentro de un Museo, pero no era un museo cualquiera, no… era el museo que apenas iban a inaugurar dentro de una semana, tenían una especial colección de pinturas europeas que el deseaba ver desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Solo que habían arrojado aquel edificio hasta un lugar remoto de la ciudad, intentando mantener apartados a los vándalos y con la intención de que se perdiera entre la belleza de la naturaleza.

Despues de todo la fama puede conseguir muchas cosas, ¿no?- dijo viendo con cierta alegría oculta tras una mueca, la reacciones de impresión del conejo.

Sabia que no había lugar que Bugs apreciara mas que ese edificio lleno de pinturas y cosas que el también apreciaba, pero no de la misma forma dedicada del conejo.

Era cierto que muchas de las cosas que le decían las llegaba a pasar por alto, se le olvidaban por su constante falta de atención o desinterés en los temas. Pero extrañamente la lista de cosas que al conejo le gustaban era algo que no olvidaba, ni por que quisiera hacerlo.

Se lo había mencionado una vez en una de sus múltiples discusiones que tenían cuando compartían el mismo apartamento.

"Al_menos yo prefiero pasar una buena tarde recorriendo un museo que viendo esa pantalla"_

Esas eran las palabras exactas que le había mencionado cuando el conejo lo había encontrado sentado todo una tarde viendo la televisión, lo que el tonto conejo no sabia era que el pato se había dedicado a ver cada uno de los episodio del famoso Bugs Bunny que habían estado transmitiendo durante toda la tarde. Claro que Bugs no lo sabia por que cada vez que el aparecía o se acercaba, Daffy se apresuraba a cambiar de canal.

Esto es… impresionantes…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Camino lento mirando a su alrededor observando las pinturas posadas sobre la pared, las esculturas en medio de los pasillos y los grandes murales cubriendo gran parte del espacio.

Aquel lugar era sencillamente esplendido y Bugs se tomaba su tiempo para admirar cada una de las piezas, mientras que Daffy por otra parte se mantenía alejado siguiendo los pasos del conejo, observándolo cuidadosamente dejando que sus ojos recorrieran esa anatomía delgada del conejo.

Tal vez para el era mas complicado el poder encontrar algún sentido a todo aquel arte abstracto pero parecía todo tan sencillo para el conejo, quien mantenía una sonrisa tranquila bien plantada en su rostro.

Una de las encargadas del lugar se acercó al conejo dispuesta a darle un tour por el lugar a lo cual Bugs accedió con entusiasmo. Así que caminando por el museo que constaba de dos pisos, la chica iba explicando un poco de cada una de las piezas, diciéndole el nombre, mencionando un poco de la historia y de su creador.

Daffy seguía manteniendo su distancia, ahora bien observando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica la cual soltaba constantes risitas nerviosas debido a los comentarios coquetos que llegaba a hacer el conejo. El pato dejo salir un suspiro dejando escapar parte de su molestia en este, eso era algo que tal vez el jamás seria capaz de cambiar del conejo. Bugs tenia una forma peculiar de ser con las mujeres, siempre seria un donjuán y sin importar de quien se tratara el encontraba la forma de hacer que cada una de las mujeres que se cruzaban con el, terminaran anonadadas. Esas palabras encantadoras acababan metiéndose justo en el corazón de todas esas inocentes mujeres y el pato no comprendía la razón por la cual ellas resultaban ser tan ingenuas como para caer solo por unas cuantas palabras dulces.

No iba a mentir, desde antes de que se encontraran juntos, la forma coqueta de ser del conejo para con las chicas le provocaba cierta incomodidad que él se negaba a reconocer como celos.

Desvió su mirada de ellos dirigiéndola a una de las pinturas… ¿porque era que ahora el verlo actuar de esa forma despertaba una sensación de molestia mas profunda? Tal vez era por el hecho de que se encontraban juntos y el verlo comportarse a si era casi inaceptable, pero el conejo era así, desde hace 17 años que lo conocía y estaba claro que lo hacia hasta cierto punto de forma inconsciente. Mas sin embargo…

Daff…-

Dirigió su vista hacia donde venia la voz del conejo y apenas y volteo cuando un beso golpeo contra su frente siendo plantado con cierta delicadeza. Se quedo quieto por un par de segundos antes de apartar a Bugs alejándolo con un empujón, de él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con un tono de enojo quitándose el beso invisible de la frente.

El conejo sonrió aun mas, había estado observando las reacciones del pato y sabia que la manera en la que estaba tratando a la chica hacia que el pato se molestara. Esa reacción de 'te miro pero me niego a parecer celoso, así que finjo que no me interesa', era la misma que había visto veces antes. Era divertido el ver a Daffy con un una mirada asesina en su rostro y su quijada apretada para no dejar salir palabra alguna que demostrara sus celos. Y todo gracias a su orgullo. Ese pato siempre seria orgulloso, siempre se le dificultaría disculparse, ser dulce o aceptar sus celos.

Nada, es solo que es raro el que no te hayas quejado de nada en todo este tiempo- miro el cuadro que el pato había estado viendo.

Eres muy poco cosa como para escuchar mis quejas.- dijo Daffy con una voz por demás de elegante. – además ¿Dónde esta la musa que te estaba dando el recorrido?- busco con su mirada la figura de la chica.

Le he dicho que se podía ir, que podía seguir yo solo- intentaba no reírse de la versión entre enojada y celosa del pato.

Bueno, si ya has terminado entonces vámonos de aquí…- no pudo evitar que un muy ligero sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas odiando ese calor que emitían en su rostro

Bueno entonces a donde vamos ahora, Doc?- soltó la pregunta de forma cantarina.

No era del tipo de Looney que le gustaran las cursilerías, era por eso que su mente le recriminaba cada acto amable que realizaba hacia el conejo. El no tenía por que estar haciendo eso de llevar a Bugs a una salida juntos, siendo el, el encargado de organizarlo todo. Mas sin embargo una pequeña parte de el, era la que le indicaba que lo tenia que hacer.

Saliendo del museo Bugs dio una corta despedida a la joven colocando un beso sobre su mano para después marcharse.

Daffy se detuvo un instante a observar el lugar, intentando recordar el camino por el cual se encontraba el siguiente lugar al que quería llevar al conejo. No estaba muy lejos del museo, solo se tenia que caminar un poco para poder llegar.

Pero a pesar de la cercanía que tenían esos dos lugares, ahora llevaban media hora buscando el supuesto que sitio que Daffy tenia en mente.

Debimos de dar vuelta en Alburquerque- Dijo Bugs repitiendo una vez más aquella famosa frase que solía decir en los episodios en los que se perdía cuando viajaba bajo tierra.

Cállate! No repitas esa estúpida frase!- grito perdiendo su paciencia.

Era la tercera vez que Bugs mencionaba lo mismo y aun que el conejo sabia bien que estaba jugando con la poca tranquilidad del pato no estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarlo.

Tranquilo, Doc. Pero si seguimos caminando de esta forma sin duda acabaremos en Alburquerque-

El pato se ahorro sus palabras limitándose a mirar con sumo desprecio al conejo que caminaba un paso por detrás de él.

Solo estoy jugando, viejo- dio una "ligera" palmada en su espalda, cambiándose de lugar de tal manera que ahora caminaba junto a él.

No paso más de un minuto antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar. Bugs se quedo atónito al mirar el lugar.

Era un viejo cine de aquellos donde se podían ver las películas en blanco y negro que eran transmitidas durante toda la tarde, esos cines donde transmitían primeramente las noticias o las caricaturas antes de transmitir la película.

Se adentraron en el lugar y Bugs no sabia precisamente que esperar, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía un cine tan antiguo como aquel, no era melancolía lo que sentía sino una sensación juvenil de entusiasmo. Recordaba cuando veía los episodios de los otros Looneys en esas grandes pantallas y en las salas repletas de personas de varias edades. Lamentablemente los tiempos estaban cambiando torturosamente y el buen gusto de los niños estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Por lo tanto el ver un lugar así lo llevaba devuelta a esa época en la cual era tan solo un Looney aprendiz, cuando todos estaban completamente locos y el humor negro predominaba ante todo.

Extraños gestos, bromas pesadas y tontas, risas lunáticas, directores histéricos (bueno eso aun no cambiaba) y mucha diversión…. Ocho días sin estar en aquel loco estudio y ya empezaba a extrañar la compañía de cada uno de sus compinches. Sam con su tosca forma de ser y su avaricia, Wilie siempre queriendo devorar a RoadRunner, Porky con su inagotable amabilidad, Lola con su típica sensualidad, Sylvestre persiguiendo al astuto canario, la torpeza de Elmer, la extraña forma de hablar del gallo Claudio, el olor y romanticismo de Pepe, la empatía de Speedy, la ternura de la Granny, el salvajismo de Taz… todos tenían lo suyo…. Pero al menos no tenia que extrañar al que desde un principio se coloco en el primer lugar de importancia para el….

Algo de tomar, conejo?-

Volvió su vista a Daffy, todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido y aun no lograba creer que estuviera con el… que pudiera tocarlo de la manera en la que antes era como un mismísimo pecado para el. Un pecado que deseaba realizar….

Un poco de agua estaría bien…Duck… -

Daffy pidió un par de bebidas tanto para el como para el conejo y se dispusieron a ir a lo que era la única sala que estaba abierta a esas tempranas horas del día. El pato había encargado a Porky el hacer todas las reservaciones y preparativos, y dentro de esos preparativos incluía la selección de los episodios que iban a ver.

La pantalla se ilumino y él estaba ansioso por ver lo que saldría en la pantalla, de lo que se transmitiera dependería si dejaba vivo o no al cerdito.

La cita comenzó a correr y el típico logo de inicio apareció en toda la pantalla seguido por la figura del conejo mordiendo una zanahoria. Y ese fue solo el comienzo de una serie de episodios en los que podían ver a cada uno de sus compañeros, tanto Sylvestre como Wile, Spike y Chester, Speedy y el Lento Rodriguez. Episodios en los que aparecían todos y cada uno de los Looneys con los que habían tenido la fortuna de trabajar y con los que seguían trabajando. Talento, eso era lo único en lo que ambos podían pensar.

Todos y cada uno de ellos poseían talentos tan parecidos para la gente común pero diferentes para ellos y Daffy había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir hasta el mas minúsculo talento de cada uno, cosas que les faltaban a otros, cosas que no solían repetirse en ninguno. La única cosa que todos poseían era el rasgo de la locura, pero esta incluso difería en cada uno de ellos.

Reían en unísono, observando las locuras y tonterías que realizaban cada uno de los Looneys. Los inútiles esfuerzos de unos, la torpeza de otros y el típico humor negro de otros tantos. Aquello era algo que no solían hacer mucho, el ver esos episodios en una pantalla grande hacia que fuese aun más entretenido.

Pero la risa del pato se dejo de escuchar cuando los episodios en el que el era el protagonista principal comenzaron a salir, uno a uno. Pero aquellos eran episodios viejos, como aquellos en los que tenia que luchar en su propia forma en contra de los nazis o en los que actuaba con Porky, como cuando salía con su traje de Robin Hood o de detective. Bugs reía divertido por las locuras del pato y esa forma torpe de ser, Daffy por otro lado se limitaba a hacer una mueca y a posar su vista en otra parte sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por el tener que verse a el mismo haciendo unas de sus locuras.

Mas sin embargo las sonrisas de ambos decayeron por completo ante la transmisión de otro de los capítulos. Era uno de los que habían grabado juntos, en el que estaban presentándose en un teatro, recordaban lo mucho que practicaron para poder realizar ese grabado, los días que pasaron repitiendo las mismas líneas una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo todo perfecto.

Y ahora que Bugs lo veía, se daba cuenta de lo cruel que lucia todo cuando el pato presentaba sus mejores pasos de baile y no se escuchaba ni el mas mínimo aplauso, como todo le salía mal y como el era el suertudo robándose el cariño del publico.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa intensa sensación de pesar, una fibra notablemente sensible para los dos. La diferencia del Daffy de antes y el que estaba ahora en esa pantalla y que se encontraba sentado a su lado, era inmensamente grande.

Las cosas seguirán siendo asi cuando regresemos…-

La voz de Bugs salio con una extraña sensación de seriedad que el pato pudo notar con facilidad.

Tal vez no hemos sido lo suficientemente sinceros sobre todo esto… Duck- la atención de Daffy se poso por completo en el. – los problemas que hemos tenido no son mas que el comienzo… ¿crees que valga la pena, después de todo?-

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Estaba expresando sus dudas? O ¿era su sugerencia de que cortaran con todo esa ilusiones que se había vuelto real antes de que acabaran metiéndose en mas líos por estar juntos?

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo súbitamente sobre el. Había huecos dentro de aquella relación y el ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para darse cuenta que dentro de la cabeza de aquel conejo que parecía tan firme en sus decisiones, había espacios para dudas tan fuertes que ahora lo llevaban a proponerle terminar con todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento. Y bien se sorprendía del hecho que dentro de si existieran dudas igual de fuertes como para pensar por un instante en lo inconveniente que resultaría para el, el que tuviera una relación mas estrecha con aquel engreído conejo.

Y todo gracias a la sencilla transmisión de un episodio inadecuado, en el que se notaba no solo la rivalidad que tenia sino que el hecho de que Bugs siempre seria el mejor y Daffy el tonto que se esfuerza por tocarle siquiera los talones.

Silencio y Bugs no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que quería lograr con ello. No era normal el que se comportara así, pero… toda la confusión que no se había presentado antes en él ahora llegaba.

17 años habían transcurrido para que pudieran estar juntos y estaban dispuestos a tirarlo todo por la borda por el sencillo hecho de que por la culpa de uno el otro había perdido su esencia. Bugs estaba realmente dispuesto a dejar al pato en libertad.

_Que hubieras hecho tu?-_

El recuerdo de la pregunta llego a de forma burlona. El terminar todo con el pato seria volver al inicio, en el que seguía con atención cada uno de sus pasos intentando evitar que el pato se acabara enganchando con alguien que no fuese el. Volver a esa frustrante sensación de tenerlo tan cerca sin poder siquiera colocar sus labrios sobre los de él.

Solo que todo será peor. Antes el no sabia lo que era besar al pato, ni el sabor deliciosamente cítrico que sus besos poseían, ni que podía sentirse completo cuando estaba con el y mucho menos que el despertar con el tan cerca fuese la mejor manera de empezar el día. Dejar todo eso de lado no seria cosa fácil, por supuesto que no, si una vez lo había llevado a casi dejarse caer en la ruina, ahora alejándose de el por voluntad propia seria algo completamente imposible, algo que no podría lograr ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

No, no lo podía permitir. Al menos él no estaba dispuesto a tener que dejar que todo se perdiera, si Bugs estaba pensando en hacerlo entonces… él se negaría a aceptarlo. 17 años esperando y lo podía tomar de la mano sin el peligro de que el conejo la apartara y ahora este se atrevía a dudar, después de todo lo que habían pasado… peor aun después de todo lo que habían hecho. Los moretones en el cuerpo de conejo se habían vuelto casi invisibles pero aun se podían notar estando lo suficientemente cerca. Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho durante la mañana de aquel día aun estaban demasiado frescos, al igual que el sabor a café de ese beso que había iniciado todo.

Ha sido una tontería, olvídalo Doc.- una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para el enojo del pato, quien poniéndose de pie tomo al conejo por los brazo de forma brusca y haciendo que se pusiera de pie acerco su rostro al de él.

¿Quién demonios te has creído Dientón? ¿Quién diantres crees que eres para jugar de esa manera?- se podía notar el intento de Daffy por no partirle la cara al conejo. – decir ese tipo de estupideces para después arrepentirse de la forma mas irrazonable que existe, y se supone que el idiota soy yo?!-

¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sido sencillo para mi el tener que competir contra el looney que todos saben que seria la mejor compañía para ti que yo? Porky lo sabe, Lola también aun y cuando no lo diga, Marvin llevaría tu carrera al estrellato, gracias a Marvin tu nombre esta volviendo a sonar mientras que gracias a mi te habían colocado entre los menos apreciados.- elevo su voz, ahora hablando con disgusto.

Pero no podía, a quien intentaba engañar. Dentro de si sabía que terminaría secuestrando al pato si fuera necesario. Que no lograría soportar el verlo caminar con su traje de Duck Dodgers sabiendo que era incapaz de tocarlo.

Todo ese tiempo y Daffy apenas iba entendiendo, Bugs, el conejo que parecía tenerlo todo, el conejo de personalidad arrogante, tenía un punto flaco. Se sentía inferior ante Marvin, era esa la razón por la cual no soportaba al marciano, por que el conejo sabia que Marvin siempre compartiría un enlace fuerte con Daffy por el hecho de haber sido su contrincante en Duck Dodger, por el hecho de que resultaba mas favorable para el pato, por el hecho de que se podían llevar bien sin tener que actuar de forma arrogante entre ellos. Con Marvin el no tenia que presentar ninguna rivalidad, después de todo, los papeles que representaban hacían que el amor del público fuese el mismo para ambos. Dodgers por ser el ocurrente héroe de cada capitulo y Marvin por ser el mejor villano que intentaba sabotear inteligentemente al defensor de la galaxia. Con Bugs el solo aspiraba a ser la sombra que sentía envidia por la suerte del conejo y que intentaba sabotearlo.

Eran celos? Y el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad que era prácticamente la respuesta correcta, hizo que una sensación de victoria y confusión se prendara a él.

Entonces si te sentías tan poca cosa…. Si sabias que en verdad no valía la pena el que todo esto comenzara. ¿Porque diantres diste el primer paso? ¿Por qué interviniste en mi cita con Marvin si pensabas que era mejor que estuviera con el?-

El enojo de Daffy se reflejaba en cada palabra, estaba realmente molesto, no era como sus enojos de antes donde subía la voz gritándole a maldiciones a todo el mundo. Era un enojo total y real, donde le agregaba un tono amargo y de aborrecimiento a su voz, dejando que sus palabras llegaran hasta el, metiéndose en su pecho causándole una punzada sobre de este.

Silencio…. El seño fruncido se volvió mas notable, Bugs solo permanecía pensativo y Daffy deseaba realmente el que le refutara sus palabras como siempre solía hacer… pero la voz del conejo se limito a esquivar las preguntas.

Es hora de que nos vayamos…Doc.-


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido del elevador, esa tranquila melodía sonaba incluso fuera de contexto encontrándose en ese ambiente tenso…

El pato cruzado de brazos y el con su mirada posada sobre la pared. Tan solo el viaje en carro fue incomodo y ahora se sentía un tanto mas la tensión mientras el silencio en ese reducido lugar se hacia mas largo mientras que el elevador se movía lento tomándose su tiempo en llegar a su piso.

Sabia que se había equivocado, pero las cosas le daban vueltas desde que todo eso había iniciado, no podía estar sin el pero el tenerlo era igual de perjudicial. Mas sin embargo no era el único que lo creía así, Daffy había sacado sus dudas de donde las tenia ocultas y es que las palabras del conejo solo habían servido para sacarlas a relucir.

El timbre sonó anunciando su llegada al piso y las puertas se separaron para dejarlos pasar. De mala gana el pato avanzo con el conejo caminando a su lado dieron la vuelta en una orilla buscando con la mirada el numero de habitación.

Fue entonces cuando no alcanzaron a dar mas de tres pasos cuando lograron verlos. Eran más de una docena de personas de la prensa, llevaban sus cámaras, sus micrófonos, sus cuadernos de notas, sus cámaras fotográficas y estaban todos amontonados justamente enfrente de su puerta.

Yikes!- susurro Daffy poniéndose tenso al igual que Bugs.

Retrocedieron lentamente pero el sonido del elevador llegando hizo que se detuvieran. Un par de hombres también de la prensa salieron del elevador, hablando entre ellos, estando distraídos en la conversación dándoles la oportunidad de poder esconderse.

Miraron rápidamente a su alrededor y con esa capacidad especial de caricaturas que tenían, se adentraron de forma sigilosa y sumamente hábil, a lo que era un cuarto de servicio que estaba completamente a oscuras y lleno de escobas y trapeadores. Había sido una suerte que ese cuarto se encontrara justo en la mitad del pasillo, de esta forma no los verían pero tampoco les seria fácil el salir de ahí, ya que tendrían que esperar hasta que se fueran.

Tropezando con cosas que no podía ver por la oscuridad, acabo casi cayéndose al suelo, a no ser porque aquel suelo también estaba repleto de instrumentos de limpieza.

¡Estate quieto, Daffy. Basta pato torpe!- lo reprendió el conejo molesto por la excesiva torpeza del plumífero que estaba haciendo bastante ruido.

Rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos, intentando detener sus constantes caídas y lo obligo a mantenerse frente a la puerta junto con el, encerrados en esa pequeña orilla que estaba libre.

Aléjate conejo!- replico el pato apartando con agresividad las manos de su cuerpo.

No le fue imposible el no sentirse un poco lastimado por esa forma agresiva de hablarle al igual por esa manera poco amable de apartar sus manos.

¡¿Cómo es que están esos tontos aquí?!- soltó la pregunta al aire mientras hacia una rabiata. - ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-

Alguien se los debió de haber dicho- dijo Bugs con paciencia. – puede que el marciano haya abierto la boca otra vez.-

Es posible- coloco sus manos en el cuerpo del conejo para apartarlo de su lado, sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía. – aléjate, dientón.-

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió un poco la puerta apenas un par de centímetros para poder ver por ese pequeño espacio, a el montón de entrevistadores y miembros de la prensa que seguían amontonados en la puerta. Volvió a cerrar esta para después disponerse a buscar con sus manos el interruptor de la luz.

Tentando las paredes iba buscando un interruptor pero este no se encontraba de su lado. Por lo que termino acercándose al pato intentando encontrar el interruptor que efectivamente estaba justo detrás del pato.

Prendió la luz justo a tiempo antes de que la mano de Daffy lo apartara con brusquedad, haciéndolo tropezar y casi caer de no haber sido por la pared en la cual logro recargarse.

Con la luz prendida, se quedaron en silencio, dispuestos a esperar hasta que la prensa se fuera. Pero el foco de la luz empezó a parpadear y acabaron quedándose sin luz otra vez.

¡Porquería!- murmuro molesto.

Apenas e intento acomodarse cuando nuevamente acabo tropezando con uno de los palos de escoba y termino abalanzándose sobre el conejo.

Bugs sintio una de sus patas resbalar y de una manera extraña acabo tirado en el piso, logrando sentir el cuerpo de Daffy casi sobre el suyo.

Escucharon pasos moviéndose cerca de ellos y rápidamente Bugs coloco una de sus manos sobre el pico del conejo cerrando este a la fuerza, impidiendo que acabara complicando las cosas aun más.

No hicieron ruido alguno sino hasta que escucharon los pasos dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Los de la prensa habían logrado escuchar los ruidos, pero al no seguir escuchándolos optaron por no darle mucha importancia.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio aparto su mano de sobre el pico del pato.

Eso estuvo cerca…- volvió una mirada de enojo hacia el pato el cual apenas y lograba distinguir.

No es mi culpa que este lleno de tantas porquerías este lugar.-

Intento levantarse pero el hecho de moverse hacia que terminara golpeando las cosas a su alrededor, así que Bugs acabo por reprenderlo nuevamente diciéndole que se quedara quieto.

Tendremos que esperar así, hasta que se vayan…-

¿Qué?, olvídalo conejo.- replico con molestia.

Una vez más intento moverse pero la voz de Bugs volvió a retenerlo.

Sobre lo que me preguntaste, Duck…- miro el techo. – Fue algo mas que impulsivo, no podía soportar la idea de verte con alguien mas y menos con alguien tan… amable y agradable para ti, como lo es Marvin.- respiro hondo. ´- de alguna manera… sabia que tenias que quedarte conmigo. Llevábamos 17 años de conocernos llevando una "amistad" bastante cercana ¿Cómo esperabas que aceptara el hecho de que llegara otro a quitarme toda la atención que recibía de ti? ¿Cómo esperabas que no reaccionara si te estaba apartando de mi…? Por supuesto que estaba celoso, por supuesto que no lo podía permitir…-

Daffy se quedo en silencio mirando la mueca en el rostro del conejo, era extraño verlo con una mueca en su rostro pero aun asi se encontraba ahí.

Entonces fue por eso que tuviste aquella discusión con el director ¿cierto, conejo?- murmuro con seriedad.

Dios, Daffy. Me pelee con medio mundo, solo que tu no te diste cuenta, no quería a ese marciano ahí… por que… el tenia algo que yo no, él podía hacer algo que yo no.-

¿Qué mas, conejo celoso?- no pudo evitar el sonreír.

No se había dado cuenta, pero todo aquello estaba inflando el ego del pato. Saber que Bugs era vulnerable por su culpa, era como descubrir el punto flaco de un ejército en plena guerra. Le gustaba esa sensación de control.

¿Qué mas? "no puedo vivir sin ti, Daffy"- dijo imitando su voz. – eso quedaría bien-

Bugs sonrió al escuchar el tono burlón del pato, comprendiendo ahora lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado.

Eres un monstruo de ego, Duck. –

No soy menos monstruoso que tu, conejo. La única diferencia es que para mi es mas sencillo aceptarlo.-

Dio un beso rápido sobre los labios del conejo, y sintió electricidad recorriéndolo.

"eres el mejor, Daffy"- volvió a imitarlo ahora colocando un beso sobre el cuello del conejo. – "eres mejor que yo, soy un conejito muy tonto, pero tu lo sabes todo, Daffy"-

Podía escuchar las risas de molestia que soltaba el conejo mientras besaba sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello.

Sabes que no diría eso ni por que me pagaran diez millones al mes, lo sabes ¿verdad, Duck?-

Dame una hora y veremos si lo dices o no-

Coloco sus labios sobre los del conejo sintiendo el calor de estos. Comenzó a mover sus labios, saboreando los del grisáceo dejando que el sabor a dulce viajara desde sus labios hasta su lengua. Se concentro en su labio inferior dando pequeñas mordidas en este y saboreándolo con lo que era un poco de impaciencia.

Los labios del pato viajaron desde los suyos hasta su cuello dejando besos marcados. Bugs pasó sus manos sobre la espalda del pato sintiendo la suavidad del pelaje.

Sus labios volvieron a los labios del conejo y el cual permitió la entrada de aquella lengua cálida que luchaba por mantener el control de la situación.

Daffy comenzó a moverse agarrando por sorpresa al conejo, el cual se sobre salto un poco al sentir el choque de las caderas del pato con las suyas haciendo que una descarga de excitación agitara su cuerpo. El pato bajo hasta el estomago del conejo repartiendo besos amorosos sobre este y con sus manos viajaba por los costados del abdomen de Bugs hasta llegar a su pecho que subía y bajaba continuamente.

El pato bajo un poco más y un gemido por parte del conejo fue retenido por su mano que había presionando su boca.

Logro escuchar una pequeña risa burlona y victoriosa ser esbozada por el pato mientras este se aproximaba a besar su cuello. No podía aceptar que estuviese dejándole todo el control al pato, claro estaba que iba contra su personalidad el dejarse someter de esa forma, pero es que había algo diferente en aquel toque del pato. ¿Qué era? Esa nueva pasión absorbente, esa brusquedad y gentileza equilibrada a la perfección, esos movimientos seguros y precisos, era como si supiera donde sus manos necesitaban tocar, que partes ameritaban de sus labios y cuando dejar que esos contenidos gemidos hicieran eco en la cabeza del conejo.

Vio el cuerpo de Daffy erguirse por un momento para retomar el aliento y dejar que una sonrisa de malicia curveara su pico.

"¿_que hubieras hecho tu?_ "La respuesta estaba mas que clara, lo hubiera hecho suyo. Sin importar que tuviera que encadenarlo, sin importar que tuviera que usar un poco de magia para tenerlo, sin siquiera importar si necesitaba darle todos sus millones. 17 años de amistad evitando el ser demasiado obvio en sus intereses para con el, y ahora era la tercera vez que sus cuerpos se volvían uno, la tercera vez que podía experimentar esa excitante sonrisa maliciosa y que esos gemidos se retenían contra sus labios. Sonrió arrogante antes de que esos labios se unieran a los suyos otra vez.

Llevo sus manos hasta la cadera del pato siguiendo los continuos movimientos de esta, que llegaba a chocar contra la suya de forma constante. Apretó los dedos de sus patas y su torso se arqueo ante la intensidad de los movimientos. Era difícil el mantenerse callados y ahora se odiaba por permitirle al pato llevar acabo todo encontrándose en aquel lugar tan por demás de inapropiado.

Sus labios contra los de el en un suave beso inocente para después escuchar su irregular respiración junto a una de sus orejas. Paseo sus manos por el torso del pato sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al igual que el suyo.

Daffy curveo su torso al sentir las manos del conejo moviéndose por su espalda hasta bajar nuevamente a su cadera donde se fijaron otra vez. Era extraño que lo dejara llevar el control, pero no iba a discutírselo, adoraba tomar el control. Su conciencia se había ido y ahora solo buscaba saciar esa intensa necesidad de apropiarse del conejo, de apartar cualquier duda que hubiera. Se concentraba en los pequeños gemidos retenidos que lograba sacar del conejo, pero su cuerpo temblaba por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo atosigaban anestesiando sus sentidos. Intentaba ir lento pero su percepción de lo que hacia era tan torpe y sus deseos por el eran tan odiosamente controladores. Vio las manos de Bugs caer al suelo y las suyas no tardaron en tomarlas, entrelazando sus dedos, para entonces ser apretadas con fuerza por las manos del conejo. Entre toda esa oscuridad podía ver un color rojizo sobre las mejillas del conejo, sus labios apretarse intentado contener los quejidos y ese cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Un gemido estuvo apunto de salir de entre sus labios de no haber sido por la mano del conejo forzándolo a callar, cerrando con debilidad su pico.

No querrás que nos descubran… verdad, Duck-

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, se movió con mas fuerza dejando al conejo sin aliento y sonrio al verlo incapaz de dejar su mano sobre su pico. Aquel lugar se habia vuelto sofocante y supo que era momento de llegar al climax cuando sintio sus brazos debilitarse aun mas.

Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía una de las manos de Daffy jugar con una de sus orejas como si intentara relajarlo.

Trago saliva con dificultad y tan rápido como llegaron al climax le fue imporible el contener sus gemidos pero sin duda su mundo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del conejo ser soltadas con esa voz ahogada.

Gracias por elegirme, duck…-

El pato coloco un beso sobre su nariz antes de recostarse a su lado, sus manos seguían entre lazadas y aprovechando la oscuridad que hacia que todo fuera mas sencillo, llevo la mano del conejo hasta sus labios, besándola con gentilidad.

¿crees que se hayan ido?- pregunto aun sin poder hablar bien.

Es posible, Duck- respiraba hondo intentando regular su respiración

Daffy se puso de pie con dificultad y se acerco a la puerta abriendo tan solo un poco de esta para poder mirar hacia el pasillo. Aun seguían frente a su habitación, solo que ahora sentados mirando hacia todos lados, esperado por su llegada.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? ¿Por qué diantres siguen ahí?- hizo una mueca cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Tendremos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, Daff.-

Irguiéndose miro a su alrededor logrando ver en uno de los estantes llenos de limpadores, lo que era un encendedor. Todo seria mas fácil de hallar si tan solo tuvieran un poco de luz que les permitirá ver todo con claridad.

Daff, ven aquí-

El pato se volvió hacia el conejo cominando tan sigiloso como podia intentando no causar mucho ruido y llegando hasta él le ayudo a levantarse. Una vez de pie el conejo tomo el encendedor el cual prendió sin demoro iluminando aun que fuese un poco el lugar.

Tiene que haber alguna otra manera para que poda….- no termino de decir cuando justo en la pared pudo ver lo que era una puerta no muy grande, por la cual apenas y pasarían arrastrándose.

Daffy se hizo cargo de abrir dicha puerta, la cual termino siendo la entrada a lo que parecía un camino y a juzgar por el aromo a jabón y detergente, podia asegurar que era por donde enviaban la ropa de cama hacia la lavandería.

Bueno, al menos será un viaje divertido, duck.-

Colocando ambas manos sobre la espalda del pato, empujo este hacia adentro.

¡conejo!- grito con enojo mientras caía por la tubería.

Bugs se dejó caer también bajando por la resbalosa superficie.

Acabaron cayendo en lo que era un tambo de sabanas limpias. El cuerpo de Bugs acabo cayendo sobre el del pato obligándolos a hundirse aun mas entre las sabanas.

Pudimos haber salido de ese tonto lugar desde el principio.- replico el pato saliendo torpemente del tambo.

Es posible pero no hubiéramos acabado tan cansados como ahora ¿cierto, Duck?- dijo con tranquilidad.

Si, claro. Cállate orejudo- su ceño se frunció rápidamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Una cosa era vestirse de mujer dentro de una grabación… pero otra muy distinta era tener que hacerlo sin tener una cámara enfrente, ni un director que este coordinando todo, ni una buena cantidad de ayudantes que se encarguen de maquillarlo y hacerlo lucir hermosa. Más sin embargo ahí estaba, con una falda femenina ajustada y una blusa un tanto ajustada también, un pecho falso, una peluca rubia, lápiz labial en sus labios, rubor en sus mejillas y rímel en sus pestañas. Él se consideraba una mujer hermosa, pero el tener que actuar de manera femenina, como pareja del pato… eso no era precisamente algo que le agradara.

Vamos, sonríe conejita- dijo Daffy tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

Esa era la única forma de salir de ese hotel que también se encontraba rodeado por los carros de periodistas y la entrada estaba bloqueada con ellos. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Eso era todo un misterio….

Pero ahora bien se tendrían que disfrazar para salir del lugar, era por eso que tenían que salir con lo poco que habían encontrado en esa lavandería a la que habían llegado.

Daffy a diferencia del conejo llevaba puesto un traje blanco, como si se tratara de un hombre rico, también había logrado hacerse de un bigote falso, un sombrero de millonario y unos lentes oscuros.

Solo habían dos cambios y como uno de ellos era femenino, habían decidido que fuera Bugs quien lo usara, después de todo el conejo era el que lucia mejor de mujer y además tenia practica usando ese tipo de cosas.

Estas lista para irnos, muñeca?-

La voz sensual del pato y sus manos jugueteando con la falta que traía puesta, no hizo más que hacerlo enojar aun más de lo que ya estaba.

El que este usando una falda no quiere decir que no te pueda partir la cara, Duck- dijo con un tono malhumorado.

En serio, preciosa?- jugando con el conejo, adentro sus manos por debajo de la falda tocando su colita esponjosa.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reírse el puño del conejo acabo proyectando contra su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo a por lo menos un metro de distancia, pero su pico había salido volando a un par de metros mas lejos.

Te lo advertí, Doc- dijo con tranquilidad acomodándose la falda.

Estrellas flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Daffy, pero estas se dispersaron en cuanto este se intento levantar. Se puso de pie con dificultad y tomando su pico lo coloco nuevamente en su cara.

Solo bromeaba, Bugs.- sonrió inocente.

El conejo se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia, aun que en verdad le gustaba como lucia el pato bajo ese traje blanco, como si se tratara realmente de alguien millonario, lucia por demás de atractivo.

Se acercó al conejo con el objetivo de acomodar aquella peluca que se había despeinado un poco. No era lo mismo el ver al conejo en su forma natural a mirarlo bajo su vestimenta femenina. No era que luciera mal, no, tal vez no era la "mujer" mas hermosa pero al menos lucia bastante atractiva, mas sin embargo era en especial algo que él no le gustaba del todo. El tener que verlo bajo todo ese maquillaje y peluca no hacia mas que ocultarle lo que en realidad era el atractivo de ese conejo grisáceo, de mirada siempre coqueta y picara, hasta arrogante e inteligente.

De cualquier forma, ya fuera de hombre o de mujer, de ambas era impresionante lo bien que llegaba a lucir, claro que de hombre su apariencia era mas atractiva que de mujer, pero en su forma femenina era capaz de hacer que ese cuerpo esbelto luciera realmente curveado y por lo tanto deseable para cualquier hombre.

Bugs miro al pato que se dedicaba a peinar su flequillo rubio.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que haces travieso?- dijo con una voz femenina tan real que las manos del pato dejaron de moverse.

Daffy que se encontraba de puntillas por que el conejo se encontraba usando tacones, miro desconcertado hacia aquellos ojos oscuros con pestañas largas.

Dime travieso ¿Qué vas a hacer mas tarde?- tomo la corbata del pato jugando con ella.

Voy a matar a un conejo, si no deja de jugar.- dijo con enojo quitando la corbata de las manos del conejo.

Un beso cerca de sus labios dejó una marca roja por el labial del conejo, y Bugs pudo notar un muy ligero color rojizo en las mejillas de Daffy. Un beso aun mas cerca de sus labios y el hecho de que Bugs estuviese jugando de esa forma no hacia mas que arrebatarle la paciencia.

¡No hagas eso, conejo!- grito exasperado.

¿acaso no te gusta que te bese?- dijo con voz triste para después taparse la cara mientras fingía llorar desconsolado. -¿acaso no crees que soy hermosa?-

No- respondió de manera fría con su mirada de aburrimiento.

Es por eso que nunca pudiste tener una novia fija, Duck- aparto las manos de su rostro. – las mujeres necesitan que les digas lo hermosas que son-

El pato sonrió burlón.

Buen consejo dientón, ahora mismo voy a conseguirme algunas chicas para decirles lo hermosas que son- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar.

El conejo reacciono rápidamente dándose de topes por lo que había dicho, si Daffy seguía su estúpido consejo de seguro que no se tardaría en encontrar mujeres que se aferraran a él. Así que lo tomo de la mano antes de que se pudiera ir.

Pero yo solo quiero que me digas hermosa a mi-

Una mirada coqueta e inocente acompañada de ojos cristalizados y mejillas sonrojadas, lograron provocar una aceleración en su ritmo cardiaco de Daffy. Bugs se acercó al pato y entrecerrando sus ojos acerco sus labios a los del emplumado, invitándolo a besarlo.

Olvídalo, Dientón. Vete a buscar besos en otra parte.-

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del conejo intentando apartarlo pero acabo congelándose al sentir los pechos falsos en sus manos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella se adentro uno de los tantos camarógrafos.

Disculpe estoy buscando a…-

El chico se quedo helado al ver al millonario de traje blanco con sus manos sobre el pecho de aquella alta mujer que estaba inclinada hacia él.

Yo… eh…- tartamudeo nervioso sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no vez que estas interrumpiendo?- logro decir Daffy metiéndose en el personaje.

Supongo que no han visto a Bugs Bunny ni a Daffy Duck ¿verdad?-

Me ha mantenido aquí todo el día, ¿crees que los hemos visto?- dijo Bugs con su voz femenina.

El chico se disculpo avergonzado y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar siendo corrido principalmente por el pato, quien le exigió que los dejara solos.

Apenas y lo vio salir de la lavandería cuando una fuerte coloración roja subió hasta el rostro del emplumado convirtiéndolo en un notable foco rojo. Aparto sus manos del pecho falso del conejo.

Con las manos en la masa, Duck. Apuesto que esta es la primera vez que te agarran en plena movida- rio mofándose por el color rojo de su rostro.

Eres… despreciable…- logro decir reteniendo la variedad de insultos que se anudaron en su garganta.

Estaba reteniendo el enojo con todas sus fuerzas y Bugs se dio cuenta de ello viendo como sus manos se formaban en puños apretados con fuerza.

Vamos Daffy, tranquilo. – dijo nervioso retrocediendo un par de pasos.

El pato se dio la vuelta respirando hondo logrando bajar el sonrojo y comenzó a intentar arreglar la corbata pero esta se negaba a ceder.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- se acercó con cautela.

Esta tonta corbata no…-

No acabo de decir cuando el conejo se puso frente a él inclinándose un poco y se dispuso a arreglar la corbata con tranquilidad.

Miro hacia aquella peluca rubia pensando en el hecho de que debajo de esta se encontraban las largas orejas del conejo.

Termino de anudar la corbata y enderezándose pudo sentir la mano de Daffy tomando la suya con brusquedad.

Bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que se nos haga más tarde- dijo Daffy con un tono malhumorado.

Salieron de la lavandería y la puerta de salida del hotel no se encontraba muy lejos. Caminaron con sus manos entre lazadas, Daffy con un aire de rico y elegante, mientras que Bugs se limitaba a caminar de forma sensual. Los camarógrafos que se encontraban en el lobi que llevaba a la salida, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el conejo mirándolo de arriba abajo recorriendo sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho.

Daffy los miraba con una mueca bien plantada y termino acercando al conejo mas a él, ahora con una mano que rodeaba su cintura por detrás.

La primera fase se había concluido pero apenas y salieron cuando el montón de periodistas volvieron sus miradas a ellos esperanzados en encontrar al conejo y al pato que según les habían informado se encontraban hospedados en un solo cuarto en aquel hotel.

Yikes…- susurro el pato intentando actuar lo mas natural posible.

Frente a ellos estaba la limosina del conejo, con el paciente chofer esperando adentro.

Los periodistas les abrieron un camino justo en medio de ellos así que tuvieron que caminar lo mas natural que pudieron, metiéndose por completo en su papel, sin pensar en el hecho de que de ser descubiertos un escandalo el doble de grande se armaría en menos de cinco minutos y entonces perderían sus trabajos de forma definitiva.

El pato se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la limosina dejando entrar primero a su acompañante, para después adentrarse el.

Arranca!- grito en cuanto cerro la puerta y el chofer piso el acelerador sacándolos de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Respiraron rápidamente aun presas de el pánico que les había causado el poder ser descubiertos, pero tan pronto dejaron el lugar atrás comenzaron a reírse burlándose de la ingenuidad de la gente que seguía esperando que salieran de aquella habitación de hotel.

Eso resulto mas sencillo de lo que creí- dijo el conejo deshaciéndose de la peluca y el labial.

Son tan idiotas- rio el Daffy aflojándose la corbata.

Bugs se deshizo del resto de su atuendo quitándose la blusa y la falda con un poco de trabajo al igual que el rímel y los tacones, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el pato quien comenzaba a quitarse el saco de forma torpe.

¿necesitas ayuda con eso, Duck?- pregunto viendo con diversión como dejaba intentaba sacar una de sus manos del saco.

Yo puedo con eso conejo, no creas que soy tan torpe- logro sacar su mano y dejo el saco a un lado. – es mas conejo, disfruta de la vista-

El pato se puso de pie en la amplia limosina y comenzó a desabrochar de manera hábil su camisa. Bugs solo rodo los ojos pensando en el ego enorme que debía de tener el pato como para decirle que disfrutara el espectáculo de verlo desvestirse.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo dejándose la camisa ya desabrochada.

Por un millón de dólares te dejo que seas tu quien me la quite- dijo acercándose a Bugs.

El conejo no pudo evitar el burlarse por las palabras del pato.

¿Quién te has creído, pato? Yo no pagaría ni medio centavo…- sonrió de manera picara. – pero aun así te puedo seguir el juego si quieres, Doc…-

Coloco sus manos sobre la camisa del pato y agarrándola con fuerza, atrajo el cuerpo del pato hacia él.

Ya no tenia puesto ni los lentes oscuros ni el bigote por lo cual podía mirar esos ojos negros que lo observaban desafiantes. Bugs acerco sus labios a los del pato fingiendo tener la intención de besarlo, pero apenas y lo toco cuando sus hábiles manos se deshicieron tanto de la camisa, como del cinturón e incluso del pantalón haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras le quitaba este de un jalón.

Como nuevo, Doc- dijo con un tono amable.

Daffy se removió sintiendo el dolor de púnzate en toda su espalda debido a la caída.

Ese es tu problema, Daff. Tu ego es demasiado grande…- volvió su mirada de mofa hacia el pato quien se irguió con dificultad.

Lo único demasiado grande aquí son tus estúpidas orejas y tus ridículos dientes- replico logrando levantarse para sentarse no muy lejos del conejo.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia la ventana logrando ver a lo lejos lo que era el edificio del estudio.

No tardaron mas de cinco minutos en llegar a él y su chofer se hizo cargo de abrirles la puerta de la limo para dejarlos salir. Daffy se puso de pie de inmediato saliendo del carro y Bugs lo siguió saliendo al igual que él. El conejo le dio la indicación al chico de que mantuviera su celular cerca por si necesitaba que los recogiera para después dejarlo partir.

Miraron por un momento el estudio, verían a todos sus compañeros por primera vez después de varios días, después de que el gran chisme de el pato y él se publicara por todos lados ¿Cómo tomarían las cosas? Podía estar seguro de que a él no le importaba el que no lo aceptaran pero ¿Qué había de Daffy?

Vamos, orejón. Ya es tarde ¿Qué no quieres tu trabajo de vuelta?- la extraña pero divertida voz del pato lo saco por un segundo de su reflexión.

No le importaba el no recuperar su trabajo con tal de que lo tuviera junto a él, intento decírselo pero acabo por no hacerlo debido a que el pato ya había comenzado a caminar.

Sin saberlo las mismas preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del conejo eran las que estaban naciendo en la mente del pato. Siempre le daría lo mismo lo que dijeran de él, pero… ¿Qué que tanta importancia le daría el conejo?

Abrieron la puerta del estudio y los pasillos estaban completamente solos.

¿Dónde están todos?- dijo Daffy sorprendido por el silencio del lugar.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a lo que era el comedor. Bugs coloco su mano sobre la perilla y giro esta entonces abriendo la puerta.

El sonido de escandalosas trompetas, confeti cayendo por todos lados y las voces de todos sus compañeros gritando en unísono un "bienvenidos de vuelta" casi causaron un infarto en ambos.

Va…va..vamos e…e..en..entren!- dijo Porky poniéndose detrás de ambos y empujándolos hasta dentro del lugar.

Apenas y se adentraron cuando se perdieron de vista por completo, siendo el conejo raptado por los abrazos de Elmer, Piolín y principalmente de Lola, mientras que Daffy era sofocado por los brazos de Sylvestre, Claudio y Granny. La música del toca discos comenzó a sonar dejando una melodía alegre mientras que los Looneys se apresuraban a acercarse a las que eran sus estrellas principales.

Claro que la interrogación comenzó, pero no preguntaban acerca de lo que seguía sonando en las noticias y en los programas de chismes, sino que se limitaban a preguntar cosas referentes a su salud, de si los habían extrañado, de a donde habían ido, que era lo que habían estado haciendo…. Preguntaban cosas de ese tipo.

Bugs era pasado de mano en mano siendo saludado por todos con abrazos, mientras que Daffy era recibido por pesadas palmadas en su espalda, risas de sus compañeros y sofocantes abrazos que lo dejaban morado por la falta de oxigeno. Era bueno estar en casa otra vez, viéndolos a todos reír a su alrededor, al Coyote ignorar la celebración para concentrarse en su cena que estaba claro que era el Correcaminos, a Sylvestre escupir preguntas en la cara de Daffy, a Porky acompañando al pato, a Lola molestando a Bugs, a Sam tirando balazos al techo, a Claudio repitiendo sus dichos con su extraña voz. Todo estaba bien… nadie preguntaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, nadie decía nada… era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, como si tan solo se hubieran ido de viaje y hubieran regresado.

Las luces, el confeti, el olor a pólvora, las explosiones, el pastel que era lanzado de un lado a otro, los típicos rivales atacándose tanto con palabras como con uno que otro golpe. Bugs sonreía con tranquilidad tratando de escuchar todas las anécdotas graciosas que sus compañeros le platicaban, aprovechando también el momento para jugar una que otra broma a Elmer y a Sam. Por otro lado estaba Daffy quien intentaba no salirse de sus casillas por la burla que realizaban Sylvestre y Speedy a costas suyas, e intentando respirar por la boca por el aroma de Pepe, mientras que Porky reía comiendo un poco del pastel que tenía en su plato. Claro que también estaba aprovechando el momento para jugarle bromas al cerdito manchando un poco su rostro de pastel y bromeando con Claudio y Sylvestre, dejando que un "Whoo hoo" lunático se escapara de su pico mientras saltaba de un lado para otro escapando de la venganza del cerdito y el resto.

Esto era lo que habían extrañado, esta extraña convivencia lunática que era mas como una estrecha relación familiar.

Entre el alboroto de lanzamiento de tartas de merengue a los rostros de todos, Bugs levanto su mirada buscando al emplumado y sonrió al verlo escapar burlón de Porky quien llevaba una tarta de merengue en su mano mientras que en su cara estaban los restos de la tarta que Daffy le había estrellado. Fue en eso cuando lo vio, Marvin a no muy lejos de Daffy caminaba distraído hablando con su fiel perro K9, los miraba atento y cuando una tarta golpeo contra su rostro. Se quito el merengue se los ojos y logro ver al cazar que se reía con su extraña risa. Bugs dejo de lado el asunto del marciano para concentrarse en vengarse de Elmer.

Daffy quien seguía corriendo acabo perdiendo a Porky logrando escaparse de una buena tarta de merengue en su cara, pero fue poco lo que pudo festejar antes de que acabara chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien. Cayo al suelo de sentón y volvió su mirada hacia enfrente un tanto mareado por el golpe.

Lo lamento, Dodgers-

La voz del marciano llego hasta el. Lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar rápidamente hacia el para ayudarle a levantarse.

Esta bien, Marvin- era imposible el no sentir la incomodidad.

Me alegra el poder ver que han aceptado su recontratación.- dijo de forma amable.

Si… voy a buscar a Porky, nos vemos marciano…- intento alejarse pero la mano de Marvin acabo tomando la suya.

Dodgers, no es bueno que quedemos con resentimiento ¿cierto?-

Daffy abrió su pico dispuesto a contestar cuando…

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-

Otra vez esa frase taladro los oídos de Marvin forzándolo a levantar su vista hacia el conejo que llevaba una toalla con la que se había quitado la tarta de su cara, sobre su hombro.

Marvin volvió su mirada al pato y soltó su mano dejándole lo que era un pequeño regalo dentro de esta.

Vamos K9- dijo volviéndose hacia su perro.

Daffy escondió el pequeño regalo del marciano sin siquiera mirarlo antes de volver su vista hacia Bugs.

El conejo al igual que el pato pudo sentir como las miradas "discretas" de todos sus compañeros Looneys eran posadas sobre ellos, fingían hablar y seguir con la fiesta pero parte de su atención estaba puesta tanto en el pato como en el conejo.

Y es que había una duda de la cual nadie los había podido sacar… ¿Qué eran ellos en verdad? Habían quedado en no decir nada del tema ni comentar nada, pero ahora que todos los podían ver uno al lado de otro se preguntaban con curiosidad si estaban realmente envueltos en una relación o si había sido una rara noche de copas, o un chisme propagado por la prensa….

Bugs permaneció calmado como siempre mientras que Daffy intentaba fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban mirando tantos ojos.

Veo que ya has probado la tarta conejo- dijo Daffy y sintió como todos bajaban un poco su volumen para escucharlos.

Si, de hecho sabe bastante bien…- miro de reojo a su alrededor. – ¿te gustaría probar un poco?

Antes de que el pato lograra retroceder una tarta golpeo contra su rostro dejando su pico y su plumaje lleno de ese dulce merengue. Un estallido de risas se hizo a su alrededor.

Tu, conejo despreciable…- quito con su mano todo lo que pudo de la tarta que estaba en su rostro. – ¡Elmer ¿Dónde esta tu escopeta?!- grito molesto haciendo que el cazador buscara su arma de un lado a otro.

Los demás Looneys reían mientras veían al astuto conejo escapar de los disparos del pato enfurecido, pero una vez mas la mala suerte de Daffy acabo por llegar haciendo que el pato resbalara con lo que era una cascara de plátano que alguien había dejado aventada y cayo al suelo desatando otra ola de risas.

Eres propenso a accidentes, Daff.- dijo Bugs acercándose al conejo y brindándole una mano para que se pudiera levantar.

Daffy se levanto por sus propios medios ignorando la mano de Bugs, pero una vez de pie pudo sentir como la mano de Porky tomaba la suya para guiarlo tanto a el como al conejo hacia la mesa donde iban a firmar los contratos. De mala gana plasmo su firma estando así una vez mas contratado por la Warner, con su antiguo empleo de divertir a las masas de gente de diferentes edades.


	13. Chapter 13

El siempre sería el primero en haber descubierto que aquel pato alocado tenía algo especial adentro, un algo que lo hacía en cierta forma irresistible.

El trabajar con él era sencillo pero insoportable a la vez. Tener que fingir desinterés e ignorar las mariposas que revoloteaban en el cuándo le tomaba la mano no era cosa que pudiera aguantar por mucho tiempo. Era normal el que Bugs besara a los otros Looneys en las grabaciones pero Daffy… solo lo había besado a él.

En esas épocas había tenido que forzarse a permanecer como un amigo cercano del pato y aguantar sus coqueteos juveniles y sus extrañas bromas alocadas… pero solo eran amigos, permanecía como un… un amigo.

Y entonces llego el… aquel conejo de sonrisa conquistadora y de personalidad encantadora…, y supo que lo había perdido cuando se había olvidado de cogerlo de la mano y había tomado la del conejo para darle el tour por el estudio. En ese entonces la sonrisa de Daffy era la que le daba vida a todo el lugar y en especial a él. Pero lo estaba perdiendo y todo se confirmó con el tiempo.

Primero lo miraba desde lejos y lo saludaba ansioso, después comenzaron a hablar más y desarrollaron algo parecido a una amistad. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando tuvieron que grabar juntos… ya que lo que siguió entonces lo dejaría con esa sensación de pérdida que mantenía hasta ese momento.

El pato cambio de un día para otro…y fue el quien más lo resintió. Mas sin embargo todo cayo por la borda cuando tuvieron que vivir juntos… porque él supo que esas manos nunca más tomarían las suyas… al menos no como antes…. Aceptar su derrota fue lo más difícil y como si no fuera suficiente tuvo que ser un cercano espectador de como aquel pato vivía anonadado por su vencedor.

Nunca se perdonaría el haberse quedado en su cómodo lugar de amigo, nunca se perdonaría el haber dejado que este secreto se pudriera escondido en el como hasta ahora continuaba, sin ser compartido con nadie…

Ahora solo se quedaba con un bello recuerdo de como fue el haber sido el único por un tiempo, mientras observaba de lejos como el pato y el conejo discutían sobre algo que no podía escuchar.

Porky-

La voz del emplumado lo tomo por sorpresa sacándolo de su pensamiento, de sus bellos recuerdos…

¡Muy bien mi viejo amigo, nos veremos mañana para las grabaciones. Que no se te olvide el traje, cadete!- dijo Daffy con un tono prepotente.

El cerdito sonrió cansado dándole un "¡sí, señor!" como si fuera un soldado.

La celebración de recontratación se había acabado y solo esperaban que llegaran sus choferes por ellos. Lola tomo a Daffy por la mano y lo jalo hacia ella abrazando al pato con sus brazos.

¡Vamos, Daffy! ¿Cuéntame que es lo que han hecho tú y Bugs todo este tiempo?- dijo con una voz cantarina intentando molestar al pato.

Porky se dirigió hacia Bugs quitando esa distancia que el mismo había puesto.

Supongo que te encargaste de organizar todo esto ¿verdad, Porky? Gracias- dijo el conejo mirando al cerdito de reojo.

No… hay de… de… que Bugs- le sonrió aun y cuando un dolor le apretaba el pecho.

La limosina del conejo no tardó en llegar.

Lo lamento Lola, tendrás que atosigarlo mañana, por ahora me lo llevo yo- dijo Bugs haciendo que la rubia soltara al pato dejándolo libre de su fuerte agarre.

Nos vemos entonces, Daffy- coloco un beso sobre su mejilla.

El pato se apartó de la rubia rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la limosina entrando sin demorarse.

Nos vemos mañana, Porky- dijo Bugs dirigiéndose hacia su limo.

Bugs…- la voz del cerdito salió contra su voluntad.

¿Cómo decirle a ese conejo que tuviera cuidado con el pato? ¿Cómo decirle que era capaz de hacerle mil cosas si veía que Daffy salía lastimado? ¿Cómo decirle que le hubiera encantado estar en su lugar?

Gra…gracias por haber acep…aceptado re…re…regresar…- sonrió sin querer hacerlo.

Bugs correspondió la sonrisa de forma tranquila antes de adentrarse en aquella limosina…

-000000000000000000000000-

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo un poco de frio y miro a su lado al pato enrollado en todas las cobijas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Soltó un ligero quejido de molestia ante este acto y se aproximó con cuidado al emplumado para intentar quitarle un poco de las cobijas…

Habían logrado entrar a su habitación de hotel gracias a que los Warner esparcieron el rumor de que se habían movido hacia el hotel de a lado. Era por eso que habían conseguido regresar a dormir a aquel lugar por última vez antes de que tuvieran que regresar a uno de los apartamentos.

Se abalanzo sobre el pato intentando no hacer mucho ruido e intento quitarle las cobijas pero este se aferraba con fuerza a ellas. Hizo una mueca molesta por el egoísmo del pato de enrollarse en las cobijas y levantando su vista pudo ver en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado del pato lo que era una pequeña caja dorado con un muño azul.

No recordaba haber visto que alguien le regalara algo, así que sin poder contener su curiosidad inocente, tomo la cama y la abrió dejando que una nota cayera sobre su regazo.

"_De: Marvin the Martian.__Para: Duck Dodgers"_él era una persona paciente en varias cosas pero no sabía porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Marciano y su pato hacia que su paciencia se consumiera rápido. Dejo la nota de lado y miro lo que había dentro.

Era una insignia de Duck Dodgers, en colores azul y dorado.

¿Qué haces, conejo?- pregunto Daffy apoyando sus manos sobre la cama levantarse un poco cambiando de posición de boca abajo a boca arriba.

Volvió su mirada hacia Bugs mirando entonces al conejo que sostenía en su mano el regalo que Marvin le había dado. Su sueño se espantó de inmediato y se irguió sentándose entonces en la cama. Sabiendo ahora que el conejo se sentía en cierta desventaja con respecto a Marvin, sabiendo los celos que aquel marciano despertaban en el… no era posible el que no dijera nada al respecto del regalo o que lo tomara a la ligera.

Se ve que Marvin se esmeró en hacerte un buen presente…- dijo con una voz tranquila.

Dejo la insignia en su lugar y coloco la caja en su mesa de noche.

El conejo soltó un bostezo y se volvió a acostar enojándose consigo mismo por haber sido descubierto por el pato.

Daffy se quedo en silencio y bajo su mirada entonces dándose cuenta de que todas las cobijas estaban de su lado. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y salió de la cama llevándose consigo las cobijas.

Bugs mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza intentando dormirse, pero entonces sintió como las cobijas se posaban sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo. Abrió sus ojos y se acabó irguiendo al sentir un beso sobre su tobillo, después sobre su muslo y otro más en su abdomen.

Mañana tenemos que trabajar, Duck. Es mejor si nos dormimos…- sonrió ligeramente viendo al pato sentarse sobre su regazo con patas a lo lados de su cuerpo grisáceo.

Un beso en su nariz seguido de uno más en su boca. Parecía que al pato se le estaba haciendo costumbre el llevar el control en las cosas, y parecía que a él le estaba dejando de molestar el que lo hiciera.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para mirar los del pato que seguían cerrados, pero se vio a forzado a cerrarlos nuevamente al sentir un ligero masaje sobre sus largas orejas.

El pato dejo que el beso durara un poco mas antes de que se quitara de encima del conejo recostándose junto a él.

Buenas noches, dientón…- fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de que ambos cerraran sus ojos…

-…-….-

The HAPPY END!

YAY!

Muy corto ya lo se!

Ahora van las cosas curiosas de este fic! Turururururururururur tururururur turururu turururu

1.- en un principio mi idea era que el causante de todos los problemas fuera Sylvestre y no Marvin (no se por qué pero se me hace que ese gato haría buena pareja con Daffy)

2.- Me tomo alrededor de un año acabar este FIc! (Lo se soy muy floja XD)

3.- Lo hice esperando que nadie lo leyera XD!

Ahora solo déjenme anunciar que me retiro de hacer fics de esta pareja! NO VOY A ESCRIBIR MAS!-

NA! MENTIRA! XD no os asustéis! Seguiré escribiendo BAFFY! Tengo 3 Fics más que tengo que realizar! XD

SE ACEPTAN QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS DE ODIO, HALAGOS, ETC.! yy claro REQUEST TAMBIEN!

Estoy feliz porque lo acabe! No le he avanzado a la tarea… pero ni madres! LO ACABE! XD HAPPY FACES PARA TODOS! XD

Y si se quedaron con duda con respecto a lo de Porky! Siii! Al cerdito le gustaba el pato durante todo este tiempo pero nunca dijo nada XD que cruel soy! XD

.


End file.
